Dynamic Duo
by krisbeh
Summary: Through season 4 - what if things were a little different when Ethan came to town? A piece of muse that took over my fingers and has completely dominated my computer. AU, Buffy/Giles. The first 4 chapters are very short compared to the rest. Please R
1. You Know

"What...? What are you talking about?" Giles motioned to Willow. "What is this initiative and what does Buffy's boyfriend have to do with it?"

Willow sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and exchanged a look with Xander. "You know," she said, turning back to Giles. "You have to know." At Giles's blank look, she finished: "Riley is one of the commandos. They're good guys."

"What?"


	2. Stage is Set

Giles glared at Ethan, holding nothing back. Ethan shuddered, only half in fear of his old comrade.

"I remember when you used to look at me that way," said Ethan, turning back to his altar. "Back before you left us in the night. That look held such promise."

"Those days are long behind me."

The old sorcerer cracked a grin and glanced over his shoulder. "But you remember them? All that pleasure and pain, wrapped up in a ball of chaotic ecstasy?"

Giles closed his eyes, trying to block the memories assaulting him. "All too well." His eyes snapped open, full of fury. "You'd better hope I am never freed, Ethan. There will be no pleasure in the thrashing I give you... Not on your end, at least."

"No one's issued that kind of pleasure to my... end, not in a long time. Not since you, Ripper."

Giles closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He was far too upset to handle this in a rational manner. Too much anger and emotion whirled within, and he felt... dazed almost. Groaning, he said, "What have you done to me? What will you do?"

"Just a little exercise, Ripper. You jabbered on quite a bit about your slayer and her merry band of idiots last night. I thought I'd give you a chance to see how right you were."

"Ethan...!" Giles said, almost a growl. He pulled on his restraints. "What are you going to do?"

The old sorcerer, worshipper of Chaos, grinned again and stood, medical gloves on his hands. "I have a need of some of your blood, Ripper. Do try to stay calm." He chuckled to himself. "Just lie back and think of England, mate."

Ethan pulled the gag around Giles' neck, tightening it into his mouth. Next, Ethan tipped Giles' chair back, resting it on something. With a flourish he pulled a short knife from his pocket and made a small cut at the nape of Giles' neck. Though it was painful, Giles made no sound of protest.

Being a head wound, blood dripped in a steady flow into a Tupperware bowl. When it was full, Ethan whispered a small spell and the incision closed, healing. When Ethan tipped him forward Giles grew dizzy and his dinner rose. With nowhere to exit, his body swallowed the vomit down, leaving Giles queasy and droopy-eyed.

He had a hard time focusing on his once-friend's motions. He'd feared some kind of transformation spell. It was altogether alarming when Ethan started destroying his furniture, then his banister. Bile threatened to rise again when Ethan splattered and smeared blood on the walls, carpeting, and ceiling. He traipsed back to his supply bag and carefully removed a plastic wrapped item.

A human hand.

With great care Ethan unwrapped and set to adding smeared hand-prints to the walls. A brutal attack staged before Giles' eyes.

Humming now, Ethan placed the bloodied hand on Giles' desk and snipped off the tips of the fingers. Pocketing them, he used a moist towel to wipe off his bloodied gloves and approached Giles.

"Just a few final touches, and our scene is set," he said. Pushing down on Giles' right hand, Ethan pried off the onyx pinky ring and placed it on the severed hand on Giles' desk.

Ethan cleaned up his tools, then turned to Giles, clapping his hands. His eyebrows tipped up. His face contorted into a twisted version of happiness.

"Well, let's get it started, shall we?" Ethan closed his eyes and spun a combination of spells that threw Giles to the ceiling, still gagged and bound to the chair. Giles tried moaning, screaming through the gag, but Ethan laughed. "No one will hear you, old man."

The last spell Ethan issued was one Giles immediately recognized and drove the first real pang of fear into his heart. A cloaking spell. Invisible to sight and sound. He could very well be stuck on the ceiling until he starved to death.

Ethan started humming again and picked up the bowl containing the remaining third of Giles' blood. Judiciously, about a foot from the base of the stairs, he trailed blood to the desk, then to the back door. He chucked the spent bowl into a garbage bag and set to smearing the blood as convincingly as possible.

He admired his handiwork a moment, then stripped down everything he was wearing except his underwear. These items were also tossed in the trash bag. Soon he was dressed in fresh clothes and everything was packed.

Just as he turned to leave he stopped and glanced where he knew Giles to be. Sighing, he spun a final spell.

"It may be annoying this time tomorrow but I've just emptied your digestive system." He wrinkled his nose. "Even I won't make someone soil themselves. Ta for now, Ripper!"

Then he left out the back door.

Giles sighed and began wriggling against his restraints.


	3. Discontinued Model

"He looked really hurt, Buffy. He was feeling neglected and out-of-the-loop-y."

Buffy sighed and poked her waffles. "I guess I've been pretty busy," she said, looking up to Willow. "But I really thought I told him!"

Willow frowned. "You should go apologize to him."

"I totally am, this morning. No more Secret Buffy. She's a discontinued model. We'll have a day of quality Watcher-Slayer bonding. " They nodded at each other, smiling around bites of breakfast fare. After eating, Buffy jogged to Giles' apartment to have a talk.

The sun was shining. Birds were singing. It was a perfect California morning for her.


	4. Breakdown

Giles lay limp from exhaustion. Whatever spells Ethan cast were strong and holding. He couldn't budge. He eventually closed his eyes, dozing in and out of consciousness.

Around mid-morning, someone knocked on his front door. His hopes barely had time to rise before he remembered he couldn't be seen or heard. He literally didn't exist.

He watched the door, wondering who it could be.

* * *

Buffy's brow furrowed and she knocked again. Giles was usually home from his jog by now. She sniffed, a preparation for her annoyed huff, but she froze instead.

The sickly sweet, metallic smell of blood invaded her nose.

She tried the door and opened it easily. It took several moments for the vision before her to register to her shocked brain.

"Giles?" she whispered, sounding like she was choking. "Giles?"

Buffy launched herself upstairs and found nothing. Slowly, she came back down, noting every speck of blood. Every hand print. Without trying she could put together the fight that must've occurred here. She followed the trail to his desk, not looking ahead. When she found the hand she stopped moving, staring at it. His ring was glinting in the sunlight. Under the hand was a hastily scribbled note addressed to her.

Under his hand. A bloody hand with no fingertips.

* * *

'Oh God, Buffy,' he thought. He watched her every movement, pain tearing through him as she woodenly trudged through the fabricated scene.

She found the hand and stared at it. Stared so hard and long he couldn't even tell if she was breathing anymore.

'Buffy, please read the note! I'm here!' he thought.

* * *

She didn't know how, but she reached forward and gently pulled the note from under ... it. She read the note three times and dropped the missive, letting it flutter to the ground.

Giles watched on as she stared at the hand. Without warning, Buffy's breathing grew more erratic. She began to hyperventilate, her head shaking to and fro, and she backed up until her knees hit the couch. She didn't fall so much as crumple there.

Clutching at one of the cushions, she held it to her face and screamed. She screamed until her voice was raw and her air gave out. Then she sobbed. Heaving, broken sobs he'd never heard from her before. Not for Jenny, or her friends. Not even for Angel.

"Giles, no..." she moaned, balling herself into the corner of the couch. She began rocking, her arms wrapped around his cushion, staring at his hand on the desk. At the ring.

When her sobbing stopped, he almost didn't notice. He had to stop looking at her as she processed his apparent violent kidnapping and demise. He was stunned by her reaction. Worried. But when he realized it was silent, he opened his eyes, looking for her.

She was still on his couch. His sweater, the one he wore the night before that he'd left on the arm of the couch, was balled to her chest, replacing the cushion. He was frightened by her stillness, though.

Buffy was The Slayer, and she was Buffy. She wasn't prone to being still or silent for long.

The neighbor's cat ambled into the room, hopping onto the couch to mew for affection. Buffy didn't move, didn't acknowledge its presence. Didn't even blink.

Giles' heart broke.

She was catatonic.


	5. The Calvary Arrives

"Hey Willow."

Willow paused her walk in the hallway of UC Sunnydale and looked over her shoulder. "Hey Riley," she said, smiling. "What's up?"

Riley adjusted his book bag and fell into step with her. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Yeah, she's at Giles' for some quality hang time, why?"

Riley's brow furrowed but he shook his head, "Nothing, I just... She was supposed to meet me at the gym to spar in a few and I haven't seen her all day."

Willow stopped at her dorm room, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "I'll just call to see if she already left."

After twenty rings Willow hung up, chewing on her bottom lip.

"No answer?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. "I-it's possible they aren't there."

"Yeah but is it likely?" Riley asked. Willow's look was all he needed. "Let's go check it out... Just to be sure."

* * *

She sat there for hours, the whole day gone by. Giles tried everything he could think to dismantle the spells hiding him. In the end he was left the torture of seeing his slayer broken. Her upset called to him, laid open his heart and tinkered like a watch master replacing vital cogs.

He focused on the immense pain he planned to inflict on Ethan when he was freed. He knew now that this entire scheme was an intentional attack on Buffy. It never had anything to do with him.

Footsteps echoed in the courtyard outside moments before Willow stepped inside behind a cautious Riley.

"Oh... God... Giles?" She said, her eyes fixated on the trail of blood. Riley took it all in, his first sight when entering was Buffy sitting on the couch.

Willow moved to step inside but he stopped her, sure she hadn't even seen her best friend yet.

"Stay here. I need to secure the area."

The redhead nodded, tears slipping down her pale face. She lowered herself to the ground, not yet aware that Buffy was in the room at all. Riley checked every inch of the apartment while Giles watched. Giles couldn't stop the grudging respect that grew for the boy.

'For all his pig-headedness, he can certainly remain calm,' Giles thought.

Riley pulled a pager from his pocket and fiddled with it before putting it away. As he stepped back into Willow's line of view, Willow seemed to snap into the present, her eyes wandering the apartment over. When she saw Buffy sitting, staring blankly at the desk, she pulled to her feet.

"Buffy?" she said, rushing to the blonde. "Buffy what happened? Are you okay?"

Buffy made no move to answer. Didn't blink.

"She's in shock," said Riley, keeping his voice low. He approached the two girls carefully, trying not to disturb evidence. Willow's frightened eyes darted around, looking like they would spin right out of their sockets. She was trying to take in the story these marks told, but all she could do was process that Giles was gone and Buffy may as well be.

Riley returned to the desk, taking in every detail of the scene. He noticed the hand-written note on the floor and scooped it up, reading it. As he did so his entire body tensed a notch higher.

"What's that?"

"A letter. For Buffy."

"What does it say?" He started to walk it to her but Willow shook her head. "Just... read it. Please?"

Riley complied.

"Slayer,

Since you have no more use for your Watcher, we've found one for him. At midnight of the Summer Solstice, he will be offered to the gods. We -"

Riley sighed and motioned with the letter. "Blood and death and we're coming for you next," he said, motioning to Buffy. "The only thing I'm really worried about is the last line here."

"Why?"

"It says 'How does it feel, knowing you are the cause of your Watcher's death?' There's no signature, no symbol. Just a parting shot that seems way too personal for a letter like this." At Willow's shocked expression he lowered the letter, blinking. "What?"

"We might not be able to wake up Buffy," she said, turning her attention to the blonde.

After a tense moment of silence, Riley cleared his throat, approaching them both slowly. "Willow... what's a Watcher?"

* * *

Giles could only watch as his young friends filed into the house, each taking in the scene with varying degrees of shock. Anya was one of the surprises he hadn't expected. She stood by the doorway, disgusted and staring at the carefully staged carnage of his attack. Xander joined Willow and Buffy on the couch, cradling the two girls close as he listened to Riley fill everyone in.

"Three teams are canvassing the area," he held up a map and pointed, "here, here and here. We've concentrated on Breaker's Woods based on previous local case files."

"Has this sort of thing ha-happened b-before?" Tara asked, hugging her arms to herself.

"Bodies have been found as a result of ritual sacrifice, but none near the Summer Solstice. This is definitely a first."

"Well yeah," Willow said, everyone's attention falling to her. "The solstice is a time for celebration. A sacrifice isn't usually offered unless a favor is needed."

Giles sighed, wincing his eyes to try and force the gritty feeling from them. He heard a buzzing sound and shook his head, the gag tugging on his cheeks. The buzzing persisted and he growled, forcing his mind to clear.

"What do we do now?" Xander asked, looking to Willow. "Research?"

"Y-yeah, let's... let's get some books and take them back to the dorm. We can check for any prophesies while we're at it."

"When's the Summer Solstice?" he asked.

"Two days," Willow, Tara and Anya replied.

Xander and Willow slowly stood, both looking at Buffy a moment before locking gazes, then headed to the bookshelves. Riley moved to Buffy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. With soothing words and plenty of strength, he pulled Buffy to a standing position and began walking her towards the front door.

"We're gonna find him, Buffy, I pro-" She stopped walking with him when they reached the door. "Come on, babe. Let's get you home for a while." He pulled but couldn't move her. "Your mom is going to take good care of you until we can get this sorted out." When he tried pulling on her again, Buffy moved swiftly, turning and flinging him through the door and across the courtyard.

She didn't blink though. Her expression didn't change. Slowly, she walked back to the couch and folded into the corner, eyes blank and unseeing.

Xander rushed out to Riley while Tara and Willow went to Buffy. Willow ran her hand down Buffy's hair and looked to Tara, her eyes pleading. "Is she under some kind of spell?"

Tara shook her head. Buffy's aura was clear, if a bit dark.

"She's rooted here," Tara said. "She doesn't want to leave until this is resolved."

A small sob escaped Willow as she continued to run her hand over Buffy's hair.

"I think she cracked a rib," Riley said with a grunt. Xander offered a hand up, helping pull Riley to his feet.

"Never tried making Buffy go somewhere she didn't want to before," Xander said. "Good to know what happens." He clapped Riley on the shoulder and they stepped back into the apartment.

"Well you're not Giles," said Anya. All eyes swung to her. It was the first thing she'd said since she entered the room. "What? He was the only person to ever make Buffy do something she didn't want to do." When no one had anything to say to that, she sighed. "He was the only one she was willing to bend for."

"Buffy fought Giles on lots of stuff," Xander said, a gentle smile to his girlfriend. "She's way too independent."

Giles silently agreed, but was shocked at Anya's next words.

"She might be independent, but when it comes to really important matters, who does she go to? Giles." Anya huffed and crossed her arms. "If he hadn't tried to remind her of her own independence she might've been here when he was attacked last night and she wouldn't be a catatonic slayer."

"An -"

"What, Xander? Am I wrong? I've seen the way this group interacts longer than you realize. I was a vengeance demon, remember? I've seen everything between the two of them. All the times she's felt scorned, she never wanted vengeance. Not once."

"How -? What -?" Xander fumbled and waved his hands around. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?"

"You never asked!"

Xander threw his hands up in the air, defeated. Giles wished the boy would stop questioning her so she could continue. He'd never heard an objective, educated angle of his slayer.

"Look, no matter how angry she gets with him, she will always forgive Giles. No matter how hurt she feels, she will eventually come back to him. He's her Watcher. She is connected to him."

"She hasn't been very connected lately," Willow said, sad eyes looking to the ex-demon.

"You're kidding right? Do you have any idea how close Malik came to getting a wish out of her?" All eyes blinked at her and she rolled hers. Anya pointed to Buffy. "When Giles told her to be more independent, that she didn't need to come running to him for everything anymore, he broke her heart. Stood right there and broke it. And I got a message from Malik more frustrated than I've ever heard him. 'What's wrong with this slayer?' he asked. 'Why is she so set on hurting all the time?'" She sighed and shook her head. "I told him about the Cruciamentum and Angel and he gave up. Way too complicated for him."

"Buffy wouldn't hurt Giles," Willow said, slowly standing. "She's said stuff she didn't mean, and she's been all avoidy since the whole Olivia incident, but I knew she'd eventually get over it." She coughed, hugging herself. "I didn't know he broke her heart."

"Well, you try having the single most important man in your life tell you to go away so he could have orgasms," Anya said, frowning.

Giles groaned, incensed and too tired to do more than shake his head.

"I seriously doubt -" Xander said.

"Well of course that wasn't the intention," Anya said, rolling her eyes. "But Buffy wasn't prepared to find an orgasm friend in Giles' apartment. Doesn't anyone pay attention to how possessive she is?"

Riley cleared his throat and the Scoobies all turned attention to him. He nodded to the slayer in question. "We can't leave her here while we go off researching."

"Oh for -" Anya strode to the desk and picked up a letter opener, throwing it haphazardly at Buffy. Before anyone could react, physically or verbally, Buffy caught it and slowly lowered her hand, the letter opener dropping to the floor. "She's fine. If she can throw Captain Car-"

Xander swept Anya up, covering her mouth with his hand, smiling at the room. "Anya's right, Buffy's got some weird muscle memory thing going on. We'll leave Anya here and be back in about three hours." He looked to his girlfriend, slowly removing his hand. "Okay, An?"

She glared at him but accepted his kiss before he moved to pick up the books he'd been carrying a moment ago.


	6. Wake Up Call

After Willow and Tara cast a few protective wards on Buffy, the group left save for Anya. The blonde ex-demon did her own survey of the damage, clucking her tongue. "Boy... the Powers That Be sure know how to throw a loop at you." She sighed and sat next to Buffy. "When you wake up remind me to tell you about some of my previous brushes with the slayer line."

Giles sighed and wiggled his extremities, making sure he could still feel them. Whatever Ethan had cast had Giles feeling weightless and tied at the same time. Like being tied to a raft in the middle of a very still lake.

Anya rose and walked the room again, this time plucking a few books from the shelves and returning to the couch.

"Well, well. Sumerian. Giles must've been pretty dedicated to his Watcher's training at the academy." She looked to Buffy then opened the book, flipping through its pages. "It's not part of the required language set."

Giles decided he definitely needed to ask Anya everything she knew about watchers and slayers. It was disturbing to think the annoying young woman was an untapped asset to the team.

He sighed and shifted. Who was he kidding? What team?

He'd asked for his own independence and look where it got him. Sitting around the apartment all day, dusting, cross-referencing. Growing a seemingly unfounded resentment to Buffy.

Buffy.

He stared at her. His slayer. He had no idea how much his words had affected her. How cruel he sounded to her. He was so sure of her own will for independence. Of the definite need she had to spread her wings and fly away to college.

'You've got no one to blame your loneliness on but yourself, you old sod,' he thought. 'And look at the consequences.'

* * *

Buffy watched everything happening around her on Giles' small black and white TV. She knew they were worried, but it was so much easier to figure things out if she didn't have to talk to anyone. If she didn't have to worry about their feelings. She looked around herself, away from the outside view, at Giles' apartment. The way it should be.

Furniture in its place, no blood spilled anywhere.

No... appendages.

She looked up to the ceiling again, glaring at her Watcher. He was bound and gagged, his eyes closed for now. Why couldn't she get him to come down and speak? She was in Psych 101, she should be able to figure out how to will her sub-consciousness into submitting.

"That's probably not coming up on the lesson plan for at least another two weeks."

She sighed and stood, making her way to the kitchen and setting the kettle on. She had so many clear memories of Giles doing this, she could do it in her sleep. She'd watched him putter around for years. It was a familiar warm feeling that had her smiling.

"Boy the Powers That Be sure know how to throw a loop at you," said TV-Anya. Buffy scurried to the living room, looking and listening intently. "...remind me to tell you about some of my previous brushes with the slayer line."

"Knowing how you categorize things, I might pass. Giles will want to know, though," Buffy said to the TV.

When Anya walked out of view, Buffy went back to the kitchen and waited for the kettle to boil. In short order she made up a tray, complete with Giles' blessed "biscuits". Those tasty cookies always made her leave in a good mood.

She looked up to her Watcher again.

"Giles!" she said, calling up to him. He stirred. Her heart beat a little faster and she cupped her hands up toward his figure. "GILES!"

He groaned and shook his head, the image of him flickering for a second.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered, running to the dining table and standing on it, a good three feet below him. "GILES! Wake up!"

* * *

"Giles!"

He sighed. The impatient tone was recognized instantly, but he knew it was only in his mind. He moved a little, gripping the arms of the chair.

"GILES!"

He groaned and shook his head, forcing all thought from her and the hurt that now surrounded any thought of her.

He was peaceful only for a few blessed moments before, clear as day, he heard her yell, somewhat close to his face, "GILES! Wake up!"

* * *

His eyes snapped open, staring down at her.

"Hey Watcher-mine," she said, grinning. "Why don't you get off the ceiling like a good figment of my imagination? We have to figure out what happened."

"Mmf rrmf fumm mmmf mrmf."

Buffy rolled her eyes and hopped off the table. "So you're going to be useless. That's just great." She went to the coffee table and picked up a cookie, nibbling on it.

Giles took in the sight of her. She was wearing different clothes, and his apartment was cleaned. Furniture in place, banister intact. It looked brighter and warmer than he ever remembered seeing it.

A purple butterfly trailing gold dust fluttered by, landing on the table. His eyes shifted to a field outside his open window. The sun was shining bright and warm. Not blinding, but not clouded either. The grass glowed in the light, and crickets chirped. Flowers were in bloom.

"Mmmffeh?"

She looked up to him, then saw his eyes looking at the field. She laughed.

Laughed! His startled gaze swung to her as she skipped to the window, her body flickering between modern-day Buffy and what must've been her five-year-old form, leaning on the sill. "Isn't it pretty, Giles? It's my happy place." She looked up to him, smiling. "It's the meadow behind my grandma's house. There are butterflies and sometimes even a rabbit or two. I haven't been since I was really little." She was 19 again, smiling and golden.

She sighed and turned, leaning on the sill and looking up at him, her finger tapping her chin. "We've gotta get you down from there. I mean, you're only in my head, but at least you're better than no Giles at all."

The TV burbled and Anya started speaking again. "I hope they find out something soon. It would hurt to watch Xander grieve for Giles. He's already so sad whenever he talks about his parents."

Buffy sighed again and looked up to Giles. "Do you see what happens when you're wrong?" She pointed up at him. "Now stop fooling around and get down here!"

Giles sighed through his nose, glaring down at her.

"Giles, this is really getting ridiculous. We're in my head. Can't you just, I don't know, will yourself to not be up there?"

When all he could do was glare some more, she pouted at him and huffed, throwing herself onto the sofa and picking up her cup of tea.

"Fine, stay up there. See how easy it will be for me to figure this out on my own." She looked up at him, frowning. "That's what you wanted, right? For me to figure stuff out on my own?"

Giles groaned and closed his eyes, pain lancing through his heart. He shook his head, his teeth clenching around the gag so tight his jaw ached. The vision of Giles on the ceiling flickered and Buffy stood, quickly putting the cup down and calling out to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? Just please... don't leave me here." She met his startled gaze and walked directly under him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please don't leave me, Giles, I... I'm scared."

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be free of his bindings and holding her, hugging her to his chest. He wanted it so much he could feel her against him, hugging him back, and wished he could feel it for eternity. When he opened his eyes, he expected to find himself looking down at Buffy, either in his dream world or in the real one. Instead he was looking at the crown of her head, her arms squeezing him round his middle like a life line.

"Buffy," he said, and grunted when she kept him from breaking the embrace. "Can't.. breathe."

"Oh god," she said, jumping back. "Sorry. Sorry." She looked up at him, her face fearful and hopeful all at once. "Sorry."

"You said that."

"Yeah, well, I am."

"As am I."

She closed her eyes, tipped her chin down. "You don't have to -"

"I didn't realize I'd hurt you, Buffy. I'm so terribly sorry."

She shrugged and sniffed, leaning in for another hug. "Water meets bridge. It's no big, Giles."

They stood there for a time, just hugging, old wounds mending as best they could under such dire circumstances. Giles sighed and rested his cheek on the top of her head, his breath ruffling her hair.

"What a pair we make," he said.

"We're the most emotionally stunted people on the planet."

"Perhaps the Powers are fond of irony."

"I'm beginning to hate it, personally."

Giles snorted and hugged her a little tighter. "I have missed you dearly."

"Me too."

They finally broke apart, sitting on the couch. The TV blared and the phone rang, Anya rising from the couch of the real world to answer it. Giles could hear the phone in his head, hear Anya's words, as well as see the actions on his little TV.

"I must say, I've never concocted quite such a mental milieu before."

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, because you would totally broadcast the real world on TV to keep up with the times." Her nose wrinkled as his attention swung back to her. "What's a milieu?"

"Surroundings," he said softly, absently. He looked around the room, at the blurred details of things he knew were there in the real world. A stack of books he'd received on shipment last Thursday weren't on his shelf. The broadsword he'd been cleaning last night wasn't hanging on the rack near the closet.

"Buffy, this is... inside your mind?" he asked.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Where have you been, Giles?" At his look she sobered, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I do believe we've a conference of minds," he said. His eyes widened, though he was too afraid to hope this could be a reality. "Good lord, I'll bet he didn't count on this!"

"Who?" she said, sitting forward. "What's going on?"

"Ethan!" he said, standing and pacing. "Ethan Rayne." He laughed, mirthless and excited. "How could he have foreseen this? Oh, he won't see us coming. That bastard will regret -"

"Uh, Giles?" He stopped, looking down at her. "Care to catch up your slayer? Seeing as we're in my head and all."

"Ethan did this. He is the reason my apartment looks like a bloody massacre happened in the confines of my home."

Her features hardened. "He's the one who beat you to hell?"

"No, Buffy, he didn't beat me at all!" Giles looked to the TV, pointing at the few items her fixed gaze could see of the real world. "He manufactured this-this-this scene. He wanted to break you down."

"That's not your blood on the walls? I could smell it Giles. It's definitely yours." She glared at him. "For a subconscious representation of my Watcher you aren't very good at figuring things out."

Giles sighed and pointed to the back of his head. "It was my blood, but he only took enough to splash around. He wanted you to think I'd been hurt, possibly killed. That isn't even my hand on my desk."

"...Really?"

She looked so scared, so hopeful, he couldn't believe it. This was his slayer. She was fierce. A warrior. Goddess among mortals.

"Buffy, I'm not just your subconscious. I'm really here, in your mind. You called me to you."

Stepping back, she looked up at the ceiling, noticing for the first time that he was still there, though now his eyes were closed, his body relaxed like he was asleep. "I called you?"

"Yes, you pulled on our connection." He stepped forward, cupping her shoulder. "Think of it like a phone line between you and I, except we're able to see each other as well."

"Oh... well that's cool... I guess." She lowered her eyes. "Are you dead?"

"No, I'm fine!" He pulled her to the spot below his prone form, pointing. "That's where I am in the real world, Buffy. Ethan cast spells to dock me there, and cloaked me from anyone else seeing or hearing me."

"You could've starved!" she said, her entire body tense.

"Yes, well I imagine I'm not top on his list of priorities since the main point was to take you out of the picture."

She thought on this for a moment, staring up at his body. "Giles... how am I going to get you down?"

"Have you tried waking up yet?"

She shook her head, looking up at him. "I needed to think."

"Ah, well, let's get you relaxed and we'll see about waking you up, alright?"

She nodded, stealing a glance at him as he walked her back to the sofa. She bit her lip as she sat, lowering her eyes to her hands. "Giles?"

"Yes?"

"You're on the ceiling?"

"Yes." He watched her now, curious where this line of questioning was going.

"So you've been there the whole time?"

He sighed and pulled her to him, holding her to his chest. "Yes."

"I -" she paused, fisting her hands into his shirt. Her breath started hitching. "I didn't kn-know what to do. I - Giles, I -"

"Sshhh, shh, it's alright. I'm fine. I swear to you I'm fine, Buffy."

"There was so much blood," she said, fighting for a full breath. "A-and your hand. Your hand on the desk. I c-couldn't even - I didn't know what -"

"Shh shh, Buffy, hush now. It's alright. Everything will be alright." He rocked her slowly, humming into her ear. "It's alright, Buffy. I'm fine."

The tears came. They flowed and stopped in their own time, and she curled into his side, afraid to let him go again.

"Better?" he asked. She only nodded.

* * *

Anya heard Buffy's breath hitch and looked up, startled to see tears streaking her blank face.

"Buffy?" she whispered.

No response.

* * *

"We have to wake up so you can find someone to remove the spells," he said again.

"Okay, I'm trying!" She glared at him. "It's not like I've ever been in a coma before."

"You're not in a coma, Buffy, you're only catatonic. You've simply... recessed into your mind while the outside world continues around you."

"Sure sounds like a coma to me."

He sighed and waved his hand. "Never mind. Just, try to relax. Focus on your breathing."

Buffy closed her eyes, forcing her features to relax.

"Feel your body. It's there, waiting for you to control it."

She took a deep breath, in and out, her lips pursing.

"Start considering your muscles. How in control of them you are when you fight. How connected you are to your body when you need to slay."

She nodded, remembering all the battles she'd fought. All the energy she'd expelled with her body.

"Now, take your time, focus on your right foot. Focus further on your toes. Feel the floor beneath them?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Now, when that feeling is strong enough, wiggle your toes." He waited, watching her. "And when you're sure you're wiggling your toes, move your foot."

Buffy slowly laid back, her hair spreading about her head.

"Let that movement crawl up your leg to your shoulder and down to your hand. Soon, you'll be able to control your whole body -"

Buffy's eyes snapped open, the sight of Giles' blood-covered walls and broken furniture a confirmation she was awake. She slowly turned her head.

"We need to call Wil-"

Anya screamed and fell off the couch, glaring at her. "Gods, Buffy, you could've warned me!"

Buffy grinned and leaned forward, holding her hand to help Anya up. "Sorry. We need to call Willow."


	7. Clean Up and a Colonel

Four hours later Ethan was dragged into Giles' apartment, his face scuffed and one of his eyes swollen shut. When Buffy saw him she launched, landing a blow to his face that nearly knocked him out. She'd held back at the last second only because she heard Willow's startled cry.

"You son of a bitch! Get him down, now!"

Slowly, he turned his head toward her, a smile on his broken lips. "Make me."

Buffy pulled back again, not even noticing Ethan's wince as he prepared for another blow, but Riley grabbed her wrist, shaking his head at her.

"Hey Willow?" She snatched her arm from Riley.

"Y-yeah?"

Buffy trained her eyes on Ethan. "If a sorcerer dies, doesn't that usually mean his active spells end, too?"

"In theory, but –" Willow's eyes widened and she rushed forward. "Buffy, no, you can't kill him."

"Why not? He seems pretty ready for it."

"You'll regret it," Riley said. They all looked to him, but he was staring at Ethan, his face hard. "Any human life taken is regretted."

"I think I can justify it if I'm saving someone else," Buffy said, taking a step closer.

"Buffy, no!"

She reached down, hauling Ethan from the ground, his feet dangling.

"Let him down – gently – or I will kill you right now."

It was in her eyes, his death. And he knew, no matter the blithe threats of adventures past, that she meant it this time. Somehow he just hadn't seen this scenario as a possible outcome.

"You put me down and let me calm enough to perform the reversal," he said, the confidence in his voice a complete facade.

Slowly, Buffy lowered Ethan to his feet and shoved him around the couch. Without more than a few seconds to consider her course of action, she pressed on his shoulders until he sat on the floor.

"Willow, Tara, seal us in."

"Wha- Buffy, I don't even know how to -"

"Find a way." She crossed her arms and glared down at Ethan. "He has no chance and no choice."

Willow sighed and looked to Tara, who gave a reassuring smile. "I'm pretty sure we can do it with a simple incantation." The blonde held her hand out and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The energies bubbled in them, connecting them. As they connected, the words they would need spilled from their lips in unison.

Buffy noticed Ethan's expression change from fear to ... intrigued. He moved to say something but thought better of it when he caught a glimpse of Buffy's expression.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat. He closed his eyes and after a brief breathing exercise, he began removing layers of the spells. The first to be removed was the cloaking spell, so he could track Giles' movement to the ground. Xander gasped when the Watcher suddenly appeared, fixated to the ceiling. After five more lines, Giles floated to the floor.

Buffy reared back and punched Ethan in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Even with that small act separating time for her, she still beat the others to Giles, yanking the ropes from his wrists and feet. She curled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. Slowly, gently, Giles wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head to the top of her head.

Willow and Xander exchanged a knowing look before approaching. "We're so glad you're okay," Willow said, rubbing her hand on his shoulder. He opened tired eyes and offered a tired smile.

"Thank you for everything, Willow." His eyes traveled to the others. "Thank you."

Willow smiled, Tara blushed, and Anya snuggled close to Xander, for once keeping her commentary and questions to herself. With hands joined, Willow and Tara removed the containment spell and waved to Giles.

"We're going to go sleep for a while. Kinda exhausted."

"Us too," Xander said, his arm wrapping around Anya's shoulders. "We'll be back to help clean up."

"No need," Riley said, hauling Ethan up by his arms. "Clean-up crew is scheduled to come in tomorrow. And since this guy was on a few wanted lists, we'll find a way for the government to pay restitution and replacement of damaged items, as well as any hospital bills."

Giles relaxed and nodded. "I thank you."

Riley gave a long look at Buffy's prone form, frowning slightly. "I'll... see you tomorrow."

The group filed out, softly closing the door behind them. Giles looked down at the huddled girl on his lap. She seemed to want to disappear within him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not even close, but I will be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to sleep."

"I think for our own sakes we should at least try to stomach some toast and juice. Just to keep us from feeling ill later."

Buffy sighed and unfurled herself from his lap. "Ok. Go upstairs, I'll be there in a sec."

"No, I didn't mean -"

"Giles." He paused, his brows up. "I think I can handle toast and juice."

After a small smile, he rose from the chair, his back and legs popping and pulling. He groaned, winced his eyes shut, and bent forward a bit, unable to stand straight just yet.

"I think I'll try to stretch out upstairs," he said, turning.

"I'll be up in a sec."

* * *

Buffy climbed the stairs, his tea tray in her hands. She'd made two slices of toast each, two glasses of juice, and a cup of tea for Giles, knowing he'd prefer it before he tried to sleep. Giles was laid out on the bed, one of his arms blocking the light from his eyes.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" he said.

Grinning, she replied, "Orange."

Giles chuckled and moved his arm to look at her. "I believe I've heard this one before."

"I brought toasty goodness," she said, moving to his side and placing the tray on his nightstand. She sank onto the bed beside him, looking down at his tired eyes, his gentle smile. "I made a cup of tea for you."

His smile widened and he sat up a bit, leaning against his headboard. "That was very thoughtful of you, thank you, Buffy."

"No big," she said, shrugging. She sighed and lowered her eyes to her hands, only then realizing she was wringing them into her shirt. She forced herself to relax. Giles grabbed up a piece of toast and finished it in three bites. He was already through a second piece and reaching for a third when Buffy blurted, "I'm sorry."

He stopped mid-chew, then swallowed, searching her face. "Whatever could you be sorry for, Buffy." His question didn't sound right... the words made a question, but his tone didn't. Her throat dry, she grabbed a glass of juice and chugged it down, giving herself time to formulate an answer.

"For being all avoidy." She lowered the glass to the tray, trailing a finger through the condensation on its side. "I didn't mean to..." She paused, unsure of what word she could use to describe her concerns.

"Punish me?"

She winced and met his eyes. "Yeah."

"I know."

"No, you don't."

"Buffy, I could hear everything they were saying as well, remember?"

"That's not - I don't mean... Uughh," she said, the frustrated groan escaping her. She lowered her face to her hands, rubbing her cheeks and eyes. "I hate words."

A gentle touch on her hand made her lower them, looking at him. He cupped her cheek, smiling at her. "I love you, too, Buffy." He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek, catching a tear. "I know you are trying to make sense of the happenings over the last day, so just try to rest for now. You have all the time you need to figure it out."

"I was so scared you were dead." She scooted closer, covering his hand with her own. "I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"Well now you have. And I'm still here. I'll be here any time you need me."

She bit her lip and looked at the other side of him... the empty side of the bed. She slowly brought her eyes to his. "Giles... will you totally wig if I wanted to sleep here?"

His smile returned. "Not at all." He motioned to his side, lifting the quilt. "My couch is not sufficient for true rest, anyway."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Word Guy." She climbed over him and snuggled under the covers, resting a hand on his chest. He covered it with his own, turning his head to face her as he settled onto his back.

"Sleep, Buffy. We can talk tomorrow."

"Night, Giles."

"Good night."

He was almost asleep when he heard her whisper, "I love you, too, Watcher-mine."

* * *

Riley opened the apartment door carefully, peeking inside. It'd been eighteen hours and no one had heard from Buffy or Giles. Everything was same as the day before, though the blood had dried and darkened considerably. The larger puddle had coagulated bits still shining in the middle. A moan upstairs caught his attention and he ran up them quickly, quietly.

Giles was sitting up against the headboard, an arm around Buffy's shoulders. She was asleep but she was curled against his side and half-laying on his chest. The Watcher met Riley's startled gaze and gave him a small smile, calm and reserved.

"Good morning," he said, soft so as not to wake Buffy. "I'm sorry if I can't stand to greet you properly. She was very upset last night, seems to be having some nightmares."

"Yeah, she usually does after a big battle," Riley said.

Giles nodded, lowering his gaze to Buffy's tousled blonde hair. "How did Ethan's travel fare?"

"He made it to base in Nevada five hours ago. They're instituting some pretty heavy questioning before they have to surrender him to the British government." Giles nodded again. "Um... Mister Giles?"

"Hm?" he said, raising his eyes.

"Does Buffy usually get that upset when someone in her group goes missing?"

Giles' brow furrowed. "I don't believe I've ever seen her react to a situation quite that way before. Why?"

"Oh," said Riley, lowering his eyes. "No reason."

Giles sighed and squared a look at the boy. "Buffy has lost a watcher before." When Riley's eyes snapped up, alarmed, Giles nodded. "Her first watcher was killed before her eyes, and she was left alone to deal with the consequences when she'd vanquished her foe."

"Back in L.A.?"

"Yes. A powerful master vampire named Lothos."

Riley looked to Buffy again. "She was only fifteen."

"Sixteen, actually," Giles said, also looking down at her. "It happened on her birthday."

Riley winced and shifted on his feet, locking his hands behind his back. "The clean-up crew and damage inspectors will be here in about an hour. I thought you'd like a chance to wake up, get dressed. One of the administrators of Sunnydale's base is coming to escort you both to dinner."

"Thank you," Giles said, offering a small smile. "We'll be down in a bit then."

Nodding, Riley accepted the dismissal and jogged downstairs, his mind racing as he considered the implications of the conversation he'd just had.

Giles ran his hand up Buffy's arm, squeezing her shoulder. "You'll have to talk to him soon."

"I know." She sighed, opening her eyes. "I don't want to, but I will."

"Shower?"

"Better go before me, Giles. I'll empty the water heater."

He chuckled and rolled from under her, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I shall endeavor to save some for you, then."

"I'll be here," she said, closing her eyes and smiling. He looked back at her, the contentment on her face surprising him.

* * *

Giles studied his reflection as he buttoned his shirt. The events of the last 48 hours left him overwhelmed, unsure of how to handle his emotions, and those of his small family.

"I didn't know you were a primper, Giles."

He looked over his reflection's shoulder, smiling. "Just getting dressed."

Buffy bit her lip and looked down at her own attire. Sleep worn and rumpled.

"I don't wanna meet the Initiative guy in this."

"I believe there is still an emergency bag in the back of the closet."

Her eyes lit up and she rushed into his closet. "I was wondering where this top went!" She stepped out a moment later, grinning, wearing the maroon cowl-neck top. "I like this one better anyway."

"As do I."

"I know," she said, drawing his eyes to her. She was using his brush through her hair, looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "You told me that the last time I wore it."

He didn't know what to say to that... didn't realize she remembered his compliments to her appearance.

"Mister Giles?" Riley was downstairs, calling up to the loft. Giles stepped to the rail.

"Yes?"

"Colonel Jacobs is here."

"We'll be right down." He stared down, counting the people in his home. "Do keep an eye on my library, Riley. These books are vital to my research."

"Yes, sir," Riley said, immediately moving to the workers.

"He's a good boy," Giles said to Buffy, his voice low.

"Yeah, he is."

Turning, Giles leaned on the railing, crossing his arms. "And he appears eager to please."

"Yeah." She glanced at Giles, saw the patient look on his face. He'd figured something out, and he was waiting for her to tell him. "Can we talk about this later?" She looked down. "Alone?"

"Certainly."

They made their way downstairs, watching the busy cleaners work. Someone was measuring Giles' banister. Blood was being cleaned from every surface it could be found. Riley was talking to a man in a clean, pressed suit, his feet shoulder-width, hands clasped behind his back. When they noticed Buffy and Giles, the man smiled and stepped forward.

"Mister Giles, Miss Summers. I'm Colonel Jacobs. It's a pleasure to meet you both, though I wish it could be under better circumstances." He shook hands with both of them, then motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

They nodded and followed him, Buffy avoiding Riley's concerned gaze. She stayed close to Giles, though she was able to resist the urge to hold his hand. They climbed into a waiting car, Colonel Jacobs sitting in the front passenger seat with Buffy and Giles in the rear.

"Oh, Mister Giles," he said, almost like an afterthought, "I believe this is yours?" He held out the gold and onyx ring, smiling. "We had it cleaned this morning."

Giles smiled, but Buffy grabbed it before he could even lift his hand. She looked at it, rolling it in her fingers. Colonel Jacobs gave her an odd look but faced forward, keeping whatever he thought of the girl to himself.

She looked up, found Giles watching her and blushed a little. "Sorry. I just... when I saw it on that hand, a-and -"

"I understand," he said softly, covering her hands with his. "I was there."

"I don't think there are words to make you understand," she said, pulling her hands up. Holding his hand, she slipped the ring back onto his finger, staring down at it. "I've never felt that before."

The driver watched them in the rear-view mirror. His curious gaze caught Giles' attention and he offered a small smile. "I suppose we're something of a mystery to your organization, Colonel Jacobs?"

Jacobs chuckled. "You could say that. We've heard of the Slayer before. The HSTs we collect are always telling tales of a girl destined to fight them all. We chalked it up to mythos... a kind of HST fairy tale."

"Now that's a first," Buffy said, smirking. "I've never been called a fairy tale before."

"We've been contacted by an ambassador within the military, someone with a high security clearance, who says we're to make sure that everything is taken care of. Apparently some council in England is nervous."

"That happens when you piss off a girl strong enough to kill as many monsters as I have," said Buffy.

Jacobs cleared his throat. "Either way, the clean-up crew should be finished up before we get back, and they've been ordered to report any damages to me when we return."

"I'm more concerned with the texts than my coffee table."

The younger man laughed and looked at Giles. "I can understand that, but if I'm told to take care of everything, then that's what will happen."

They pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant. Buffy walked with Giles and Jacobs until she stopped, looking back.

"Isn't he coming?"

"No, he's on driving duty right now."

"So he's going to go drive somewhere else?"

"No... he's going to wait for us and drive us back to Mister Giles' apartment."

"They why can't he come in with us?"

"Buffy, I'm sure he's already eaten," Giles said, cupping her elbow. She turned and strode back to the car, tapping on the young man's window. He rolled it down, clearly confused.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm on duty right now."

"I asked if you were hungry, not if you were on duty." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight so she could tap her foot.

The private blinked and looked at Jacobs, clearly at a loss. Buffy cocked her head to the side and looked back at Giles. "I think I broke him."

"He isn't to leave his station until relieved from duty, Miss Summers."

Buffy rolled her eyes and bent down, meeting the private eye-to-eye. "I was going to insist you eat with us."

"Thank you."

She nodded and turned, heading back to the two waiting men. "Okay, let's eat. I'm starving."

Giles chuckled and shook his head, cupping Buffy's elbow as they walked behind Jacobs. She was looking at everything around her, observing, mentally logging. He wasn't sure why it was happening now, but he respected it. Buffy, though very skilled and caring she may be, was rarely aware of more than her own world.

* * *

"Is there anything else you can share about Mister Rayne? Anything we should be aware of before we relinquish custody?"

Giles sighed, fingering the stem of his wine glass. "Ethan is cunning, calculating. You will need to transport him bound, gagged and drugged. His doesn't have limitless power, but his is powerful."

"Duly noted."

"The world would be a better place without him," Buffy said, poking at her food.

"Buffy."

"What?" she said, looking up with wide, innocent eyes. "It's true."

"They can't exterminate him."

"Fine," she said, turning to Jacobs. "Maybe when you 'transport' him, you forget to put air-holes in the box. Is that a possibility?"

Both men laughed, though Giles could tell she was only half-joking. He smiled and finished the last of his wine.

"Well, I have a bit of a surprise for you. Both of you actually," Jacobs said, placing his napkin on the table. He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table and weaving his fingers together. "I've been asked to offer you positions within the Initiative."

Buffy and Giles had matching looks of surprise. "Wait, you want us to work for you?"

"Well not for me, no. But the Initiative is dedicated to the very same goals as a slayer and her watcher. If we could combine forces -"

"Wait," Buffy said, waving a hand and covering her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Just wait. We've already worked for one big secret organization -"

"Worked?"

"And that ended when they tried to have me killed and fired the only man who kept me alive. What kind of work would you have me do? Because I can't let it get in the way of my calling."

"Consultations, of course. Research. Battle tactics and training."

Buffy and Giles glanced at each other, and Buffy sighed. "Look, I need to share something with you Colonel Jacobs. Your agent, Riley Finn?"

"Yes, Finn is one of our finest."

"He's only had about twenty kills." Jacobs nodded, encouraging her to continue. She looked to Giles, who also nodded his ascent. "I surpassed twenty kills in my first month." Jacobs blinked. "When I was sixteen." Jacobs' mouth dropped open.

"I believe, what Buffy is trying to point out, is that she has been in the business of eliminating the demon population for quite some time, and has quite a bit more experience and responsibility than is needed for a consultation position for the military."

"I-if I may ask," Jacbos said, pausing to clear his throat, " -uh, how many kills have you had?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I stopped counting around eight hundred."

"Oh yes, your eight hundred party. I remember that."

Buffy grinned. "Best jellies ever that night."

"Quite."

"Eight hundred?" Jacobs said, almost a squeak. "When did you stop counting?"

"Um.. when was the party, Giles? Right before prom?"

"Yes, it was interrupted by one of those damned hell hounds."

Buffy nodded, grinning. "That was the night I broke in the broadsword." Colonel Jacobs shook his head, staring. Buffy noticed and nodded as she said, "I think I broke him, too. Maybe we should go home."

"No, wait, you're telling me a girl of-of-of -"

"Nineteen," Buffy supplied.

"Nineteen. Nineteen? Has killed over eight hundred hostiles?"

"Well, technically, I was eighteen -"

"Buffy," said Giles, grinning at her.

"Why did you stop counting?" Jacobs asked.

"I don't know," Buffy said, shrugging. "I mean, the mayor's ascension was coming up, and all the vampires were going to be helping him. It just seemed like a waste of time to keep tabs."

"Ascension?"

"He wanted to be a true demon. They're terribly big, nasty things. The high school was, uh, blown up in the process of stopping his campaign of unending terror on the world."

"That was definitely the most satisfying apocalypse we've ever stopped."

"Apocalypse?" said Jacobs. "What, I mean, world-ending, and -"

"Yep. God, it was so great to see Principal Snyder get eaten. He was evil. Human, of course, but totally evil."

"I sometimes wonder if he was, indeed, human," Giles muttered.

"How many, um... what's the plural for apocalypse?" Jacobs asked, looking to Giles.

"Apocalypses."

"How many of those?"

Buffy looked to Giles, her face scrunched. "How many, Giles? Like, seven now?"

"Yes, give or take."

"The Master counts, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"My god," Jacobs said, staring at her.

"Nope, I'm just the Slayer." She giggled. "I kinda wish I was all-powerful, though. I'd save so much money on my wardrobe."

"What do you mean?"

"Keeping up my keen and stylish fashion sense isn't an easy task, Colonel Jacobs. My mom can't afford to buy me new clothes every time I slay."

"Don't you get paid by the Council for your service?"

Buffy and Giles exchanged a look before they both started laughing.


	8. Not Made of Stone

"Well, I've certainly never had dinner with more valiant companions," Jacobs said, staring at Buffy. She kept her groan from echoing into the real world. He'd been staring at her the rest of their time together. "I have to say, Miss Summers -"

"Buffy."

"Yes... I, uh -" he looked about, then stiffened, locking his hand to his brow in a salute to her. She blinked and did an odd wave at her forehead. "Thank you for all you have done."

Finally she understood and flashed a bright smile at him, dazing the man. "You're welcome."

Giles saw Riley coming and urged Jacobs into a conversation of their next steps, and what kind of operation the Initiative was working towards.

"Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She winced, but turned to him, a small smile for him. "Sure."

He nodded to the other side of the courtyard, where they went for a little privacy. He sighed, glancing at Giles every few seconds.

"Look, Buffy -"

"We can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't... I can't date you. This, whatever it was, between you and me? It can't happen."

"Do we really have to go through all this again?"

"There is no going through it. I can't date you, not knowing..."

"Knowing what, Buffy?"

She sighed, looking down at her hands. "Knowing I won't love you."

"...Oh."

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, you've got that right," he said, looking to his left.

She followed his gaze to Giles, who was still talking with Jacobs. "What?"

"You and Mister Giles? Really? He's old enough to be your father."

"What are you _talking _about?"

"Oh, so I'm imagining things between you two?"

"I don't know, Riley, you aren't making a whole lotta sense!"

Both Jacobs and Giles looked at the couple, their conversation stopping as they heard Buffy's voice rise.

"Does he fulfill your daddy complexes or something?" Riley said, his attention back on her.

"In case you missed it, there was a line and you just crossed it."

"I should've known you were crazy the minute I found out about Parker." Buffy gasped, taking a step back. He blinked down at her and took a step forward, reaching for her arm. "Buffy, wait, I –"

"Don't touch me!" she said, retreating further.

"I didn't mean it –"

"Get out," she said, shaking as she glared at him. "Don't ever come near me again."

"Buffy –"

"I believe Miss Summers asked you to leave, Agent Finn." Jacobs approached with Giles, crossing his arms.

"With all due respect, this is a private matter, sir."

"And when a woman capable of killing more than nine hundred HSTs asks you to leave, private matter or not, you comply, soldier."

Riley blinked and looked at Buffy. "Nine hundred?"

"Give or take a few," Giles said, glaring at the boy.

"You had no right to say that, and you know it," she said, crossing her arms as well. "Now get lost before I really lose my temper."

Sighing, Riley shook his head and turned away, his back stiff as he stalked from the courtyard.

"Alright?" Giles asked, cupping her shoulder. She offered a wan smile.

"I'll be fine."

Jacobs reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card case. He flipped it open and handed the heavy cut card to Giles. "If you ever need anything, I'm a phone call away."

Giles nodded and smiled, tucking the card into his pocket. "Thank you, Colonel Jacobs."

"Mason. My friends call me Mason." Giles smiled and shook the colonel's hand. Jacobs nodded and motioned to the door. "Let's see how they're doing."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Giles descended the stairs, scratching the back of his head. He paused, stopping half-way down, when he spotted Buffy on her knees, looking under the couch for something.

"Good morning, Buffy."

She jerked back, hitting her head on the new coffee table. "Ouch." She sat up and looked at the stairs, a guilty pout forming. "Morning."

"Buffy…" He sighed. "We've talked about this."

"I'm just looking for my homework!"

"It is seven in the morning. You expect me to believe you got up early enough to be dressed and run across town to look under my couch for your homework?" He finished walking down the stairs, making sure his robe was tied all the way. "I'm not going anywhere, Buffy. I'm fine."

"Keep saying that and I'll think you're a broken record, Giles."

He gave her an exasperated look. "You're losing sleep over this, Buffy. Willow called me yesterday and said you didn't eat for two days straight, that you haven't been sleeping in your dorm at all. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No," she said, deflating. "I wasn't hungry."

He moved to the couch and sat, motioning for her to do the same. When they were situated in the common pose she preferred now, to be curled into his side and his arm around her shoulders, Giles leaned his cheek on her head.

"You have to take care of yourself."

"I know."

"And you don't have to sneak in to sleep here," he added, moving until he could look down at her. "You're welcome here anytime."

"I haven't been sleeping here." At his look, she amended, "I haven't been sleeping at all."

"Buffy, please talk to me. What is going on in that head of yours?"

She rocketed from the couch, setting a pace across his living room. "I have no idea, Giles. Really! None. I can't eat, can't sleep. I get nightmares. I can't focus. I don't get it!" She twisted, throwing her hands in the air. "And Riley is so close to meeting the business end of Mr. Pointy! He won't stop harping on me!"

"Riley -?"

Buffy didn't hear him over her own rantings. "- does he think he is, anyway? He's not a psychologist, and besides which, I've dumped him like twelve times now!" She looked to Giles. "And I feel so bad, Giles, because he gives me this look when I'm completely honest with him and I feel like I kicked a puppy. I'm not made of stone."

"What is he saying?" he asked.

Her eyes shifted away and she started pacing again. "Nothing. Never mind. Anyway, nightmares. Nightmares and preoccupation and I'm going crazy!"

"Buffy," he said, getting her attention. She paused again, looking at him. "What is young Riley harassing you about?"

"You," she said, surprising him. "You and me. And slaying. And watchers and magic and –" She caught his look and her shoulders dropped. "Mostly you and me. He doesn't get us."

"You've explained watchers?"

"Willow did."

He pondered on that, watching her. She fidgeted and started pacing again. But what she wasn't doing told him something far more startling. She wouldn't meet his eye. She was nervous, biting her lip and shaking a little.

"Buffy, do you mean he believes that we –" he paused, swallowed, "- that you and I –" Giles shook his head. No. Not possible. Was it? "Does he believe we're a-a-a… couple?"

"Crazy right?" she said, shaking her head. She stepped around the coffee table and sat on it, facing him. "I mean, I know I was totally inappropriate with you over Olivia. I still feel guilty about that, but –"

"Buffy –"

"- it's not every day that I'm coming to see my watcher and he has some woman walking around half naked in his apartment –"

"Buffy."

"And I was only there to talk about slayage and she _did_ look stupid in that shirt –"

"Buffy!"

"What?"

"Can we please not talk about Olivia?"

"Sure. No problem," she said, standing again. She moved to the bookshelves, running her fingers along the spines. "If you're okay I'm okay, Giles. It's in the past."

"Riley wasn't a part of your life when that happened."

"Duh, I –" She paused and caught his knowing look. "Oh. Right."

"What's really bothering you, Buffy?"

She sighed and turned to him, crossing her arms. "Riley was supposed to be safe. Just a normal boy."

"And he's no longer safe to you?"

"No. He's just like Owen." She gestured when he sent her a questioning look. "Emily Dickenson boy."

"Ah."

"This is a job to him. An adventure. He's All American Hero Guy, not –" Buffy stopped, her eyes widening. "Not –"

"Not normal."

'No', she thought. 'I was going to say you. He's not you. What the hell?' She started pacing again, completely ignoring Giles as he watched on, a little lost on his end of the conversation. 'Oh god, oh god, I'm crushing on my watcher. This is Giles. Giles, for God's sake!'

"Buffy?"

"What?"

"What is it that you were going to say?"

"I just, he's not the booky guy I thought he was." She didn't see his startled expression. "I thought he was into school and learning and words and being a total brainiac, not some Superman wannabe with a stun gun and a license to kill a-a-and –" Buffy looked at Giles, who was staring at her like she'd grown a few extra limbs. "I have to go!" Buffy launched towards the door, her hand on the handle when he called out her name.

"Buffy wait!" He stood, rushing to her, taking advantage of whatever kept her from running away. He cupped her shoulder, turning her to him. "Buffy, why are you so uncomfortable right now?"

"You!"

He frowned, removing his hand from her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, I –"

"No, not – ugh, Giles, I meant… You. You know me better than anyone else –"

"I highly doubt that."

"- and you can totally tell everything that happens in my head most of the time, and right now I'm still trying to figure out what's in my head –"

"I had no idea you were looking for a, er, booky guy, as you called it." Buffy stopped talking and looked up at him. "All the teasing led me to believe quite the opposite."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Well, I, uh, you know, I just –" Giles' face slowly shut down and she paused, staring at him. He was the one not looking at her now, and she had a feeling she'd offended him. "Giles, the badness of everything that happened with Angel besides, I figured out that what I want is a smart, normal guy." She smiled when his eyes moved back to hers. "I mean, I can tease you about it because you're Giles. You don't get bothered. It's the same as when you abuse sarcasm at me. We work that way." She shrugged, looked down at her fingernails. "I mean, I love Xander, he's one of my best friends ever, but he just… sometimes he doesn't get stuff, and that pushed him into the friend column really fast."

"And now young Riley is looking less than intelligent for his thrill-seeking ways?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I can at least agree with that," he said, smiling down at her. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

"That sounds yummy, Giles, but –"

"You haven't eaten, Buffy."

She pouted and sighed, nodding. Her stomach reminded her that she was, in fact, really hungry. She sighed again. "Yes, please, that would be great."

Chuckling, Giles nodded towards the kitchen.

* * *

They were cleaning the dishes, Buffy drying and Giles' up to his tattoo in dishwater when a knock sounded at his front door. Before they could move to answer it, the door cracked open and Willow peeked her head inside. "Giles?"

"In here," he called. She stepped inside, her face brightening when she saw Buffy. "Oh thank god."

"Wills, what's wrong?" Buffy said, putting the towel down. Willow slung her book bag over the back of the bar stool and sat, bracing herself against the counter.

"I was just worried, Buff," she said. "I haven't seen you in a few days and I knew you and Riley had a pretty big fight about Giles, so –"

"So everything's fine and we can forget it ever happened!"

Willow blinked at Buffy's tight smile, wondering what was going on. "Yeah, sure –"

"You had a big fight a-about me?" Giles asked, looking at Buffy.

"Oh… so, that talk hasn't… Okay, I'm going to go. I – it was good to see you guys, I'll talk to you later, bye!"

Buffy moved to the living room and dropped to her knees, picking one end of the couch up and dropping it with a frustrated grunt. "I really needed that homework."

"Buffy, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Giles, you have the gist –"

"Then why did Willow come here worried about you – and me apparently? What is going on?"

Buffy sighed and rose in a sluggish way. "Okay, okay!" Giles moved into the living area, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "Riley thought I was cheating on him with you. He started coming up with all these crazy theories about you brainwashing me and stuff –"

"What?"

"And I told him to just back off, he didn't know what he was talking about." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Then he started cracking shots about your age and how you must be a terrible lay –"

"I'm rapidly beginning to despise this boy," Giles muttered.

"I know, right?" She finally met his eyes. "I told him he had no idea how great you are in bed, that he was lucky I didn't beat him to a pulp for all the crap he was saying, but all he heard was a twisted admission that I was sleeping with you and he exploded." She swallowed, lowering her eyes. "He threatened to come after you, and I might've said something along the lines of never going to happen, 'cause I'm the Slayer. That even if he did manage to get to you, there would be no contest who the winner would be." She brought her eyes up to meet his stunned gaze. "He's not even half the man you are."

Giles fought for words for a moment. "And when was this argument?" he asked.

"About four days ago."

"Buffy," he said, sighing. He stepped forward, wrapping her into a hug. "You should've just told me."

"And watch you die of embarrassment at the thought of bumping uglies with your slayer? Yeah, that was gonna happen."

A blush crept up his neck. "Well if you put it like that, yes, I can see your reservations."

"Gee, Giles, you sure know how to make a girl feel pretty."

He leaned back, mock-glaring at her. "Buffy, any time something as special as making love is put into baser terms, it discredits the act. It's one of the most intimate things two people can do."

"…Oh."

"Now, I'll lock up and set a ward or two, and you should go upstairs and rest."

"No, Giles –"

"I don't want to hear a single excuse. I'll forge a doctor's note if I have to, but you need rest." When she looked as if she would argue, he turned her and marched her to the base of the staircase. "No arguments. Go."

"Okay, geesh, I'm going!" She paused, giving him her best imploring look. "Just please call Willow and tell her we're okay."

"I'll take care of it."

She grumbled all the way up the stairs, kicking her shoes off and laughing as one of them thudded down the steps like a rubber slinky.


	9. Stupid Boys

Giles waited until he was sure she was well and truly asleep before moving to his desk. He had a few calls to make. Once he was finished with Willow, he dug into his desk and pulled out a heavy cut business card. After a series of clicks and beeps, the line started ringing.

"Jacobs."

"Mason, hello."

"Rupert! How are you? How's Buffy?"

"Buffy is fine, thank you. Listen, Mason, I need to speak with you about Riley."

"Finn? What's wrong?"

Giles sighed. "He and Buffy had an argument recently, during which Riley made a veiled threat against my personal safety."

"I'm guessing Buffy didn't like that much," Mason said, a smirk in his voice.

"Not at all. She's been guarding my home at night without rest, and has been so caught up in this latest issue that she stopped eating."

"She must've been pretty convinced of his intentions, then," Mason said. "I'll make some inquiries, find out what's going on."

"Thank you. She can't afford to spend her time guarding me from a jealous ex-boyfriend."

"No, none of us can afford her away from her duties."

"Indeed."

"I'll call you tomorrow, Rupert."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Buffy rolled over in the bed, stretching as much as she could without really moving. She yawned, her features drawing wide. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at the ceiling. She hadn't slept so well in … well, she couldn't remember. Maybe before the slaying.

'Leave it to Giles,' she thought.

She climbed from the bed, Giles' pajamas hanging loosely from her small frame. She hugged the shirt to her, taking a deep sniff. It smelled like Giles, if Giles could fit into a washing machine and be set to the spin cycle. She giggled at the imagery that conjured and headed to the stairs.

That was when she first noticed there were voices coming from below.

"Perhaps with a bit of discussion we can draw a different solution to this situation." Buffy rolled her eyes at Giles' lengthy statement.

"I refuse to discuss anything with an old pervert like you."

Buffy stiffened and peeked downstairs, confirming her suspicions. Riley. And he had a gun trained on her watcher! She looked around Giles' room for any kind of range weapon she could use to take him out from upstairs, but the weapons chest was downstairs and Giles was never good at protecting himself.

'We are _so_ having words when this is over!' she thought, plotting her plan. She decided to go with improv before her watcher became human Swiss cheese.

"Giles? What time is it? I –" she paused half-way down the stairs, giving the pair a wide, innocent-eyed look that made her previous performances child's play. "What's going on?"

"Buffy, go back upstairs," Giles said, his voice low and cautious. He'd assumed she hadn't seen the gun, which at this angle, was blocked by Riley's half-turned body.

"I don't think so, buster," she said, glaring at him and finishing her trek downstairs. She used all her will power to completely ignore Riley and walked right past them both to the hallway. "I've gotta pee and some juice is definitely called for before I even begin to process the stupidity of this situation."

She disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door like she hadn't a care in the world, but once inside she was frantically searching for anything she could use. An old bottle of hairspray lay on its side under the sink, left over from her late-night visits. She grabbed it and, with some gauze from the medical kit, taped it to her middle. Giles' gigantor pajamas kept it hidden perfectly. She hunched a little, like she was tired, and was more than pleased.

If she could find a lighter in the kitchen, she had a blow torch. If not, she had something she could spray into Riley's eyes.

She flushed the toilet, turned on the sink and washed her hands. She rubbed her hands on the pajamas and opened the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She turned into the kitchen without even looking at them, grabbing an orange from the counter and a juice glass from one of the cabinets.

She opened a few drawers until she found the utility drawer. Score. Blow torch it is. She grabbed a knife from the next drawer she opened and cut the orange in half. With the juicer in the drainer she made herself a fresh cup of juice, drinking it down quickly.

"Holy crap I'm starving, Giles."

"I rather think now is not the time," he said, glaring at her. Buffy was never this oblivious. Perhaps she just took time to wake up?

Buffy stretched and shrugged, rinsing her glass and the juicer, placing them both in the drainer. She palmed the lighter, tucking it into the shirt pocket while she was briefly hidden from Riley's view.

"So what's going on? More dumb hormones time?" She padded into the living room, making a big deal out of seeing the gun in Riley's hand. "Riley, what the hell?"

"Did you really think I was just going to step aside and let you get together with some old pedophile?"

"Better than getting with a juvenile who thinks he has what it takes to play with the big boys," she spat, glaring at him. 'Any higher and Giles' eyebrows are going to climb right off his forehead' she thought.

"Um, Buffy, perhaps you shouldn't taunt the person holding a firearm, hm?"

"What, he's going to shoot you? He knows he'll be dead before you hit the floor. You've survived worse than a bullet Giles, but nothing would save his neck from my hands if he even thinks of pulling that trigger."

"What's worse than a bullet?" Riley asked, giving her a disgusted look. "And you look stupid in his pajamas."

"Demon possession. And you don't like these? I can take them off –"

"No!" they both shouted, then glared at one another.

"Oh, so you can be stupid but I can't point it out? This is so ridiculous." She pulled the pants down, stepping out of them. Even without the pants, she was covered to her knees, the sleeves of the night shirt bunching at her small wrists. She reached to the buttons, about to start work on them.

"Buffy, please don't take off that top," Giles said, keeping his eyes on Riley. "I'd rather not have to put my back to Riley while he has a gun."

"Why would you put your back to her?" Riley asked, his attention turning back to Giles. "It's nothing –"

"I've never seen her in only her underwear, you prat, nor have I ever done anything inappropriate with her. She and I are coworkers, friends, confidants. I train her, guide her, try to keep her safe!"

Buffy was acting on an idea before she'd really thought it through and unbuttoned the top, pulling the hairspray out to keep it hidden in the confines of the shirt. She made a noise that drew the attention of both Giles and Riley, and Giles immediately rolled his eyes skyward, putting his hand between himself and whatever he could block of his mostly naked slayer.

"Riley, would you take a minute to look at him," she said, dropping the night shirt to the floor. "He's blushing like a virgin and doing his best to respect me while I stand here ready to be eye-raped in his living room. Use whatever brain power you still have to consider that."

Riley's eyes raked over her then to Giles, who was indeed blushing and keeping his eyes from going anywhere in the general vicinity of his slayer. The gun wavered, lowered a fraction.

"You aren't…" Riley sighed and looked to Buffy, clouds of regret forming in his eyes. "You were never with him, were you."

"Nope."

"I'm so glad we could have this talk now can Buffy please put clothes on while you put away that very dangerous weapon that you used to barge into my home?"

Buffy blinked. "I've never heard you not use commas before, Giles. I'm surprised at you."

"Buffy!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting dressed, calm down."

Riley lowered the gun, clicked the safety into place. With a force and speed that he could never have expected, Giles punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. He was out cold.

"You're lucky I'm old," he muttered, quickly scooping up the firearm and clearing out the clip of ammunition.

'Okay, now that was pretty hot,' Buffy thought, staring at her watcher. Out loud, she said, "I didn't know you knew how to handle a gun."

"Not all evil is covered in slime, scales and fangs, Buffy." He turned to her, glaring. "What on Earth made you think you could just come downstairs and tamper with him? He could've shot you before you made it off the staircase!"

"He was here to save me, Giles. What purpose would it hold to shoot me?"

He stalked forward, grabbing her arms. "Don't you remember the ghosts at school? The young man who shot his lover because she refused to be with him again?"

Her eyes lowered, her bottom lip tucking into her teeth. "Oh yeah."

"Honestly Buffy, you could've been killed!" He gave her a little shake and she looked up at him, her own anger surfacing.

"And what, it's okay for you to die? You can't expect me to just sit on the sidelines and let you get shot, Giles, no matter the risk. It's not fair to me or to you." She shrugged his hands from her, standing on her tip toes and pushing her finger against his nose. "And if you kept weapons in your bedroom I could've taken him out without even being seen."

He opened his mouth to respond then stopped, snapping his mouth shut. "Point taken."

"Darn tootin'." His glare told her not to push her luck. "So what do we do now? He can't just be slapped on the wrist and sent back into the world. He's obviously unstable."

Giles nodded and moved to his desk, picking up his phone. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"And then I made him see reason," she said, keeping the method of her madness to herself. Giles smirked and lowered his eyes.

"How? I mean, he was holding a gun to your friend," asked Mason.

"I'd rather she not have to explain it," Giles said, the blush already surfacing again.

"Let's just say it was pointed out really quickly that Giles and I haven't ever been intimate. Riley realized he was really, really wrong about why I broke up with him."

Mason nodded and wrote some final notes in his report. "Very well. We'll keep him under lock and key, get him some counseling. He'll be relocated to another post."

"Somewhere far, far away, right?"

Mason smiled at Buffy, nodding. "Yes."

"Awesome. Now I'm not sure what you guys want to do, but I need a shower, some food and a serious work out. My slayer senses are still all tingly from the threat of a fight."

"I'll leave you to it, then," he said, standing. Giles rose and they shook hands, saying their farewells. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Buffy froze, blinking. "… The _rest_ of my weekend?" She looked to Giles.

"It's Saturday."

Her eyes nearly bugged from her head. "I _slept_ through Friday?"

Chuckling he nodded and motioned towards the bedroom. "Yes, now go take your shower. I'll make you some dinner."

"Professor Walsh is going to lay into me so bad," she said, groaning. "I missed class _and_ got her favorite agent in trouble."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

Buffy grumbled all the way upstairs, wondering how she was going to recuperate the loss of her daily grade. Stupid boys.


	10. Hello, Goodbye Adam

THAT NIGHT

"How are we going to continue with the experiment? Agent Finn was instrumental." Dr. Angleman lowered his clip-board, waiting for Professor Maggie Walsh's response.

"Riley was instrumental, but we have plenty of agents who weren't far behind. Perhaps Agent Miller or Gates?"

Dr. Angleman nodded. "That makes sense. I'll start an analysis; see if a comparison can be made for the best candidate." He left her in room 314, securing the hallway and making his way to his office.

Maggie grinned down at her creation. "Almost time to wake up, Adam, and take your first look at the world. I know you're gonna make me proud." The Frankenstein Monster she'd patched together was still, his eyes closed. She turned from the work table, reading some of the charts of his progress.

She twisted, looking at one of the stabilizing machines. A skewer shot through her chest and she dropped her clip-board. "Adam," she gasped, looking at the gore sticking from her chest.

Adam retracted his skewer and she crumpled to the floor. He smiled, looking down at her, lights on his chest flashing. "Hello, Mother."

* * *

"This just in from Stanton Park in central Sunnydale – a young boy's body was found mutilated this afternoon. Police are not releasing information at this time. Action news reporter Tim Simmons is on-scene with the latest. Tim?"

Buffy frowned, sitting forward to study the screen. The reporter's words were washed out by a rushing sound in her ears.

"Care for some tea?" Giles asked, walking into the living room. He paused when he looked up to see her intense expression. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"I need to go to Stanton Park. Something new's in town."

He sighed and lowered himself to the couch, watching the news report. "Very well. Please be careful."

"Always," she said, across the room and out the door before another word could be spoken.

* * *

Buffy patrolled, looking for anything that could've possibly done… that… to that poor little boy. She couldn't get the image out of her head. As she walked the perimeter of a cemetery she saw movement in the shadows and paused, focusing.

Something was huddled on its knees. Something big.

She approached softly, her stomach knotting when she realized what was going on. "I think maybe you should stop cutting things up and consider what kind of psycho you really are, maybe turn yourself in."

Adam turned and stood, cocking his head to the side. "Summers, Buffy. Student. Potential threat to Agent Finn, Riley." He blinked. "There are very contradictory notes about you in my system."

"And you're supposed to be what, the next scientific wonder?"

"Mother was very interested in your capabilities," his head tipped again, his eyes flickering. "Your official file classifies you as high-security-clearance. Why is that?"

Buffy braced herself. "Because I stop things like you."

"There has never been anything like me," he said, his face frozen in a smirk she started to hate. "I am completely unique."

"You're about to be completely dead." Buffy charged, launching a kick at his chest. Adam twisted and grabbed her leg, flinging her across the lot into a mausoleum.

Buffy stood, shaking, staring at him. He was already turning his attention back to the animal he'd been cutting into. Getting some speed, Buffy run and leapt, dropping down with her knee on the back of his head.

Adam staggered up and shook his head. "Why do you persist in attacking me? I am stronger than you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she said, going in for a quick punch. Adam caught her upper arm and lowered his head a fraction, studying her.

"I can see why Mother considered you insolent." He lifted her by her arm, nearly dislocating her shoulder, and threw her at another headstone. Buffy's back took the brunt of the force and she gasped, trying to suck in lost air. She looked up to see Adam studying her again.

"Curious," he said. "Most humans would not have survived that fall. Their bodies are frail." He took a step toward her, and she stood, backing from him. "I need to find out why you could survive."

"Gee, maybe some other time. I have an appointment, sorry," she said, looking up at the marble angel statue she bumped into. She reached up and broke off the end of the angel's sword. She took aim quickly and threw it, not even bothering to make sure it hit the intended mark before she turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

Adam pulled the marble from his shoulder, observing his blood on it. "Curious," he said again, looking into the dark. "I think Mother underestimated you, Buffy Summers." He turned to the animal he'd been cutting and went back to work. Learning was his most important task.

* * *

When she returned, she was pale, her face grim. Giles waited until she started to talk, knowing that she was trying to process whatever it was she'd just seen. She paced for a moment, her arms locked around her middle.

When she stopped, she found his unwavering gaze like an anchor. "I've never seen anything like this before," she said. "He was strung up and cut open like some kind of anatomy study." She lowered her eyes. "He was only eight years old, Giles."

Giles stood and pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hand down her back. She let out a moan of pain and he stepped back, looking down at her.

"That… thing, whatever it was, it threw me around like a ragdoll tonight."

"Are you alright?"

He motioned to see but she stepped away, keeping her back to him. She shrugged, rolling her shoulder. "Nothing a little time won't heal. But he's strong, Giles. Stronger than anything I've fought before."

"We'll figure this out."

"I know."

A knock sounded on the door. Giles looked to Buffy, confused. His confusion grew when the person on the other side turned out to be Colonel Mason Jacobs.

"Mason, come in," he said, stepping aside. "What can I do for you?"

"Buffy, Rupert, I'm sorry to barge in like this," he said, shaken and erratic. "I didn't have your phone number and it was easier to simply come here than track it down through government record."

"Okay, calm down," Buffy said, putting a hand on the man's arm. "Why don't we sit down and you can fill us in from the beginning, okay?"

Swallowing, he nodded and sank onto the couch. Buffy sat in the adjoining chair and Giles sat on the other side of Mason, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Professor Margaret Walsh was found dead this morning," Mason said without preamble, drawing a stunned gasp from Buffy. "She was dissected." His disgust at the thought was telegraphed pretty clearly. Buffy and Giles exchanged darkening, knowing looks. "And now this little boy was found, I'm convinced the perpetrator is one and the same." He pulled a file from his brief case, handing it to Giles. "Professor Walsh was working on a top-secret experiment called three-fourteen, after its lab number."

Giles looked over the paperwork, his expression stony. "This looks more like work of Mary Shelley," he said, flipping to the photograph of Adam. He held it up for Buffy to see and she nodded, confirming the beasts were one and the same.

"It may as well have been. He's pieced together from human, cybernetics and a Polgara Demon." Mason pinched his lips together. "She created a being with the adaptability of humans, the strength of an HST, and the detachment of a robot. Had it not killed her, she would've been able to program him into the perfect soldier, which was her hypothesis."

"But since he did, in fact, kill her, she's created a perfect monster," Buffy said.

Mason explained Adam's power source, his base programming, and outlined some of the notes from Angleman and Walsh. Buffy sighed, rising to her feet.

"This just gets better and better."

"I have some of my best locking down the underground labs and cells as we speak," said Mason, watching her start a new pace. "We may not have Adam, but we've essentially locked out his access to the more sophisticated weaponry and access points he would need to satisfy his base instructions."

"I'm pretty sure a super-charged robot can figure out how to make monsters pretty much anywhere," she said with a flat glare. "We'll find him, but we need to meet with our team first."

"Team?" said Mason, looking to Giles.

"We have a rather talented group to call upon."

"I'll start the round robin. Giles, you should probably start makin' that tea. I'll order pizza, too." He nodded and moved to the kitchen, going through the motions he'd done a thousand times before. Her calls made, Buffy sat back down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"This is routine for you," said Mason, talking to her softly.

She cracked an eye open, looking at him without lifting her head. "Pretty much."

Within the hour the apartment was filled. Mason was introduced to each member, both core and extended, of the Scooby Gang, and sat back as he watched them start the discussion of the next big foe.

"So what is the new big brewin' evil?" said Xander, talking around a bite of pizza. "Some new cult of vampires and boogey men coming to town?"

"Actually, we've got our first Frankenstein Monster," said Buffy, motioning to Mason.

"Harsh, Buff. He looks alright to me," he said with a grin.

A glare from Giles was all that was needed to impede more jokes. After a deep breath, Mason launched in a more clinical description of Adam. The group assimilated the information and immediately started considering different ways to dispatch of the enemy.

"This thing was built to be indestructible," Xander said, looking through the schematics. "Look at this grenade launching arm."

"The only way to disable him is to remove his uranium-based power source," said Mason, leaning forward and pointing, "here."

Xander let out a low whistle. "Something tells me that's not going to be a simple reset button scenario."

"No, it is not."

"O-okay, so how do we get the power cell out?" asked Willow, leaning forward as well.

"Whatever we do will have to be seriously good, guys. This thing kicked my ass tonight."

Mason sputtered, looking at her. "You've already fought it?"

"At the cemetery. He was dissecting a dog or something."

"So he's super strong?" asked Tara. Buffy nodded, turning and lifting the back of her shirt so they could see the livid bruising all over her back. Giles lowered his eyes, pain lancing him.

"Okay, we can do this," said Xander, clapping his hands. "Let's research."

Three hours later, Buffy was pacing the length of the living room, rolling her sore shoulder and lost to the rest of them.

"We would have to use magic," Xander said again, pointing to the schematic. "He's got advanced weapons and training. It'll be next to impossible to get close to him without disabling him or speeding up Buffy or something."

"I can't have you guys sitting in a corner of the battle zone chanting," Buffy said, not even looking up from her pacing. "There has to be something that can be done."

"Well if there was a way to make you, Willow and Giles all be one person, I'd say yes, but –"

"What did you just say?" Giles asked.

"Nothing."

"No, really Xander, what did you just say?"

"About making you all one person? I –"

"That's it. That's what we'll do. An enjoining spell. We can use my knowledge, Willow's magic, and tap into the power of the Slayer as carried by Buffy. We could combine forces, as it were, link our minds and our power into a-a-a force."

"And I'll be in the getaway car, keeping the engine warm," said Xander, lowering his eyes. "Got it."

"No, Xander, you're vital to all of this," said Giles, reaching over to clap a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are part of the heart of our family. It's important that you be a part of this."

"I don't have any special powers, Giles."

"But you have hope. And you have faith," said Buffy, stepping forward. "That's something we've all lost at one point or another."

Xander grinned and lowered his eyes. "Whatever you guys say."

"What will you need for the spell?" asked Tara. Giles stood and went upstairs, returning with an old tome.

"We'll need a few important items, and we'll have to set up in a safe spot somewhere near the battle to make this work."

"We'll need protection," said Xander, "so maybe in a secured room?"

"I can help with that," said Mason, sitting forward. "What if we lured Adam back into the Initiative underground and took him down there?"

"That would work," said Xander. "Get some commandos to guard us so we can't get attacked, we'll be able to get this done right."

They all looked at one another, a sense of hope cloaking the group.

"I do believe this is the makings of a plan," said Giles.

Buffy grinned. "Let's make it happen."

* * *

"My official report was that you were able to successfully shoot it in the spine and rupture the core," said Mason, his eyes staring at a spot on the floor. "The big wigs don't believe in magic and would put me in a psych ward if I suggested it."

"I sometimes wonder how we've survived without making it into one of those ourselves," said Giles.

Buffy sent him a smirk and curled her legs up into her chair. "Well, he's gone now. I'm sorry your facility got blown up."

"I believe it was for the best. The rehabilitation project was terminated and deemed an absolute failure. It will not be resumed."

"That's definitely a relief." She wrinkled her nose. "I was so sick of wondering when Spike was going to come begging for blood again." She looked to Mason. "You'd think Professor Walsh would've mentioned that vampires turn to dust somewhere in his programming."

"Perhaps he wanted to see for himself." Mason brought his eyes up to hers, the horrors of the battle still ghosting across his features. "There are several team members anxious to get back on the streets. Get rid of some of the threat."

"I don't think they should, Mason," said Giles, drawing their attention to him. "According to the information we received in Walsh's notes, they were all on some kind of steroids, among other drugs. It's not safe for them to continue their regimen as originally intended." He coughed and took a sip of his tea. "They'll need to be detoxed and evaluated, I'm sure."

"Yes, completely flushed, but –"

"They're still only human," said Buffy, cutting him off. "They might be willing to die, but I don't want them to."

"Even if it makes your job easier?" Mason asked.

"Even if it meant I could retire," she said.

Mason considered her for a moment, then looked to Giles. "I don't think I will really ever understand her." He paused, then added, "Do you?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't have written the way they take out Adam any better than the show, so there it is. Now back to our regularly scheduled AU.


	11. Getting Dynamic

Buffy spent the coming weeks resuming and instituting a rigorous training schedule with Giles. She insisted, was almost eager to learn more about her power as the Slayer, and what she could do to further herself. To survive.

They discussed battle tactics, yoga, meditation and school. Buffy started to spend as much time at Giles' apartment as she did at school, half the time falling asleep on his couch before she could make it out the door. They fell into an unspoken routine that eventually led to Giles clearing out the spare room and creating a room just for Buffy.

He kept it a surprise, explaining away the paint fumes as coming from the neighbor's apartment. When he finished, and all the furniture had been delivered, assembled and arranged, he invited Buffy over for dinner. They were closer than ever, sharing camaraderie he'd never hoped to have with her.

"Yes, well, one doesn't forget the formative years, no matter how hard he might like to," he said, chuckling.

"I wish I could meet your mom, Giles, she sounds really cool." He sent her a confused stare. "What?"

"That's one word I've never heard used to describe my mother."

"Well she'd kinda have to be," she said, taking a sip of her soda.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" He expected her to throw another light crack at his stuffiness.

Instead, she said, rather off-handed, he thought, "Because she raised you."

Giles blinked a moment, then smiled a full, almost blinding smile, one to rival Buffy's best, and said, "Thank you."

"Any time, Watcher-mine," she said, winking. "So you said you had something you wanted to talk with me about? Some new big bad I should know about?" She stood and collected their dishes, talking over her shoulder as she moved to the kitchen. "I mean, you were kinda cryptic on the phone."

"No, no. There is no, er, big bad, just a surprise."

"Surprise?" She giggled and turned the faucet on in his sink. "Did you finally decide to burn all that unused tweed?"

"What?" he said, his voice up an octave. He cleared his throat. "Of course not. Can't waste a good suit."

"Good," Buffy said, leaving the dishes in the sink to soak and moving to the hall where he was standing. "Sometimes I miss the tweed. It felt softer than it looked."

He frowned down at her. "Buffy are you feeling quite alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her brow furrowing, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Giles reached up, cupping his palm over her forehead. "You don't feel feverish."

"Giles!" she said, smiling and swatting his hand away, "What's going on? Is it a present?"

"Yes, just through here," he said. He pointed down the hallway.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she said, giving his arm a light slap. "I love presents."

"Ah but first you must be blindfolded."

"Oh so _now_ you're going to tie me up and take funny pictures. I see how you work, mister."

Chuckling, Giles shook his head, drawing the black scarf from his back pocket. "I assure you, it is temporary and no funny pictures will be taken."

"Uh-huh," she said, letting him tie it around her eyes. "I see your operation. You get my trust, but sometime next week my head will be all over some random naked girl from Sweden and making you rich on the internet."

He choked, coughed, cleared his throat. "Really, Buffy, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours."

"You and everyone else," she said.

"Come along, it's just through here." He cupped her elbow and led her to the end of the hall, hooking left. He opened the door and carefully shuffled her in, making sure she wasn't peeking. He flipped on the lights and smiled.

"Alright, Buffy, go ahead."

Slower than he thought was his slayer's style, she pulled the blindfold off and fluttered open her eyes. Her face lit up, delighted and surprised.

"Do you like it?" he asked, watching her.

"Like it?" she said, taking in every detail. "Giles, are you nuts? I love it!" She moved to the vanity, tracing the detail work in the dark wrought iron. There was a small desk and chair, a bureau, a full bed made up with a colorful quilt covered in daisies.

Every touch showed how well her Watcher knew her, how much he cared for her. There were even a few photos hanging on the walls of her with the gang, and one with himself, obviously a covert shot from their days in the old library, looking over some dusty book.

She spun around, taking it all in, the walls painted in alternating vertical stripes of sage green and off-white. It matched her quilt perfectly.

"You did all this for me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, I rather thought I'd move in a foster child," he said, grinning down at her.

"He's gonna be pretty disappointed to have such a girly room, then," she said, teasing back. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him. "Seriously, Giles, you didn't have to do this. Thank you."

"I just want you to know you always have a home here, if you should need it, Buffy," he said, returning the hug. "And if you end up staying the night, you no longer have to sleep on the couch."

"My neck thanks you, too," she said against his chest.

"It is quite welcome."

* * *

Willow hadn't realized how much she was missing Buffy until she went back to her neglected dorm and realized Buffy's weapon chest and Mr. Gordo were no longer stationed there. She frowned and sat on her bed, the one she left made now since she stayed at Tara's most of the time, and wondered what happened. Buffy's books and odd things were still on the desk. There were clothes strewn on the bed and floor.

Buffy walked through the door, pausing and smiling. "Hey, Will!" She sounded genuinely surprised to see her.

"Hey, Buff," she said, watching her best friend move around the room, collecting her books.

"Stopping by before class," Buffy said, indicating her arms.

"Yeah," Willow said, focusing on them. Her brow furrowed. "Buffy? Where's Mr. Gordo?"

Buffy froze and turned, looking up at Willow with a guilty expression on her face. "Um… hiding?"

"Buffy," Willow whined, not in the mood for humor. "What happened to us?"

"I dunno, Will," Buffy said, flopping onto her bed. "I've been in Super-Slayer mode and you've been hanging out at Tara's…" Her eyes shifted away. "I might be, kind of, slowly moving in with Giles."

"What?"

"It just makes more sense, Will," she said, dropping her books on her bed. She motioned to the room. "It's not like either of us are ever here anymore and I've been spending so much time at Giles' place –" She stopped, biting her lip. "He made up this spare room for me and everything."

"Everything is changing," said Willow, sighing. "I mean, I get it. You guys are doing the bonding thing, I'm with a new person…" She frowned and looked up at Buffy. "I just don't want things to get so different we aren't friends anymore."

"That'll never happen!" said Buffy, moving to Willow's bed and hugging her. "We're best buds, we can't just stop being friends." She sighed and then grinned. "Look, you call Xander and we'll all go over to Giles' for pizza and movies. The Scooby Gang hanging out, like we're supposed to."

"Can I bring Tara?"

"Of course," Buffy said, giving Willow a confused look. "She's a Scoob, too, isn't she?"

Willow's face broke out into a wide smile and she hugged Buffy again. "Yeah, I'll make the call."

"Let's do this tonight, around eight. I'll make sure Watcher Central is ready for you guys."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

Giles puttered around his apartment, a book in one hand, his tea in the other. Carefully he sank back into his desk chair, lowering the book to his desk and picking up a pencil. He made some more notes without looking at the note pad, alternating between flipping pages and sipping his tea.

His door swung open, almost startling him enough to slosh tea down his chin, and was followed by a call of "Hey Giles!" from his slayer. He turned, smiling at her and her bright expression.

"Hello, Buffy, how was class?"

She shrugged and slung her book bag to the floor, kicking her shoes off in the same general location. "Alright, I guess. World History is probably gonna be the death of me." She said the last bit as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. "Do me a favor, Giles: if I do die because of World History, make up a battle. I don't want to be the only slayer killed by a text book."

He chuckled and looked down at his tea. "I shall try to remember that."

"Hey, is it cool if the gang comes by to hang out tonight? There's been some serious lacking of Scooby bonding since we took down Adam."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Pizza and a movie around eight?"

He grinned. "As long as Xander doesn't pick the movie, I think that would be fine."

"Aw, Xander's taste isn't that bad," she said, laughing. She poured herself some orange juice and then joined him in the living room, flopping on the couch. "Besides, I don't want to have to go back out and pick. I always get kung fu movies and eventually someone is going to realize that I just like tearing apart the technique."

"That's the only kind of movie you pick out?" he asked, a little surprised.

"It's that or the Rat Pack, Giles. I'm not a really complicated movie-goer, so I always pick what I know will keep me interested."

"Ah, been through quite a few boring films, I take it?"

"Too many," she said with a drawl. "I feel like taking a run. Wanna come with?"

Giles blinked and grinned. "Yes, actually, that sounds a wonderful idea. Let me just get changed."

"I'll see in you ten," she said, disappearing to the back of his apartment.


	12. Holding Out

After some careful stretches, Giles' soft words reminding her about form, they walked across the street to Oak Park, keeping their pace brisk to warm up.

"We doing obstacles today, or just running through?" Buffy asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"How about I run and you do the obstacles?" Giles asked, grinning at her. "First one home does the dishes."

"Oh you are so on!" she said, taking off ahead of him.

"Cheating won't get you anywhere in life," he said, breaking into a run after her.

Buffy reached the first station, chin-up bar, and launched herself at it from a good three feet away. She quickly finished ten repetitions and hopped down, a little surprised Giles was already passing her. She wriggled her arms and started running again, easily gaining him. All too soon the next station appeared – crunches. Buffy groaned and scrambled to the ground, quickly performing her normal set of crunches and rushing to keep ahead of Giles.

She approached a tall wall with a rope hanging from it. Running at full speed she easily had the advantage of momentum and pounced, landing at the top of the wall in a hand-stand and dropping down on the other side.

Giles ran by as she steadied herself calling over his shoulder, "Cheater!"

She ran after him, stumbling a little when she caught herself looking at his butt in his running shorts. "Keep it together, Buffy," she said, shaking her head. She passed him again, this time coming up on the monkey bars. She used the steps up like a vault, swinging and moving as best she could. She watched Giles pass her with at least another five feet to go.

He was red in the face, sweaty, but he looked like he was handling his run pretty well. He wasn't running as fast as he was at the start, but he was keeping a steady pace. Points for the Watcher.

They ran throughout the entire trail that way, passing one another, occasionally egging the other on with a teasing remark or jibe.

The last obstacle loomed in the distance, a pair of gymnast bars at a forty degree incline. Buffy grinned and decided to show off since she was way in the lead. Before she was too close she vaulted into a somersault and flip, landing on the bars as a handstand, and stepped up them that way rather than right-side up like normal people. She twisted and pushed, flipping herself around and landing with her knees bent, grunting.

She straightened and started to run again, but something happened around her legs and she stumbled and fell. She landed hard on her shoulder, heard something snap and a scream escaped her from the shock of it.

"Buffy!" Giles called, speeding up until he skidded to a stop, lowering himself to his knees by her side. He was breathing heavily, his heart racing. "Buffy are you alright?"

"My shoulder –" she bit off a gasp, wincing her eyes shut. "I think I broke something. "

"Where, Buffy, you have to show me."

Buffy used her free hand to point at her left shoulder, though she couldn't tell the exact point of pain right now since it felt like it was on fire.

"I'm going to lift you," he said, putting an arm under her knee. He braced her back and rose, Buffy groaning and dropping her head to his shoulder. "We'll have this sorted soon."

"Hurts."

"Sshh, sh sh, I know."

"Did I win?"

Giles bit back a bark of laughter and shook his head, settling for a grin. "If I were a dishonorable man, I'd say no."

"But you're not, so no dishes for Buffy." She winced and pulled her left arm closer to her body, trying to keep the jostling of his carrying her from hurting her more. "Aw, the Scoobs are gonna be so mad."

"I'm sure they won't, Buffy."

"You didn't see Willow's face today. She didn't like finding out that I was moving out."

He was quiet, considering that for a moment. "I wasn't aware you were moving out, either."

"Don't you want me to move in?" she asked, and he immediately regretted his remark.

"Well of course, Buffy, but we hadn't fully discussed it, or what your mother might say, or the others –"

"I don't really care what anyone has to say, Giles, I practically already live with you." He conceded with a curt nod. "So it's hospital time for Buffy?"

"It is."

She sighed. "I hate it there."

"As do I. Let us hope it is a simple, clean break."

* * *

"You're very lucky," said the emergency room doctor – 'Please, call me Dr. Tom'. He tapped the x-rays. "That is a really simple, clean break to your left clavicle. It looks like there was some damage here, maybe a year ago?" He looked at Buffy and Giles, who were blinking at the x-ray. "You took all the force of your fall on the weakest point and it snapped. You'll need to wear a sling for about eight weeks, keep it iced."

"You're psychic, Giles," she said, trying to be humorous without smiling. She looked exhausted.

"And you said you were just running around the Oak Park track?" Dr. Tom turned to them, taking in their sweaty, tired appearances.

"Well, I'd just finished the last obstacle thingy and started running again. I lost my footing or something –"

"I'm still trying to puzzle that one out," said Giles, looking down at her legs.

"I assume you don't normally have problems with your balance, motor skills?" Dr. Tom asked, looking down at his chart. "Though it's not a wonder, considering how many times you've both been in here. Are you trying to get a frequent visitor's pass started?"

"Doctor," said Giles, ignoring the man's attempt at humor, "would it be possible to get Buffy's spine and legs examined? Make sure things are in working order?"

"I can recommend you to a specialist here in town, but there's nothing of emergency status I've found in my examination."

"That will do, thank you."

"Right, I'll write it up along with your discharge papers and get a nurse in here to sling you up." The young doctor winked at Buffy and left them alone.

"I had a weak bone," she said, staring at the x-ray.

"It was probably something you did to it last week. You know how off doctors are when it comes to looking at your wounds."

She nodded. "I did have a pretty intense fight with that Razzle Dazzle Demon," she said, earning a grin from him. He didn't even bother correcting her. She looked at him, trying to keep the misery from her face. "I'm pretty sure I just tripped, Giles."

"I think you fell rather too hard on your ankles during that last stunt," he said, crouching and inspecting said ankles. "They look a little swollen."

"It didn't hurt."

"It doesn't always have to hurt, Buffy. You're the Slayer."

"Yeah, but I mean, wouldn't I feel if I damaged something bad enough to make me trip?"

"Not necessarily. Our bodies are very complex, yours is doubly so."

"Great," she muttered, looking down at her feet. "Now I have swollen ankles and a broken bone."

"If you hadn't been trying to show off in the park –"

"I was _not_ trying to show off!"

Giles bit back a grin. She glared at him and moved to cross her arms, which immediately reminded her that moving her left arm was supremely dumb. She hissed and tensed, cupping her shoulder.

"That will take a few days to heal at least."

"I'll have to go to class with a sling on," she said, whining.

Giles pulled her ankle closer, poking it. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

He kneaded the swollen area, pulling down. Buffy relaxed a little, a pleased noise escaping her.

"Perhaps you merely shocked your joints," he said, shifting and lowering to one of his knees.

* * *

"I have to see my daughter, Buffy Summers," said Joyce, looking worried and frazzled. "She was admitted into the emergency room, something about a broken bone?"

"They're working out her discharge as we speak, Missus Summers –"

"Where are they holding her?"

"She's in room one-oh-eight, but –"

"Thank you!"

Joyce rushed down the hallway, upset that she knew where to go within the hospital. She was just about to round the corner into the room when a small moan of pleasure filtered out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh my god, Giles, you've been holding out on me!"

"I am trained to take care of you, Buffy."

"That feels amazing – ah!"

Visions of Rupert Giles below her on the hood of the police car swam forward, except in no time Buffy's voice was the one in the memory, encouraging him on. Joyce shook her head, turning the corner, and found Giles sitting on the end of the examination table, Buffy's unshoed feet in his lap, giving her a foot rub.

"I will do dishes for the rest of my life if you'll rub my feet like this again." Buffy's eyes were closed, and she was propped up, her left arm tucked to her chest.

Giles chuckled. "If I weren't afraid of losing every piece of dishware in my home, I might agree to that." His long fingers dipped and pressed, sliding over Buffy's feet and eliciting another moan of pleasure from her. He shifted, his eyes flitting to the doorway.

"Oh!" he said, jumping. He swallowed hard, his body rigid. "Joyce, hello."

Buffy sat up a little, her eyes going wide. "Mom!" She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I told you I'd be fine." It took Buffy a minute to realize her mother was staring at her feet – well, mostly at Giles' hands on her feet. "So… how's it going at the gallery?"

"Fine." She brought her eyes up slowly, looking to Buffy first. "What happened?"

"Nothing exciting. We were running in Oak Park and I fell."

"You fell?"

"Yep, broke my clabicle –"

"Clavicle," Giles corrected her.

"That. I'm waiting on a sling and I'll be good to go."

"You just… fell."

"Well, I did this really cool somersault flip thing and climbed up some bars while I was doing a handstand, but then I landed, started to run, my legs wobbled, and I fell."

"Is something wrong with your… powers?"

"Nah," Buffy said, sitting back. She motioned to Giles. "He said I probably threw my ankles into shock because I pushed it too hard. They fritzed for a sec or something. Hence my awesome watcher giving me a foot massage."

"As long as you're alright…"

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just a little bone. I'll be good as new in no time."

Joyce shook her head and turned, moving towards the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, staring at the picture she'd walked in on. "Buffy, I'd like you to come see me tomorrow, if you have the time."

"I think I can pencil you in somewhere between school and dinner," Buffy said with a grin.

"See you then."

"Bye." Buffy waited until she thought her mother was far enough away and looked to Giles. "That was weird. What was up with her?"

"I have a feeling your mother isn't very happy at finding me fondling her daughter's feet."

"Why are people such perverts?" she said, groaning. She closed her eyes and wriggled her toes. "Less worry, more massage."

Giles' face smoothed into a smile and he started moving his fingers again. "Yes, mistress."

Buffy blindly slapped at him with her right hand, connecting with his head. "Don't you forget it."

Joyce's frown deepened and she stalked down the hall, her mind already whirling with the things she'd need to talk to Buffy about the following day.


	13. Theirs

Giles got Buffy back to their flat – he paused to wonder at calling it theirs – by six. Plenty of time, Buffy insisted, to clean up and still have the Scoobies over.

"We haven't hung out in a long time, Giles."

He sighed, his shoulders sagging a bit for dramatics sake. "Very well. I'll go draw you a bath."

"You're the bestest Watcher in the whole wide world!"

"Remember that when I'm trying to sleep in tomorrow."

"I could make you breakfast in bed," she said, grinning up at him.

"Buffy, really, you can barely manage to keep from burning things with both arms in working order –" He laughed and side-stepped her swat. "Kidding."

"Bath. Hot, please," she said, mock-glaring at him.

"Your will be done," he intoned, heading to the bathroom.

Buffy rolled her eyes and kicked her shoes off. She went to Giles' desk and picked up the phone, dialing Tara's number. She asked that the girls bring a comedy, which they readily agreed to do. Next Buffy phoned their favorite pizza shop down the street and ordered, asking that they be delivered around 8:30 that night.

Sulking, she walked to the back of the apartment when she heard Giles twist the taps off. He was running his fingers through the water, steam rising up to his face. It smelled like lavender and jasmine in the tiny bathroom. Buffy froze, staring at the backs of his legs, his butt framed in the running shorts. She flashed back to that brief moment in time, earlier in the day, when she'd been enjoying the look of his butt a little bit more than was required of a slayer.

"Giles, I think we have a problem."

"What is it?" he said, turning and straightening up.

"How am I supposed to get a bath with this thing on?" she said, nodding at her arm. "I know I heal fast but this is gonna take a little more than thirty minutes."

Giles paled and stuttered, running a hand through his hair to try and calm himself. Finally he looked at her, then the tub, inhaling the bath salts he'd put in for her. "You have on a sports bra, correct?"

"What?" At his look, she said, "Yeah, I have on a sports bra. Why?"

"If you keep your undergarments on, I can help you."

Buffy blinked at him, still recuperating from the naughty thoughts she'd had a minute ago. "You?"

"Unless you'd rather I called Willow or your mother over?"

"No –" she chewed on her bottom lip, looking at him through her lashes. "I just, you're not going to be weirded out?"

"Buffy, contrary to your lots' belief, I am not a virgin. There is simply a time and place for everything."

"I meant because it's me," she said, blushing. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd gotten the message pretty loud and clear when Olivia first came back to town of just how non-virginal her watcher was. "Won't you be weirded out because it's me."

"It wouldn't be much less clothing than what you've worn to training sessions," he said, and sighed at her pointed look. "Buffy, I'm not weirded out by you. Just sit down so we can get this over with?"

She blinked and sat on the closed toilet lid, waiting for whatever it was he wanted her to do next. He lowered himself to one knee and removed her socks, peeling them off and dumping them into the hamper. He then reached up, shifting his attention to her sling, and carefully lifted the loop from around her head. She winced, but she didn't make a sound of protest. Carefully, he pulled her shirt up, working her right arm out first, then moved the shirt over her head and slid it from her left arm. He put her arm back in the sling and kept his eyes on the bruising and swollen skin above the break.

"Okay, now let's get the running pants off and I'll help you climb in," he said. She stood and let him hook his thumbs into her pants, lowering them to the floor. "Alright?" he asked.

She only nodded, watching him as he took care of her. With that same gentle hand, he helped her balance as she stepped into the tub and carefully lowered herself in.

"I think if I tried I could get my underwear off on my own, then you wouldn't have to bathe me," she said, looking up at him. "Can you leave the towel on the toilet?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll take a page from your book, take it off on the right first."

Giles grinned and put the fresh towel on the toilet, patting it. "I'll leave the door cracked. Call if there's a problem."

"Okay, thanks, Giles."

"You're welcome."

He left her, Buffy staring at the place he'd been a moment before and worrying her bottom lip. She shimmied from her underwear, then considered her sports bra. With as much care as she could muster, she shifted, tugged and lifted until the offending garment was hanging onto her neck and sling. She sighed and rolled her eyes. That would have to do for now.

The smells and heat surrounded her and Buffy laid back, resting her head against the wall and letting out a sigh of pleasure. She grinned at the thought of her stuffy watcher trying to give her a sponge bath. As much as she would've loved to see how he handled the situation, she knew she didn't really _need_ his help, and she didn't want to embarrass him to death. She was pretty sure he was the only one who could actually die of embarrassment, but she didn't want to test the theory.

An hour later, the water had grown tepid, her fingers were raisin-tipped and she was ready to escape, yummy bath salts or no. She shifted her weight to her knees and used her good arm to brace herself on the edge of the tub to rise. Mindful of the slick surface of the tub bottom, she climbed out and grabbed the towel, shaking it loose. She tucked one end under her left arm and looped it around, clutching it to her for modesty's sake.

"Giles?"

His steps approached quickly, stopping just outside the door. "Yes?"

"I'm wrapped in a towel, but I might need your help with the sling," she said. "My sports bra is stuck in it."

The door swung open carefully and Giles' head popped into view, looking her over. "Are you alright?"

"Sore, you know, broken bone 'n' all, but yeah."

Giles stepped in, checking the sling. He set to work, untangling the offending garment from the sling, removing the sling, then helping get the sports bra the rest of the way off for her.

"It's looking like a strapless front-clasp is the only way to go on this one," she said, a wary tone to her voice.

"Yes," he said, coughing. "I'm sure you'd know more about that than me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No virgin but no help either," she muttered.

She stepped past him, crossing the hall to her bedroom, not noticing the way his hands shook as he reached for her clothes and dropped them in the hamper.

He may not be a virgin, but he didn't want to deal with any kind of sexual identity of his slayer. He was her Watcher, she the Slayer. He didn't need to think of her as anything more than his friend, now roommate, who saved the world and had a delightful ease about her these days.

He didn't want to think about her hair, or how it shone in the morning light, or her shapely legs as she'd slowly sat in the tub.

Didn't want to think about whether the moans she'd voiced earlier sound anything like –

"Ow!"

He rushed into her room, averting his eyes and turning just before she turned to him, the towel already a ball of fabric around her feet on the floor.

"A-are you alright?" he asked, his back to her.

"It hurts. I can't put on a bra with one hand," she said, whining.

"Put some underwear on first and I'll help you," he said, letting out a sigh. He listened as she rifled through her drawer, and grunted, pulling the garment up awkwardly.

"Ok, now what?"

"Turn your back to me and put the claspy bits under your arms. I'll clasp them and you can turn it around."

"Giles, are you sure you aren't a cross-dresser or something?"

"You've found me out," he said dryly, crossing his arms. "I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transylvania."

Buffy giggled despite her discomfort. "Nice pop culture reference, Giles."

"That show was made before you were born, Buffy. I hardly think that constitutes as pop culture."

"It's still performed, so it's still considered pop culture."

"Touche."

"Ready."

Giles took a breath and turned, looking at her back and barely covered bottom. He set to working on the clasp and wondered what deity he'd annoyed that would put him through such tests as these.

He gave her a pat on her good shoulder and turned, heading for the door.

"Thanks, Giles."

"No problem, Buffy." He closed the door behind and let out the breath he'd been holding. He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Somehow I doubt that," she murmured, situating her bra.


	14. Unexpected

At 8:09, the apartment door swung open, admitting Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander.

"We're here!" Xander said, shoving the door shut. "The party can now officially start."

"Cool, pizza should be here in about twenty minutes, guys!" said Buffy. She was in the kitchen, and all Scoobies stopped when they heard her let out a frustrated grunt.

"Buff?"

"Just a sec –"

Willow rounded the corner and found Buffy, her arm in a sling, and a two-liter between her knees. She was trying not to squeeze it too hard and twist the top off to get some drinks started.

"Buffy, what are – what happened to your arm?" The redhead rushed forward, snatching the drink from her friend and setting it on the counter.

"I fell."

By this time, the rest of the Scoobies had crowded in behind Willow, taking in the Slayer's appearance.

"Were you fighting some big honkin' demon?" asked Xander, gnawing on a cookie.

"No, I was just running, and I fell wrong. Broke my collarbone," she said, her fingers fluttering to the bruised skin.

"Running, like away from danger, running, or running, like –"

"Exercise, Xander. Giles and I were exercising."

Anya's eyes lit up. "Oh, you were _exercising_," she said, putting air-quotes around the word. She looked up to Xander, grinning. "Xander and I like to _exercise_, too."

Giles rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, saving Xander from having to explain to Anya how unlikely it was that their favorite Watcher-Slayer duo didn't partake in _that_ kind of exercising. Then again, Anya never really took a hint. As Giles squeezed by, Willow and Tara already heading to the living room to snag a spot on the floor, Anya gave Giles a friendly punch on the arm.

"Way to go, Giles."

"An –"

"What? I thought that was appropriate to congratulate a man on his sexual conquests."

Xander's blush deepened and he pulled her away, whispering.

Buffy took in Giles' own blush and giggled. "Hey, she thinks you can bag a cutie like me, that's a pretty big compliment, Giles."

He rolled his eyes as he removed his glasses, polishing them with his sweater. "Yes, how lucky I am in my imaginary personal life."

"Giles," she said, forcing his eyes to meet hers, "I live with you." He opened his mouth, closed it, settled for quirking his brow at her. "We're one make-out session from being a thing."

She turned and went into the living room, a small grin on her lips at the frozen look on his face when she left him. This might be more fun than she thought.

After composing himself, Giles had a decision to make. He could assert himself as an authority figure – yes, that's the way things have always been, isn't it, old chap? – or he could tease her back. He made up a few bowls of popcorn, poured the appropriate drinks, and set it on the counter, calling for help.

Buffy was already wiggling from her spot on the couch, but Xander stood. In his haste to tell Buffy to stay, he bumped her bad shoulder and Buffy cried out from the pain.

Giles was in the living room faster than anyone had ever seen him move, his hand on Buffy's neck. An involuntary tear escaped and she brushed it away, blushing. "It's no big deal, just surprised me."

"I'll get you an ice-pack," he said, sending a warning glare to the boy. Xander took a step back, sinking onto the couch next to Anya.

"See? Why do you always question me, Xander? Maybe I should start a psychic channel like that nice lady on late-night TV."

"M-miss Cleo?" said Tara, offering a small smile.

"Pft, that hack?" Anya rolled her eyes. "She's not a real psychic. She sold her soul for fame and mystery. She'll be out of the public eye at the end of her contract."

"As much as I want to hear more about selling souls, how about we talk about something less ooky, like how we're going to handle patrols while Buffy is broken?" Willow smiled up to Giles when he handed her a glass of soda. She paused, looking up at him again. "This is caffeine-free right?"

"Of course."

"Oh good."

"Willow does bring up a good point. I think if we go out as a team we should be able to handle the local population."

"What? No," Buffy said, putting her glass down. "Isn't there some kind of healing mojo you guys could do?"

"Buffy, even if I knew about healing magic –" Willow caught Giles' glare and she rushed to add, "- which I don't! – there's no way I'm strong enough to host that kind of power."

"Not to mention that you are already a mystical being," Giles said, lowering himself next to her on the couch – the only available spot left. "There is no telling what kind of affect such a spell could have on you." He looked down at her, his face taking on that soft smile she liked to think was just for her. "I'd rather not risk it unless it was a true life-or-death situation."

"So I'm stuck with this sling?" she said, pouting.

"I'm afraid so."

A knock sounded on the door and Giles looked around, confused.

"It's probably the pizza," said Buffy, grinning.

"Oh, and I'm to pay for this as well?" he asked, already standing and retrieving his wallet.

"No, I think I can handle this one, Big G," said Xander, pulling himself up from the couch. He went around it the long way to avoid Buffy's end altogether.

"No, it's quite alright, Xander –"

"Seriously, Giles, I have a job now."

"If you're sure?"

"Yep," he said, opening the door. "Four… pizzas… Who are you?"

Giles looked up and blinked a few times. "Liv?"

"Hello, Ripper," she said, smiling at him. "I…" She looked inside at all the young faces staring at her, particularly the little blonde one who looked just as upset to see her now as she did before. "…didn't realize you had company. Can we talk?"

"Yes, er, let's go to, uh, the patio, in the back," he said, motioning with his arm.

Olivia stepped inside, hooking her purse on the coat rack and nodding at everyone in the room. Xander stared after her, no longer verbal. Giles and Olivia slipped out the back door and Xander shook his head, looking around the room.

The females were all glaring at him, Anya's hurt look pinging his guilt. "So that's Olivia?" he said, letting out a nervous laugh. "She's not _that_ pretty, Buffy."

"Is this the Giles place?" a voice asked behind him. Xander jumped and turned, realizing he hadn't closed the door. There stood a teen, uncertain and nervous with a bag of hot pizzas in his hand.

"You got it," he said, pulling two twenties from his wallet. "Keep the change."

The kid's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Hey, thanks man."

"No problem. Be careful out there," said Xander, shuffling the pizzas onto one arm. "It's not safe at night."

"Thanks!"

Xander closed the door and turned around, taking the full force of a room of glaring females.

"Uh… pizza?"

* * *

"Liv, what are you doing here?" he said, seating her before he sank onto a chair.

"Honestly, Ripper, you act like you'd never see me again." She grinned at his leveled look. "But I suppose that makes sense the way I rushed out of here before." She sighed and lowered her eyes. "When I came back last time – when those awful… things… were here, I came back to tell you something, but I couldn't. I was afraid."

Giles reached forward, covered her hand with his. "What's wrong, Liv? I'll help anyway I can, you know that."

"I was pregnant," she said, meeting his startled gaze. "When I came back, I was about three months along."

"So, it's possible, the child – did you say you _were_ –"

"I've already had him," she said, a soft smile on her lips.

"And it's – he's – mine?"

"Yes, the timing works in your favor, I'm afraid."

Giles sat back, looking at her with a stunned expression. He looked around the patio, up to the stars. "I'm a father."

"He's a big boy, like you," she said, her tone turning grudging. "It was no easy task getting him out, let me tell you."

"May I…" he swallowed, lowered his eyes, "May I meet him, Liv?"

"Of course. I just didn't want to tell you in front of your… friends."

"My family, Liv," he said, automatically. She tilted her head when he brought his eyes up to meet hers. "They're my family."

* * *

"I am _so_ not sticking around to watch her prance around half-naked in my apartment," Buffy said, glaring towards the back.

"Whoa, this is Giles' apartment, Buff," said Xander, picking up another slice of pizza.

"Oh, yeah, um –" Willow winced, looking from Xander to Buffy, then back again, "Buffy's kinda living here now."

"Way to keep me in the loop guys."

"Hey, I only just found out today!" Willow said.

"It doesn't matter, I was practically living here before it was official anyway. It just makes more sense. I get to train, study, keep my focus here. I can't do that at Mom's or the dorms, so here's where I'll stay." Buffy looked at her pizza, her stomach knotting again. She hadn't taken the first bite. She didn't know how she was going to deal with the Heff act again.

"You can always stay in the dorm while she's here," Tara said, trying to be helpful.

"I think the point is she doesn't want her here," said Anya. "Now she has to share Giles' attention."

"That is _not_ it," Buffy said, glaring at the ex-demon. "She doesn't know how to dress, she's always walking around in a shirt and she smells like bleu cheese."

Anya didn't seem phased at all by Buffy's ire. "While those are all valid points, I still think –"

Xander saw the thunderous look on Buffy's face and clapped a hand on Anya's mouth, leaning in to whisper the first thing he could think into her ear. She grinned and turned to him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Aw, Xander, I'm so glad I decided to be with you." She fiddled with his shirt buttons. "No one can do that thing with their tongue better than you."

Xander covered his face with his hands, groaning. "Anya, please!"

* * *

"Rupert... I don't want him raised here," she said. "I don't want him around demons and monsters."

"Not that I don't understand," he said, shifting in his seat, "I fully do, but there are demons and monsters everywhere, Liv. Your best chance of protecting him is to educate him, and let him gain the family sitting in that living room." He nodded towards his apartment interior. "Those people are some of the finest I've ever known, and they risk their lives daily to protect the world."

She thought on that a minute, wringing her hands.

"What if –" she paused, looked him up and down, "What if I moved close, but not here? That way you could have visits, but he wouldn't have to live, well, _here_."

"That is certainly better than never seeing him at all," he said, sitting back.

"Oh good," she said, and relaxed. "I've already arranged an apartment in Los Angeles."

Giles grinned, shaking his head. "You knew I'd agree," he said.

"Well of course I did, Ripper. You're one of those honorable chaps. Kinda predictable."

"So happy to oblige," he said.

"Well, here's my number," she said, pulling a scrap of paper from her pocket. She stood and adjusted her jacket. "I have yours. We'll, uh, talk, yes?"

"Yes of course," he said, cupping her elbow to lead her inside. She paused, pulling back.

"Rupert, what about Buffy?"

He tilted his head, his eyes roaming her face. "What about her?"

"Isn't she going to be rather upset to know you've gone and had a child with another woman?"

He chuckled and cupped her arm again. "Buffy and I are not together, Liv."

"Oh, you haven't slept together, maybe, but she made it pretty clear who you belong to, love."

"She still feels guilty over that," he said, opening the back door.

"I'm sure she feels guilty about how she made you feel, Rupert." She stopped, cupped his cheek in the dark hallway. "Don't stay in denial the rest of your life. There is something there."

Giles placed a hand over hers, patting it. He wouldn't argue about this with Buffy in the next room, the least of which because she could probably already hear them. They walked out into the main room, Olivia waving to them all as she stepped to the door.

"Goodnight, everyone," she said, smiling. She caught Buffy's eyes and she softened her expression a bit, giving a single nod, and she turned to Giles. "I'll call you to set up an arrangement soon, Rupert."

"I look forward to it, truly," he said, smiling when she kissed his cheek. He waited until she was safely in her car and pulling from the drive before he closed the door and turned back to the living room.

The expressions on his family's faces were more varied than expected. Willow and Xander looked ready to burst with curiosity, Tara was smiling at him, Anya was reading a magazine and Buffy had an odd mixture of confusion and pain warring on her features.

"Well, you gonna spill or what, Giles?" said Xander.

"I, well, I suppose there's no easy way to say, uh – " Giles paused, removed his glasses to polish them. "It seems that Olivia and I are parents."

"What? Really? That's wonderful, Giles, congratulations!" said Willow, standing to rush at him and give him a hug. Tara was behind her, muttering congratulations as well. Xander got himself from under Anya and strutted forward, a cocky grin on his face.

"Wow, Giles, you old dog!" he said, clapping the older man's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "Congratulations."

Giles, however, was staring at the stricken face of his Slayer.

Buffy felt like she'd been slapped. She'd just moved in and now she was probably going to have to move back out. Or he was going to move away. 'Oh god. Ohgodohgod he can't move away! I can't do this slaying gig without him! This isn't fair, he's mine!'

"Buffy?"

She blinked and looked up at him, his quiet concern showing on his familiar face. The Scoobies were staring at her from behind him, confused at her reaction.

"So there's a little Giles now?" she asked. He nodded, though he was getting worried at the hollow sound of her voice. "So I guess you'll be moving or, she's moving in?"

"What? Buffy –"

"I mean, you're a good guy, you'll actually _want_ to be in the kid's life, so that's… that's good, right?"

"Buffy, I'm not going anywhere."

"So she is moving in," she said, lowering her eyes to her sling. She couldn't believe she felt like crying. She can't let them see her get so upset over a stupid baby.

"No, she's not."

"What?"

"She doesn't want to raise her son on the Hellmouth. We're going to arrange visits both at her new apartment in LA and here, so that I can be a part of his life without being removed from … where I'm needed."

"So you're not going… and she's not staying?"

Giles grinned and shook his head. "No."

Buffy's face blossomed into a bright smile. "So I don't have to move out?"

"Not unless you'd prefer –" He found himself with an armful of slayer trying to hug him with only one arm.

"I'm going to start asking around about being a psychic," said Anya, earning her an odd look from Giles and eye rolls from everyone else. "I'm right. Just wait and see."


	15. Bonding

After the gang was gone, and the dishes were done, Giles sat himself on the couch, his bare feet resting on the coffee table while he sat back, reading a book. Buffy emerged from the bathroom wearing a loose shirt and pajama bottoms, though her sling was not situated above the shirt, but below it. She paused in the hallway, looking at Giles. She didn't remember ever noticing his feet before, but they were kinda… cute. He had big, man-sized feet, but still… cute.

Buffy shook her head and moved across the living room, sitting herself next to him with a magazine in hand. He smiled, lifting his right arm for her, and she scooted closer, curling to keep her shoulder from hurting. He patted her right shoulder, then left his arm stretched behind her along the couch. She wiggled a little, shaping her back to his side, and leaned her head back, curling her legs up so she could prop up her magazine.

They sat like that for a while, each quiet, turning pages, lost in their own worlds.

Buffy found a quiz in her magazine – "HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?" – and she bit her lip, looking at the questions. After a moment's thought, she started ticking off the answers in her head.

When she made a little noise of interest, it was enough to pull Giles' attention to her and he looked down at her magazine over her shoulder. She was reading the quiz with a little more intensity than required. He read the first question and grinned.

"I rather think it would be, er, 'gross', to share that particular information with you."

Buffy jumped, then turned her head, looking up at him. "Not gross," she said, grinning, "but I bet you'd probably stutter to death."

"Oh, you have me all figured out, then?"

The challenge in his voice was too much to resist and she shimmied away, turning to face him. "So you're gonna tell me?"

"I didn't say that," he said, grinning at her.

"Come on, Giles!" she said, waggling the magazine at him. "I'll get to learn some other stuff about you. You pretty much know everything about me."

"You've never asked," he said, giving her a pointed look.

"Neither did you, so don't throw that look at me," she said, sticking her tongue out. He nodded, conceding her point. She had offered all the information about herself openly and willingly. "Besides, I'm asking now."

"You don't need to know how I lost my virginity, Buffy."

"You know how I lost mine."

Giles sighed and closed his book, sitting forward to put it on the table. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret giving in to you," he said, looking at her.

She grinned and crossed her legs, getting comfy. "No way Giles, it's just between us."

"Well, I was fifteen," he said, looking down at his hands, his brow furrowing. "I wasn't yet a runaway, but I was starting to make plans to get as far from the Council as possible. To never be anything like my father." He sighed, a soft smile curling his lips. "I met this lovely girl, she was wild and full of life, and her father was a watcher as well. She hated the whole concept of a slayer, of forcing such a haggard life on a girl, and we would stay up all hours of the night, dreaming our lives away."

"What was her name?"

"Beth," he said, smiling. "She was bright, witty, warm." He lowered his chin. "We became lovers the night she came to tell me her father was shipping her to a private school in the fall."

"Harsh," Buffy said, making a face.

"Indeed," he said, sighing. "Fall came, she left, and for three months we wrote passionate letters to one another."

"What happened?"

"They just… stopped," he said. "I found out some time later, after my rebellion, that her father had found my letters when he visited her, and threatened to be my end if she so much as talked to me again."

"That's so unfair!" Buffy felt a little bit of herself breaking for him. She had no idea he'd gone through so much.

"It was expected," he said, shrugging. "I was already causing a fuss in the Council when word got 'round I wasn't planning on being a watcher, denying my destiny. It was unthinkable to them."

"Wow," she said. "I'm so sorry, Giles."

"It's not your fault, nor was it ever, Buffy. It is the way of our world." He sighed, a soft smile surfacing as he looked up at her. "If it hadn't been for my destiny, I'd never have met you, and I can honestly say I'd not rather it any other way."

She returned his smile and looked down at her quiz. "Okay, my turn. Name one place you think they've never been but would like to go. Don't cheat." She looked at him, and without more than a few second's thought, she nodded. "I'm going with Japan."

His brows shot up at that. "Why do you say that?"

"You're not going to tell me if I'm right?" she asked, pouting a little.

"Well, yes, I think it'd be quite a trip, but what made you so sure?"

"Because it's one of the longest-surviving cultures of our time," she said, blinking at him. "I mean, you're an archeologist. There's way more history there than most places, and I bet you'd get all kinds of jollies finding out about what traditions still survive, how they started… What?"

Giles grinned and reached forward, patting her on the hand. "I think you've just convinced me that I must get to Japan."

She laughed and looked down at her magazine again. "Okay, your turn. It's a present-giving holiday. Do you know what to get them?"

He blew out a breath and smiled at her. "Well, I am proud of my selection for this year, but I don't plan on telling you what it is."

"You already got me a present?" She grinned and leaned towards him. "Am I gonna like it?"

"I rather think so," he said, grinning at her. "But I'll not spoil the surprise, and –" he added, noting her attempt to ask another question, "- I do not have it hidden here, so don't bother searching."

"Spoilsport," she said. "My turn. Have you told all of your secrets? No lying." Buffy bit her lip and looked up at Giles, her heart in her eyes. "I… No, I haven't told everything, but it's not slayer-related and it's not gonna put anyone in danger," she said, lowering her eyes. "A girl's gotta have some mystery."

"You don't have to tell me all of your secrets, Buffy. Lord knows I have my fair share."

"Yeah, but I'm usually this big open book to my best friends," she said, not seeing his surprised expression. "There are just… well, right now I only have one big secret that I haven't told anyone and it's mine. I haven't really… figured it out yet."

"And if you figure it out?" he said. "What will you do?"

"If I figure it out, you'll be the first one to know," she said.

"I'm honored," he said, bowing his head at her.

"Your turn. Describe the perfect date."

"That isn't on there," he said, reaching for the magazine. She held it away, leaning back.

"Yes it is! What, are you too chicken to answer?"

Giles cocked a brow at her and sat back, considering her. "Well, if I answer this one I think you should, as well."

"You have yourself a deal. You go first," she said.

He gave a long-suffering sigh and crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling. "Fine, fine. Let me see. I'm an old romantic, so I'm afraid my perfect date wouldn't be very inventive. I'd like dinner at a nice restaurant, someplace that offers dancing."

"What kind?"

"The slow, stuffy kind," he said, grinning at her. "I can turn an excellent waltz when I'm a mind. I'd want an intimate table, pleasant conversation, and when we dance, I'd show my companion how good I am on my feet."

"Naturally," Buffy said, giggling. She watched his face change. A subtle far-away look drifted into his eye.

"And afterwards we could walk on a beach, barefoot, admiring the stars and the ocean, with no one around for miles." He smiled and shook himself back to reality, looking at her. "That would be lovely."

"Wow, Giles, that sounds…" He waited for her to say something derogatory like stuffy, old fashioned, boring – "… really romantic."

"You think so?" he said, tilting his head.

"Absolutely. I can't dance to save my life, but that would still be an amazing date."

"I'll have to show you sometime," he said, smiling. "What about your perfect date, Buffy?"

She sighed and looked down, thinking. "Well, I like exotic food, so dinner is of the good, maybe at some cool Indian or Asian place. I've always wanted to go eat somewhere where you have to sit on the floor. See dancers and wild colors and different music playing all around." She frowned a little. "Someplace that stays open late so we could talk for hours and not have to be rushed into paying our bill. If I'm going to go on a date I don't want to have to worry about patrol after."

Giles grinned, but kept comments to himself. He'd never seen this side of his slayer, not truly.

"I don't have a bunch of big, romantic gestures in my head. I think anyone who could take me out without putting his hands all over me, to try to get to know me before he wants to stick his tongue down my throat." She brought her eyes up. "Sorry, a little graphic –"

"No, that's alright," he said, his brow furrowing. "You should maintain a standard, Buffy. Don't let anyone tell you that you need to give in before you're ready."

"There aren't many gentlemen left in the world, Giles." She sighed, lowered her gaze to the magazine. "Not besides you, anyway."

"You think I'm a gentleman?"

"Duh, Giles, you can't even look at me in my underwear without feeling uncomfortable," she said, not looking up. "Most guys would be on that like snot on a Chaos demon. They don't know how to treat me with respect like you do."

"Thank you, Buffy."

"For what?" she said, looking up, her face scrunched.

"For recognizing that it is out of respect for you that I do not make advances… because it is the right thing to do."

She shrugged her good shoulder, grinning at him in a lopsided way. "It's kinda who you are." She looked back to the magazine. "My turn, and this one asks: Would you feel comfortable asking them anything, and are you sure it is the truth?" She sighed. "I think this is probably the easiest one on here. The answers are yes and yes." She flipped the page. "I want whatever the next one is." She straightened and grinned. "Okay: When was the first time you realized you liked something about them?"

Buffy looked up at Giles, still grinning. "This is so easy. Do you remember when you first came to the Bronze to find me? I was there with Willow."

"Yes, dreadful place."

She laughed and shook her head. "I knew the minute I saw you up there that this was someone who wasn't easy to scare away. That's saying something. Most people who don't like something won't deal with it, or find a way around it, but you went in anyway, and you kept trying to talk to me, kept trying to get me to understand." She smiled at him. "I knew then that I wouldn't have to worry about shaking you loose."

"I had no idea," he said, tilting his chin down and smiling. "That's a lovely thought."

"What about me? When did you know you liked something about me?"

He thought back, frowning slightly. Slowly his face mellowed and he looked to her. "When you came back to me the first time, because that boy was found dead. You seemed so full of fire and spirit, and you knew, even though you were fighting it, you knew your destiny. You came to me to tell me to my face that you wanted nothing to do with it." He chuckled. "You reminded me of me when I was that age, telling my father he could shove the Council and anyone who thought they could make me be a watcher."

"Aw, Giles, look at us, bonding," she said. She flashed a cheeky grin and looked down at her magazine. "About four to go, and it's the Watcher Man's turn." She read it a moment and blushed. "Uh, we can skip this one."

"What does it say?"

"I don't think it's really something you want to talk about with me," she said.

"Buffy." He waited until she looked up. "What does it say?"

"It asks what your preferences are, uh, in bed."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

He considered her for a moment, then sighed. He must be out of his mind. He didn't even have inebriation to blame for this. "Do you wish to know, or are you trying to avoid the thought of your old watcher having a sexual identity?"

She bit her lip and looked down at her foot. "I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me, but I don't want to make you do something just because it's a question on a magazine quiz."

"Very well. But please understand that this is an intensely private conversation, Buffy. I don't share this with just anyone who asks."

"I know." She brought up her eyes, studying his face. "I won't tell anyone, or tease you about it. I promise."

"Thank you." He paused, gathering his thoughts and thinking on how best he could word them. "I'm an experienced lover, though I don't try to broadcast that information to our friends. I'd rather not be ridiculed for something so private and special." He cleared his throat, taking his time. "I believe that making love should be a mixture of the things both partners want of the joining. It should be fun, serious, pleasurable. I prefer to take my time, but sometimes a less time-consuming encounter can be just as enjoyable. I want to please my partner. Make her feel like she is above all others, that she deserves the treatment I'm giving her."

"Wow," Buffy said, her voice a bit of a croak. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Are you, uh, c-comfortable telling m-me –" Giles stopped, frowning. He hadn't stuttered quite so much in a while.

"Well, I don't have much experience," she said, lowering her eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep with someone I don't have some kind of connection to from now on. It's just too… it's not what I want." He nodded, though she couldn't see it. "I would like a little bit more than wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, and maybe if they didn't treat me like I was made of china." She nodded, raising her eyes. "That'd be really nice. No china-doll treatment. I'm the Slayer. My life is lived with all this intensity, and if you get me in the bedroom and barely touch me, why should I bother dealing with it in the first place? It's supposed to _feel_, right?"

He only nodded, satisfying her need for a response, but his mind was in overdrive. He hadn't considered the sexual urges of his slayer, of what she might need in a lover, and he never would've thought she wasn't getting what deserved, let alone what she wanted.

They sat looking at each other, neither knowing what the other was thinking. Finally, Buffy tilted her head, a smile starting. "You know what's funny?"

"What?" he said, not without some trepidation.

"I am completely okay with being treated like an adult."

"You are an adult," he said, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah, but now I'm being treated like it."

"That's because you're also acting the part." He ducked just before a pillow could crash into his head. Instead it flew past and thudded to the floor. He gave her a mock-glare. "Perhaps I spoke to soon."

She grabbed another cushion and sat up, unloading on him. He pushed his arms up, blocking his face. He laughed and ducked. "Buffy, Buffy, stop! You'll hurt your shoulder."

She tossed the pillow back behind her and sank down. "Typical Watcher, ending my fun with logic."

"Were you not injured I would've better protected myself," he said, pulling his glasses off to check them for damage.

She snorted and grinned at him. "Right, cause you have a chance in a pillow fight with me."

"Don't tempt me, Buffy."

She grinned and reached out a foot, poking him in his side. He yelped and glared at her. "Tempt, tempt, tempt," she said, poking him. He grabbed her foot and she tried yanking it back, but he held firm. She grinned and pulled again, but he had her. The predatory gleam in his eye did nothing to calm her sudden nerves.

"I believe I told you not to tempt me."

"Oh, like that's ever stopped me bef-"

Giles set to tickling her foot, then pulled her closer, dragging her along the couch until her knees were locked under his arm and he was tweaking her knee caps through her pajama pants. She was laughing and wriggling, surprised he could hold her so well even if she wasn't using her strength to get away. She reached up and grabbed the cushion, set on whopping him a good one – but he caught her wrist.

"Using weapons on an unarmed man? Where is the honor in that?" he asked, grinning down at her. They were both a little winded, more from laughter than the activity, and she giggled.

"You trained me to win, Giles, not be honorable."

"Fair enough," he said, and jostled her arm. She was a little surprised the cushion flew out of her hand so easily. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Pout until you let me go?"

"Dear Lord," he said, dropping her hand. "That's entirely uncalled for."

Buffy giggled and rocked to her side, grabbing at the magazine. "Just a couple more, and it's time for bed." She made no move to remove her legs from his grasp, and smiled when he started inspecting her ankles. "They still swollen?"

"Not at all. Your healing rate is quite a wonder." He pulled the pajama pants back down and looked at her, smiling and patting her feet. "What is the next question?"

"Name one way that they have changed you for the better." She smiled. "Oh this quiz is so not a challenge." She brought her eyes up to his and looked at him a moment. "Well, let's see, you've trained me to be a better fighter, you've taught me to be more responsible, you helped me realize I'm not a complete idiot, you –"

"I believe it said to name just one," he said, fighting the blush creeping up his neck.

"You showed me what dedication means." She grinned as he took off his glasses and started polishing them. He was more affected by her compliments than talking about his sex life. That was new. "I think my favorite, though, is you showed me that not everything is as it seems. Sometimes you have to stick around and really look for something in order to find the cream filling."

He chuckled and put his glasses back on, looking at her. "I did all that?" At her nod he grinned. "I must be an excellent teacher."

"Friend, Giles. The word is friend."

He smiled at her and lowered his eyes. She was just about to start reading again when he spoke. "You've taught me that as well, you know."

"What?"

"To look for more than a surface impression. To be more myself and let go of the rules that dictated my life for so long." He looked up at her, a soft smile on his face. "You reminded me what passion is, Buffy. Of what a difference it can make in our lives, and how much different our lives turn out when we keep those important elements in them."

"Like what?"

"Friends, family, time to ourselves, time with others. We work so hard to keep the world safe, but we wouldn't last long if we didn't keep our ties here strong, reminding us why it's worth living here in the first place."

"And here I thought I was just being a rebel. Didn't know I was a pocket Yoda." They shared a fond smile and she looked back down at the magazine. "Oh, this one is a toughie – name your favorite memory of them."

"That is difficult," he said, frowning. "This questionnaire isn't written for people with as much history as us."

Buffy grinned. "I like the challenge though. I say let's answer the last question. We can figure out the favorite memory thing later."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, and I have class in the morning. The last question isn't so bad though: do you still see yourself with them in ten years?" She looked at him, a somber expression taking over. Sighing, Buffy tossed the magazine on the table. "Expiration date being a big question mark, I'd say I hope so. I… " She paused and lowered her eyes. "I'm gonna be corny for a second, but I couldn't imagine a world without you."

"A lot can happen in ten years, Buffy."

"Yeah, but there are some things that don't change, you know?" She looked away, her brow furrowed. "The earth rotates, the sun rises in the east, vamps turn to dust and Giles is mine." After a pregnant pause her eyes went wide and she looked up at him, seeing a curious, startled expression on him. "I mean my watcher. You're –"

"It's alright," he said. "Thank you for having such faith in me."

"What about you? Ten years?" He blinked and she rolled her eyes. "Will this awesome crime-fighting duo still be a team or what?"

Giles let out a bark of laughter and gently lowered her feet from his lap to stand. He offered her a hand up and said, "I imagine I'll be wherever you are as long as you have need or want of me, Buffy. You are my slayer."

"Good answer," she said, grinning at him. She reached up, hugging him around the neck with her one arm. "Good night, Giles." On impulse she kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving him standing in the living room staring after her, a hand on his cheek.

'Sometimes I think she deliberately tries to confuse me,' he thought, picking up their tea cups.


	16. Joyce

"Mom, it's just me," Buffy said, stepping in the front door and closing it behind herself. She wriggled her left arm, frowning. "Stupid sling."

"I'm in the kitchen," Joyce called, lowering some bank papers she'd been going over. Buffy entered the kitchen, smiling and dropping her book bag on a bar stool, like she always used to do.

"Hey." She moved to the fridge and pulled out some juice, using a glass from the dish drainer. "So how's the world of Mom going? Gallery stuff okay?"

"It's fine," Joyce said, watching her daughter. Buffy seemed bouncy, almost glowing. She had a bright smile, light eyes. She looked more carefree than she'd seen in… well, in a long time. "Buffy, I wanted to ask you about something pretty important."

Buffy turned and leaned against the counter, a grin forming. "Mom, have you found a new honey?"

Joyce leveled a grin at her and shook her head. "No, but thanks for the vote of confidence." She studied Buffy a moment then sighed. "I wanted you to tell me if you had, actually."

Buffy's brows shot up and she lowered her glass to the counter. "No… why, has someone come here saying they are?" She was immediately worried that Riley was loose and she started thinking about counter-strategies, how she could track him, where he could be hiding –

"No, nothing like that. I thought that if I gave you an opening, you'd tell me if you were interested in someone." At Buffy's confused look, she added, "Someone special in your life?"

Buffy lowered her eyes to her juice, and wondered if she could tell her mother what was going on inside her head. She knew if she talked to her mom, she might be able to make sense of it, but there was still a lot going on in there. She sighed. "Well, I am interested in someone, but it's nothing yet. Just friends right now."

"Oh?" Joyce asked, her heart speeding up a bit. "What's he like?"

"He's… well, he's smart. Really smart. Funny." Buffy's face softened. "He's a total gentleman. But he's really passionate, protective."

Joyce didn't know what to do, or say. She'd planned the entire talk this afternoon to tell Buffy she shouldn't go within ten feet of Mr. Giles ever again. That she forbid it. But she looked at the serene look on her daughter's face, and the subtle smile curling her lips, and she couldn't. There wasn't anything even going on between them yet, and she was already a happier person for knowing him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Joyce asked, taking her glasses off.

Buffy wrinkled her nose and took another drink of her juice. "I don't know. I mean, I don't want to scare him off, and I don't want to rush anything. We're actually pretty good friends, and if I ruined that I'd really be in a bad place. I dunno, I guess I hadn't even really considered going for it yet. I'm still trying to process all the thoughts in my head."

"So this attraction, it's pretty new."

"Oh yeah." Buffy sighed. "And I don't have a clue if he thinks I'm attractive, too. I mean, I've seen the other girls he liked. I'm nothing like them. We've never talked about that kind of stuff before."

"What changed for you, then?"

"I don't know," Buffy said, trailing her finger along the condensation on her glass. "I've been noticing little things about him, and at first they were just happy thoughts, like how cute his toes are, 'cause I mean, come on, most toes are pretty cute. And I started noticing how he's always really good to me, and respectful and helpful, and how he'd never do the things that my other boyfriends have done." She sighed, a dreamy look crossing her face. "Then all the sudden I was looking at his butt the other day and I was pretty sure it was just meant to be squeezed."

Joyce laughed and blushed, giving her daughter a sideways look. "Really, Buffy."

"Hey, you asked."

"So, why are you holding back?"

"Like I said, good friend. I don't want to push him away."

"Well, you said he's really smart. I'm sure he can figure things out."

"Yeah, but –" Buffy stopped and looked at her mother, her brow furrowing. "This is a really weird time to ask, but why the sudden interest in the catastrophe that is my love life?"

"I just want to know you're happy, or on your way there," Joyce said, giving Buffy an innocent look. "Can't a mother care?"

"I guess," Buffy said, sighing. She looked at the clock. "I know I haven't been here long but I got a crazy homework assignment in class today. I have to write a paper in the first person about the Incan culture or something."

"World History?"

"Got it in one. Wanna have dinner this week? Just us?"

"That would be great," Joyce said, smiling at her. "Where are you headed now?"

"The library. I have to check out some stuff on the net and get some books about the culture." Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what the point is."

"To make you use that big brain of yours," Joyce said, motioning for a hug. Buffy obliged and moved to grab her book bag. "I'll see you Thursday. We'll have Parmesan Chicken."

"Ooh, yummy. Can't wait!" Buffy waved and left the house, her mother staring at the entrance to the kitchen. After about ten minutes of thought, she moved to the phone hanging on the kitchen wall and took it off the hook.

* * *

"It's me Giles," Buffy said, closing the front door behind her. "You'll never guess what the World History class assignment is. It's so –" She stopped when she saw her mother and Giles sitting in the living room, looking at her. "Uh… hi?"

"I think that's my cue," said Joyce, looking to Giles with a small smile. She stood and lowered her tea cup to the coffee table. "Thank you for the tea."

"Of course," he said, still staring at Buffy.

"Mom, what's going on?" Buffy dropped her bag and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to talk with Mister Giles for a moment."

"I think you broke him."

Joyce laughed softly and patted Buffy on her good shoulder. "That's entirely possible. I'll see you Thursday." Joyce smiled and left the apartment, gently shutting the door behind her.

"I'm really afraid to ask what's going on," Buffy said, avoiding Giles' eyes. When she finally met them, he was still staring at her, like he did his books, usually the ones where he only knew part of the language it was in and he was trying to translate it. "Please stop looking at me like that."

Giles blinked and his face smoothed, though he didn't smile. He held out his hand, motioning her to come forward. She did, but at a slow, haunted pace. She wasn't sure what was going on, and she had a feeling her mother had done something stupid, like asked Giles to keep an eye out for her new love interest. God, how embarrassing.

When she stood in front of him, Giles reached for her hand, held it in his own, and looked at it. He seemed to want to find the answers to whatever questions he had there, and Buffy was starting to get really nervous. When Giles was quiet there was usually something serious going on inside his big old head, and that was almost never of the good.

"Your mother came to me today with some very intriguing observations."

"Oh god, what did she say? I swear I didn't tell her anything about you, Giles, I was just doing the mom-talk thing and –"

"I would very much like to know how you could possibly think I wouldn't find you attractive."

Buffy stuttered to a stop and stared down at him. He was still holding her hand, and she realized he was doing this nice stroking thing with his thumb across her knuckles. It had her blushing and hoping he'd keep it up, but she couldn't seem to catch what he was talking about. "…What?"

"And if you were having these feelings for me, for someone who seems to know me so well, how on earth could you think you would scare me away if you admitted as such?"

"You get all stuttery and fumbly, and sometimes you close off completely."

"Well, that was in the past, when I was under the impression you found me as attractive as a toad."

"Giles, you've always been more attractive than a toad."

"My question remains. Did you honestly think I'd let something like this damage our relationship?"

Buffy sighed and shifted her weight, looking down at her shoes. "I thought it might. My history with guys isn't exactly stellar."

Giles finally stood, looking down at her. Using his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head up to look at him. "Did you mean the things you said to your mother today?"

"Yeah."

"And you have no other interests? Your mother was correct when she assumed you were talking about me?"

"Duh, Giles, I don't know anyone else who could –"

He stopped her with a soft kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. He tilted his head, moving his hand to the back of her head, and trailed kisses down her jaw to her ear. His arms gently circled her and he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and smiling.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck," she said, leaning into him. Giles chuckled and led her to the couch, seating them so she was curled into his side.

"Better?"

"I'll let you know when the room stops spinning," she said, mock-glaring up at him. "You seriously need to come with a warning label: May lose feeling in legs. Do not attempt if you need coherent thought."

"Really, Buffy, it was a simple kiss."

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest. Her heart was faster than normal – not pounding, but it was erratic and fluttery. "Tell that to my ticker."

"And I always thought the older party in a relationship had to worry about their heart," he said, grinning down at her.

"Maybe it's a practice makes perfect thing," she said, sending a coy look at him. "Wanna try again?"

"I'd like to test that theory," he said, leaning down.


	17. PDA is Good

It took Buffy twelve days to get her sling removed and a clear bill of health from her bewildered doctor. She was more than happy to get it off. Her shoulder and elbow creaked a little, and she figured she'd have to do some specific exercises to get them back to normal. When she got home, Giles was looking over a new book he'd received from… someplace foreign, and he was writing notes in one of his journals.

"Guess who's home with two arms?"

Giles grinned and turned, leaving his pencil in the book. "Everything alright, then?"

"Yep," she said, snaking both arms behind his neck. "And this is so much better than wearing that sling."

"I'd imagine so," he said. He wrapped his arms around her middle, accepting her kiss. She lowered herself onto his lap, leaning into him until he was reclined against his desk in the chair. When she broke the kiss, he looked up at her, surprised and a little breathless. "Welcome home, love."

"I was thinking," she said, kissing his forehead, "maybe we could," kiss on his nose, "go on a date," kiss on his lips, lingering, "maybe see a movie." She kissed his chin, her eyes looking up to search his. "Do something couple-y."

"That sounds lovely," he said, earning him another quick kiss. Then Buffy was off his lap and strutting to her room. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready for our date."

Giles glanced at the clock and sent a worried look her way. "It's only four-thirty."

Buffy peeked around the corner, giving him a mock-serious look. "A lady's time is never questioned, only appreciated for her effort to please her lover."

"Where the devil did you hear that?"

"I don't know," she said, disappearing, "but I liked the way it sounded."

He sighed and checked the clock, then looked down at his own attire. He looked back down the hallway where he could hear Buffy humming to herself and rolled his eyes. He stood and made his way upstairs. 'May as well put in an effort myself,' he thought.

* * *

At six thirty Giles was sitting on the couch, ready to go. He was wearing a dark pair of dress slacks, one of the nicer pair of his shoes, and a green shirt, tucked in of course. He turned the page of his book, making a mental note of the time, when he heard Buffy clear her throat to get his attention.

She was wearing a black top with a high neck that was almost sleeveless, save for a frilly bit at the points of her shoulders, with red pants and black leather boots. Her hair was hanging loose around her face and over her shoulders. She had on just enough make-up to enhance her eyes.

Giles didn't realize he was standing until he was in front of her and he smiled down at her. "You look beautiful," he said, leaning in for a soft kiss. Buffy smiled and winked before turning to the mirror near the door. She combed her fingers through her hair and picked up her purse.

"You look good, too," she said, waiting for him to close and lock the door. She wrapped her arm behind his back and smiled up at him. "Very handsome, Watcher-mine."

"Careful, you'll meet your quota for compliments far too early in the day," he teased, laughing when she gave him a swat on his stomach.

"Let's get something to eat," she said. "I'm starving."

"What my lady desires, so shall she have," he said, grinning down at her. "Anything in mind?"

"I was actually thinking Italian. I'm in the mood to celebrate my two-handed status," she said, wrapping her arms around him until said hands were laced in the back. "Is that okay?"

"Your chariot awaits," he said, motioning to his Citroen. "Italian it is."

They drove to downtown talking about their days. Buffy talked about her courses and how her writing assignment was coming along, and Giles explained his newest addition to the library, and why he believed it was significant. Their conversation carried over into dinner, and onto lighter subjects. They laughed, shared looks, held hands. It was the kind of evening where they were noticed by other diners, not for being obnoxious or trying to get attention, but because they were a handsome couple, clearly enjoying each other's company.

After dinner they walked to the movie theater, Buffy's arm around his back, and Giles' arm wrapped around her shoulder. They stood in line for the box office, looking at their choices and discussing them in hushed tones.

"Why don't you pick? I don't really care what we see."

"Very well," he said, then straightened and looked down at her. "Is your hand doing what I think it's doing?"

"Too much?" she said, looking a little fearful.

Giles smiled and shook his head, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Not at all, love. Just surprised. I'm pleased to say I rather like your hand in my back pocket." They stepped up to the ticket counter and Giles purchased two tickets, then they moved inside, talking with their heads bent together and smiles on their faces.

"That really just happened," Xander said, staring at the movies entrance from across the street. "That was Giles and Buffy."

"I think I'll call Halfrek tomorrow, see if she knows any legitimate psychics in the area."

"An, can you please stop talking about being a psychic," he said, still looking at the place where Buffy and Giles had been.

"They looked really cute together," said Willow, biting her lip. "I mean, I'm a little hurt we didn't know about this before now, but they looked good."

"M-maybe they just wanted a chance to let it happen," said Tara, giving her lover a meaningful look. "They m-might be afraid of what we'd think."

"It's Buffy and Giles," Xander said again. Then he turned to Willow and Tara. "You don't really think they were afraid of what we'd think, do you?"

"It's possible," Willow said, frowning. "I mean, you used to have a crush on her and I gave her a pretty hard time about moving out of the dorm."

"She should be more afraid of what Joyce will think," said Anya. All eyes turned to her. "What? She's already had sex with Giles. Twice. Remember?"

"I don't want to talk about this!" Willow had a panicked look in her eye.

"Me either."

Anya rolled her eyes. "You act like it's some kind of crime for adults to have a sex life. You do realize without sex you wouldn't exist."

Willow, Tara and Xander all groaned, closing their eyes. Xander grabbed Anya and started walking towards the Espresso Pump.

"Can we please just go get a coffee and figure out how we're going to deal with this when they finally get around to telling us?"

"That sounds great," said Willow, catching Tara's hand. "Let's go do that."


	18. More Dynamic

Two days later, Buffy came home with a bounce in her step and a bright smile on her face. She opened the door and called out, "Giles you will never guess what happened today!"

He came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel and dropping it over the back of his desk chair. "You're right," he said, leaning down to accept her kiss. "I hope you'll have mercy and just tell me."

"I got us a job!"

"I'm sorry?" he said, sitting down.

"I went to the gym to find out about membership there. See if they had a good set-up –" Her eyes lit up. "They have this big boxing ring with –"

Giles held his hand up, smiling at her. "What do you mean you got us a job?"

"Oh yeah, there was this sign by the office door that said 'Help Wanted' and I thought you haven't worked in a while, you might want something to fill your time, so I asked the manager what they were looking for. He said he needs a self-defense trainer with a flexible schedule."

"And that's how my name was brought into this?"

"Yeah, and I was telling him how you knew all this different stuff and how you'd been training me privately for a while, so he asked me to show him some moves in the ring. So I was put against this guy, real cocky kick-boxer, and shut him down like seven times before the manager stopped us –"

"Breathe."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, it's just so exciting. I've never had a job before." She sat on his lap, beaming at him. "He said I'd beaten his best fighter and that if you're the one who trained me, he wanted us both there to train classes together, show them how it's done." She played with the hair curling at the nape of his neck. "Think of it, Giles, we'd be proactive in helping people, and we'd get a pay check. There's no down-side to this."

He nodded, grinning at her. Her attitude was contagious and he could definitely see the benefits. "I suppose I could come down, have a talk with…" he paused, smiling at her. "What's the manager's name?"

"Mark. He's a square guy with a bald head and a crooked nose." She grinned and leaned in, kissing Giles behind his ear, relishing the instantaneous reaction he had to her. His grip tightened on her middle, his breath hitched in his throat, and he pulled her closer.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you had salacious thoughts, Miss Summers."

"And who says I don't?" she asked, leaning in for a kiss. It got heated pretty quickly, and they were well and truly wrapped around one another, lost in the moment, when their door opened and the Scoobies entered.

"Oh, ew, I knew this was going to happen," said Xander, stepping right back outside.

Buffy and Giles jumped, Buffy almost falling off his lap. If he hadn't caught her, not only would she have hit the floor, the rest of the gang would see just what kind of effect Buffy's attentions had on him. Willow and Tara grinned and Anya rolled her eyes, reaching out and grabbing Xander by the back of his shirt. She pulled him back in and shut the door, crossing her arms.

"Stop acting like a child or I'm going to stop doing that thing you like."

Xander glared at her. "Not an appropriate time, Anya."

"It's also not appropriate to do that to a child. There are laws."

He huffed and glared at her some more, but he didn't say anything else.

"So… what's new?" Willow said, grinning at the blushing pair. "I mean, besides the obvious smoochies between our two best friends?"

After a brief explanation of how Buffy and Giles decided to start dating, the Scoobies all settled down for a night of junk food, board games and bonding. Giles sat back through most of it, throwing out a jibe here or there, just enjoying the company of his small, extraordinary family. When there was a lull in the conversation, Buffy excused herself to the restroom and Giles cleared his throat to get the other's attention while she was out of the room.

"I've a favor," he said. "I'm going to take Buffy to Los Angeles for the weekend, and I'd appreciate it if you could do a patrol that Saturday, maybe focus around the areas where teens hang about."

"No problem, Giles. What's up in LA?" said Willow, taking a sip of soda.

"Well, I would like to visit my son, and I have a surprise for Buffy."

"Ohh, sounds exciting," said Willow, smiling. "Take pictures!"

"Of course." He paused and looked to Willow, frowning slightly. "Actually, Willow, could I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and stood, following him to the far corner of his apartment where they stuck their heads together, murmuring softly.

Buffy came out of the bathroom and took her seat on the couch, looking to the rest of them. "What's up?"

"Willow had a q-question about magic," said Tara, offering a small smile.

"Yes, and we all know how Giles doesn't like Willow to use magic. She always manages to do it wrong." Anya smiled and looked to Xander, whispering, "That's what I was supposed to say, right?"

"Close enough," he said, smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

After her classes the next day, Buffy met Giles downtown where they had a quick lunch and walked to the gym. She led him around inside, showing the facilities and things they could use as part of a class. "You know," she said quickly, "if you decide to take the job."

He smiled and nodded, keeping his comments to himself, and followed her to the main office, his hands tucked into his pockets. She stuck her head in and said something before opening it further and nodding at him. "Come on."

Giles followed her in, stopping by her side while a stocky man rose from behind a utilitarian desk. He was probably a good six inches shorter than Giles, but he looked to be built of solid, and ample, muscle.

"So this is the infamous Giles," Mark said, grinning and offering his hand. "I'm Mark Haskell. Welcome to my gym."

"Rupert Giles," he said, returning the man's handshake.

"Buffy says you've been training her for almost five years now."

Giles nodded and waited until Mark and Buffy were seated before he lowered himself to a chair at her side. "Yes, in quite a few different disciplines."

"That's good. I bet Buffy hasn't been in a situation she couldn't get herself out of yet," he said, grinning. He meant it as a compliment, so he was confused at the haunted look the couple shared before they plastered smiles on their faces.

"Not yet," she said.

"I'd like to see a typical session, so I can get a sense of your teaching style," Mark said, nodding towards his door. "If you're able, I have a little time right now."

"I'm game," said Buffy, looking to Giles. "You up for it?"

"Is that a challenge, love?"

Buffy sent him a saucy grin and stood, heading for the door. She pulled her tee shirt off as she opened the door, leaving it in a pile on the floor. She was wearing a sports bra and she twisted her hair up into a knot.

"I think it was a challenge," Mark said, grinning. Giles nodded and stood, following her out into the main room, Mark not far behind.

"They don't have the body pads like you used to use," she said, teasing him over her shoulder.

"I only needed those because you didn't know how to control your strength." He quirked a brow at her as she turned to him, waiting. "Oh, now you're going to do as I say, are you?"

"Just the stretching part. Then I wanna spar."

"You're that eager to be embarrassed?" Giles asked, grinning and demonstrating the first stretch.

She didn't answer, just moved into position, following his guidance and correcting her stance when needed. His gentle commands and even voice always helped her focus, get into the zone before she had to do a hardcore training session. Soon they were both warmed up and Giles spoke the command for her to release her stretch and stand at attention. He looked to Mark who was watching quietly, taking in everything that was happening.

"I'm sorry to ask, but do you have any quarterstaves?"

"I have a personal set," said Mark, respect creeping into his voice. "Let me get them."

"So we're showing off today," Buffy said, giggling.

"I imagine he'd like to see a full range of our abilities, yes."

"Can we pretend they're swords?"

"If you don't get too full of yourself, follow my instructions, we'll see."

She pouted and rolled her eyes. "I'll be good."

"We'll see."

Mark emerged from the office with two metal-tipped quarterstaves. Giles took one and inspected it, pleasantly surprised with the workmanship.

"This is very well-made," he said, testing its weight and balance on his fingertips.

Buffy took the other and grinned. "I want one like this, Giles. It has a pointy tip and everything."

Mark grinned and crossed his arms. "You know a bit about them?"

"Quite a bit," Giles said, giving his a turn. "I've trained with these for a few years. Where did you find these?"

"I made them," said Mark, enjoying the surprised looks he received. "I'm part of the marketplace at the Renaissance Festival every year. I make period accurate weapons, armor and jewelry." He gaze shifted from Giles to Buffy and back again. "Are you some kind of collector?"

"Yes, actually. Enthusiast, if you will."

"I knew I liked you," said Mark, stepping back. "Please, show me some of your skills." He leaned against the wall, grinning.

Buffy widened her stance into a defensive position, looking at Giles. After a moment of correcting her hold on the quarterstaff, he showed her some of the stances he'd trained her in the past, then moved into a few complex moves to use during combat.

"Take that and your natural talent and you'll never have a problem if a mop is nearby," he said, grinning at her.

She grinned and nodded. "Wanna show me how it's done?"

Giles moved into position and nodded. "Very well. Attack."

Buffy circled him, watching his legs move and how he handled the staff, looking for an opening. She took the first swing, a downward swipe that he blocked, and they were in motion. Circling each other, each blow blocked. Giles decided to test her and went on the offensive, driving her backward.

He knew Buffy wasn't confident with the quarterstaff yet – she left it up to instinct and necessity most of the time. She dodged a blow just in time for Giles to sweep his weapon at her feet, knocking her to the ground.

"We definitely need to work on that," she said, taking his offered hand to get up. She looked to Mark and her face lit up. "Hey Mark, do you have broadswords?"

"Buffy –" Giles said, removing his glasses.

She turned to him, her pout out in full force. "Please, Giles? We haven't trained with swords in so long and I love seeing your technique."

"How can I refuse?" he asked, sighing. He looked to Mark with a smile. "Do you have broadswords we could use?"

The manager chuckled and nodded, already impressed and his decision made based on their performance so far. He took the quarterstaves back to his office and came out a moment later with his swords. He moved to hand the larger one to Giles, but Buffy grabbed it, holding it as if it weighed nothing.

"This one's pretty," she said, swishing it around her.

Giles chose not to answer the question in Mark's eyes, taking the smaller – though still heavy – sword from the man. He inspected it as well, admiring the craftsmanship. "You truly have a great skill," he said, smiling at Mark. "I hope you're compensated for it."

"I make a good penny every once and while," he said, grinning. "It's more a hobby than a career."

Again, Mark stepped back and watched the couple work. Giles put his sword to the ground and showed Buffy the way to hold the particular blade she was using, explaining which arm should be her support when she was using a certain stance. He talked about keeping her center, and remembering to be aware of her surroundings, no matter the fight she was having in front of her.

When they began to fight, it was a beautiful thing. Giles held nothing back, yelling guidance to her as they circled the gym. Both were working up a sweat, moving swiftly and using inventive twists, turns and strikes to try to take down their opponent. Just as Buffy was not confident with the quarterstaff, she wasn't as skilled as Giles with a broadsword. She had strength and speed on her side, but it was no match to his precision or technique. Soon she found herself without a sword and on the floor, the point at her neck.

* * *

"I'm guessing this is just part of your teachings," Mark said, "based on her begging. You do mostly hand-to-hand, right?"

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes. "He knows like four different martial arts and I don't know how many other kinds of fighting styles." She glared at him. "He says I'm already talented enough without knowing every single move in the book."

"That was supposed to be a compliment, Buffy," Giles said, rolling his eyes. "We haven't the time to learn every discipline I've spent the last twenty years learning."

"Well, now you can put some variety out there," Mark said, nodding. "I want eight classes. Three beginners, three intermediates and two advanced. You can do whatever styles you want, just make sure to explain it when you teach it. Let them know what they're learning so they feel accomplished."

"So we got the job?" Buffy asked, a bright smile on her face.

"After that display, I'm wondering how you didn't have this occupation before."

"I'm a historian by trade, Mister Haskell. I never thought to explore this route." Giles paused, catching the man's eye. "It's more a hobby than a career."

Mark chuckled and nodded, offering his hand to Giles. "Let's meet up on Thursday, get a schedule arranged with a curriculum and figure out if any materials will be needed for our students."

Giles shook his hand, then Buffy, and they thanked him and before stepping out of his office. Buffy pulled her shirt over her head and bounced a bit, grinning as she danced ahead.

"You're rather proud of yourself, I gather," said Giles, chuckling at her.

"Are you kidding? We have gainful employment. We're contributing members of society. And we're gonna teach people to protect themselves. This is like the best idea I've ever had."

Giles caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the ground. "Thank you, love."

Grinning, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring who saw her getting snuggly with her boyfriend on the sidewalk. "Any time, Watcher-mine."

They shared a long, sweet kiss before Giles let her slide back to solid ground. People walking by were either smiling or frowning at their public display of affection, but the couple didn't notice or care.

"I think we should celebrate," said Giles, smiling at her. "I'm going to take you somewhere this weekend."

"Oh, a special date? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, turning and tucking her arm in his. "But something tells me you'll enjoy it."

Buffy giggled and started talking about all the different things they could do for the different classes, and how they could approach the training from a real-world standpoint without talking about monsters. Giles could only thank the gods for her preoccupation with their new employment so he wouldn't have to deal with her begging to know where they were going in two days.


	19. Friday Morning

Friday morning Giles woke with almost battle-ready alertness, and he was downstairs making breakfast before Buffy had even made a trip to the restroom. She paused in the hallway, listening to him moving about the kitchen, so she risked a peek around the corner.

He was smiling, humming an odd, pleasant tune to himself, a dish towel tucked into his belt and one slung over his shoulder. She tiptoed back to the bathroom, grinning. 'This weekend is going to be so amazing,' she thought.

She turned on the taps and got the shower going, her head full of the things she was dying to ask, but she was desperately trying to keep reined in. She chuckled to herself. It was more fun watching Giles tense up every time she started a sentence with "Hey, Giles?" than she would've thought possible.

A little moan escaped her as the hot spray hit the back of her head. 'Whoever invented hot showers better have a golden seat in the Hall of Fame,' she thought, running her hands over her face.

Out in the kitchen, Giles heard the shower kick on and smiled to himself. Buffy was finally awake, and that meant he was one step closer to getting her out of the apartment so he could finish his preparations for this weekend. Keeping in touch with Willow without Buffy's knowing was next to impossible, and he was sure if she hadn't been so preoccupied with diving in to this new job, something would've been sniffed out by his highly observant girl.

Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door swung open, steam billowing out before Buffy exited, her body wreathed in the plush robe Giles had given her the day before. Her hair was wrapped in a towel. She shuffled to the entrance of the kitchen, a little surprised "Oh!" escaping her.

"Good morning, love," he said, grinning and leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Good morning," she said. She took in the plates in his hands and followed him to the dining table, sitting next to him. "Giles, this looks amazing, thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

The table was set with a cup of coffee for her, just the way she liked it, tea for him, as well as fresh-squeezed juice for both of them, silverware, not to mention the feast he'd prepared for them to actually eat. Eggs, bacon, sausage, two pancakes and some chopped fruit.

"It looks so tasty, I don't know where to start."

Giles chuckled and lowered a napkin onto his lap. "I'd say whatever looks the most appetizing," he replied.

Buffy gave him a saucy look. "Yeah, but then I'd never get ready for school on time, and then where would we be?"

"Behave," he said, grinning at her. "Please, enjoy your breakfast."

She took no more time and dug in, moaning a little when she took her first bite of the golden pancakes. Faster than she was inclined to admit, she finished her breakfast. She grinned as she stood, piling her napkin and silverware on her plate to take it to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing you don't cook like that every morning, or I'd be big as a house."

"Somehow I doubt that," he said, waving her hands away. "Leave it, love, I'll get it." He grabbed one of her small hands, guided her to his lap and hugged her close.

"Aww, you're so cuddly this morning," she said, snuggling into his neck. "This was the best, Giles, thank you."

They kissed, a hint of passion flaring. Giles gently broke the kiss and nuzzled behind her ear. "I find am quite besotted with you, Miss Summers."

She rolled her eyes, loving when he started to get wordy on her. "I think I can live with that, Mister Giles."

He grinned and leaned back, giving her another quick kiss. Patting her bottom he eased her off his lap, shooing her to her room. "Go on and get dressed or you'll be late for class."

"What happened to forging a doctor's note if you needed to?" she said, teasing him over her shoulder.

Giles collected the dishes and set them on the pass-through, smiling at her.

"That was under rather more dire circumstances, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think making out with my handsome boyfriend counts as dire," she said, padding down the hallway.

"How about I give you a ride to campus this morning?" he asked, his voice raised a bit to be heard over the running faucet in the kitchen sink.

"Now _that_ sounds great. More time to cuddle with my honey," she called, grinning when she heard his chuckle.

* * *

Willow fluttered around her room in a little bit of a panic. Giles was going to be here soon, and she was going to have to keep a straight face. If she didn't, the cat would definitely be out of the bag and she didn't want that on her conscience.

She piled the boxes together and stared at them, biting her lip, wondering what she could fit them into.

* * *

Buffy pushed her fingers into his hair, holding his head in place to better deepen their kiss. She couldn't help it. He was being extra cute and loving and sweet this morning, and now he'd driven her to campus. She didn't have to be in class for another twenty minutes.

She trailed her lips along his jaw, then down his neck, her tongue poking out for a quick lick that had her Watcher groaning and tightening his grip on her hips.

"Perhaps we shouldn't get too carried away," he said softly. She couldn't keep the pride away at the winded sound of his voice. "I don't want to sully your reputation."

"I have a boyfriend who makes me breakfast and gets hot and bothered just by kissing me," she said, leaning back enough to look him in the eye. "Tell me again why I should care what anyone else thinks?"

He chuckled and kissed her on the nose. "True enough, but you do have to get to class, and I wouldn't want you arriving late because I can't stop acting like a hormone-driven teenager."

"Five more minutes?" she said, pleading.

"Stop pouting." His order only made her increase the voltage and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're incorrigible."

* * *

Giles ran a hand through his hair, thankful no one was paying him a bit of attention. He hadn't gotten so randy in quite a while and while the thought of Buffy enjoying his state of distress was enough to keep him uncomfortable, the thought of her classmates witnessing it had helped to dampen the flames. He managed to shoo her to class with enough time to make it to Tara and Willow's room – barely. Willow was stepping out of the room when he spotted her and sped up his step.

"Willow, I'm sorry I'm late," he said, smiling when she spun around.

"Oh good you're here," she said, and rushed back inside. She grabbed the black trash bag by the door and handed it to him, grinning. "Everything's in there."

He quirked a brow, looking at the bulky black bag. "Er, thank you, Willow." He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I appreciate your help."

"No problem! Buffy hasn't been able to stop talking about this surprise. She's really excited."

"Thank you." He flashed a brief smile and was around the corner in a rush before she could say anything else.

Willow's lips curled into a devious smile. "Don't thank me just yet, Giles. You haven't seen what I picked out." She giggled and closed the door behind herself, making sure it was locked, and headed to class. The bounce in her step had everything to do with the face she imagined Giles would make when he saw the surprise she had in store for him, too. It cost her half her savings for the year, but she figured it was worth it after all the times he'd helped saved the world.

She was pretty sure he wouldn't know what hit him.


	20. Coming Home

Buffy trudged home, her body angry at her with every step.

"Stupid storm drains," she muttered, kicking at a rock. It only bounced a foot ahead of her and stopped. "Stupid rock." She looked down at her ruined clothes, her half-torn book bag, and her worst complaint so far: her missing Incan assignment. "Stupid vampire nest."

She was still muttering to herself when she opened the door to their apartment, grateful that at least her nose had stopped bleeding pretty quickly, which had the calming effect of reminding a blind man that he didn't have to witness the horrific massacre that happened right in front of him. Giles heard the door open and rushed to the stairs, eager to begin their weekend away. His heart plummeted when he saw her.

"Buffy?"

She sighed and began stripping off the unnecessary layers – book bag, shoes, tattered pants and shirt – leaving a trail to her bedroom that he followed, picking things up as he went.

"Buffy, what happened?" he asked, leaving the pile by her bedroom door. She flopped onto her bed, pulling her quilt over herself for his sake.

"Fell into a nest."

"What?" He sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand to her forehead. "Love I'm so sorry."

Buffy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, pouting up at him. "I'll be okay, I'm just a little frustrated."

"Ruined clothes?"

"Ruined homework. My Incan paper is gone."

"Oh love, you worked so hard on it," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Is there no hope of recovering it?"

"I have to go to the computer lab on Monday and see if they have the old copy saved, but that still puts me behind a week. Not to mention I didn't get all the vamps, and you've got yourself a very frustrated slayer."

Something niggled the back of Giles' brain, and he had a feeling it was a clue, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He smiled down at her, running his fingers from her shoulder to her fingertips. "Care for a massage, ease out some of those aches and pains?"

Buffy grinned and sat up, giving him a slow kiss. "I think that's the best idea I've heard in at least an hour."

He chuckled and waited for her to lay down, get herself comfortable on her stomach, and he started work on her shoulders, lithe fingers doing their work. Buffy started to relax almost immediately, letting out little moans and pleased noises.

When he reached her bra, he hesitated, not wanting to assume, but knowing she'd appreciate it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Er, may I, uh, unfasten this?"

Buffy grinned into her arms. "Sure, Giles." She waited, felt his hesitant touch gently working her bra open. His warm fingers continued their work, easing knots and pulling muscles until she was pretty sure she was a pile of jelly. "You're amazing."

Giles leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, his body warm on her bare back. Buffy turned her head to look up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You have me at a disadvantage, Giles. I can't kiss you back unless you let me sit up."

"Perhaps I want you at a disadvantage," he said, grinning down at her. "Just to see how you handle it."

Buffy turned, snaking her arm around his neck much faster than he anticipated, and the kiss she planted on him was hard, demanding, almost frenzied. She pulled him down, pushed his shirt up and ran her hands along his back and shoulders. His hands were everywhere, her stomach, her hips, her neck. She didn't know how he could make her feel so sexy without going anywhere near her chest or … other areas.

She wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling him as close as she could. Giles let out a surprised groan, his erection already straining for attention. He could feel her heat through his jeans, and she began running her heel along the back of his leg. 'Now is probably the time to stop,' he thought, but he deepened the kiss. 'Maybe just a minute more.'

Buffy grabbed his hand and led it to her breast, her bra hiked up to her neck. He paused a moment, his eyes flying open. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I want you to," she said, leaning up to kiss him again. "Please don't stop."

Giles lifted himself a little, looking down at her exposed abdomen. He reached for her bra, pulling it off one arm at a time and tossing it over his shoulder. "So bloody beautiful," he murmured.

Buffy watched his face as he trailed his fingertips from one excited peak to the other, then followed the same path with his lips. She knew he was holding back, that he was trying enjoy this new level of their relationship. Part of her respected and admired it, because she knew that it was about learning her. The other part, though – the one that wanted to flip him over and have her wicked way with her watcher – was growing a bit impatient.

Her thoughts must've transmitted pretty clearly because he was back on top of her in no time, his tongue diving into her mouth and his hands – oh god his hands were doing so many things at once. Touches, squeezes, pinches, strokes. Sensations attacking her muddled brain and leaving her moaning into his mouth and pulling his shirt over his head.

She pushed him towards the wall by her bed, looking down at his surprised expression when he realized he'd ended up on his back. She leaned down and started a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest, and was pleased to discover his nipples were sensitive. After exploiting that new territory, she kissed down his belly to the button of his jeans.

"Bloody hell, when did you unbutton my pants?" he asked, a little breathless, while she pulled the zipper down with her teeth.

"My little secret, Giles," she said, giggling as she hooked her thumb in his belt loops and pulled down on his jeans.

His jeans landed on the floor and he sat up on his elbows, watching her as she took in his nearly-naked form for the first time. It was a part of every relationship, but for some reason he wasn't as concerned as he'd been in the past. His body had been sacked by age, many previous battles, and magic abuse. But he was also training with a slayer, and had been jogging on his own while they were apart.

"I think we need a new no-clothes rule," she said, leaning over him. She traced his scars, some faint and thin like spider webs, a few clearly made from some kind of blade. There were a few burn marks and she found a bullet wound under his ribs. "And a show-and-tell time when you're ready."

Giles didn't know if she was aware that about half of the scars were created by Angelus, and he wondered how she might react to that. She would probably blame herself, then hide from him to be miserable about all the pain she'd caused him and her friends.

So all he said was, "We'll see."

She shrugged and used that deceptively apt mouth to drive him mad, kissing, touching, licking, testing his patience and the places he found pleasure. When his hips left the bed from an accidental brushing of his cock, she grinned and reached for the waist of his boxers.

"I think it's time to let Little Giles out to play," she teased, easing the underwear down to his knees. She shifted and he kicked them off, not caring where they landed. She took him in hand without any hesitation, pumping down once. She leaned down and surprised him with a long, hungry lick from base to tip, ending it by sliding the head into her mouth. She hummed a little and rolled her tongue underneath, and was rewarded with his hips lifting and his cock jumping a bit.

He was reaching for her shoulders when she decided to stretch over him, her smooth silk panties enticing his already-enticed body. Giles let out a frustrated half-growl-half-groan and reversed their positions. She grinned up at him.

"Proud of yourself?" he asked, hoisting himself on his elbows.

"Just a little."

He descended and kissed her hungrily, sucking her bottom lip. When he was sure she was distracted, he slipped his fingers under her panties at the hem and pulled with a practiced yank, ripping the flimsy garment. Her eyes opened wide and she looked down in time to see him fling them away.

"I liked those!"

"I'll get you more."

Grinning she grabbed his head. "Well, as long as you get me more it's okay, I guess." She returned to kissing him, widening her legs a little when she felt his fingers exploring her sex. He dipped his middle finger inside, grinning at the wet readiness of her, and tipped his thumb up to tease her clit.

Buffy moaned and leaned into his hand, seeking more than he was giving her. He contemplated what course of action he wanted to take when she shoved him away and he found himself on his back again. She swung a leg over his hip and leaned over him, one hand landing by his ear.

"Sorry, Giles, but you're gonna drive me crazy," she whispered, grinning as she reached down and took hold, aiming his cock up as she sank down.

They both groaned at the sudden union of their bodies. Giles' hands moved to her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Yes, harder," she said, lifting, her other hand landing by his head. She curled her hips down and set a pace of quick, shallow thrusts.

Giles grunted, watching her move and awed that this was even happening at all. Her pussy tightened, but she let out a little frustrated noise, trying to speed up her pace. He considered her a moment and grabbed her on a down-stroke. Sitting up, he twisted, landing her on her back. He took hold of her ankles and brought them up to his shoulders, and then he set the pace with deep, long, slow strokes.

The first stroke in, Buffy gasped and twisted her hands in the sheets, ripping a hole in them. She closed her eyes and angled her hips higher, taking everything he had to give. Giles reveled in her, couldn't get enough of watching her writhe under him.

"Harder, Giles!"

He complied, slamming into her, and Buffy reached up, digging her nails into his shoulders. That sweet almost-pain of Giles tapping her cervix brought her to the edge, and when she opened her eyes to tell him she was coming, the look she saw on his face sent her over. She let out a scream, calling his name, and sent him tumbling over the edge after her.

He crumpled on top of her, a little winded, his face landing in her neck.

"I don't think I'm ever leaving bed again," she muttered, wrapping her arms around him. She kept him atop her, sighing a little when his cock softened and slipped out of her.

"I'm inclined to agree except I would prefer to shower and move to a slightly more spacious sleeping arrangement."

"I think you're just trying to get me into your bed," she said, grinning into his shoulder.

Giles chuckled and rolled to her side, perching his head on his hand to look down at her. "Actually, I have some reservations we need to make this evening, and thought you might like to join me."

"Where?"

"Los Angeles."

"LA?" she said, her eyes going wide. "We're going to LA?"

"For the weekend."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" She sat up and looked around her room. "I have to pack –"

"Willow has taken care of most of it," he said, lying on his back. She turned and looked down at him with an eyebrow up. "The only thing you really need to take care of are your toiletries and shoes."

"So, the whole surprise thing, it's LA?"

"Oh, that's only part of it," he said, grinning at her.

"There's more?"

"Much."

Sighing she sank back down on the bed and cuddled up to his side. She brushed her fingers through his chest hair and grinned. "We just had the best sex I've ever had _and_ you're taking me to LA for the weekend." He was a little surprised and proud to hear that, then she added, "I'm so the luckiest slayer ever."

Giles kissed her temple and smiled. "Care to join me in the shower?"

"Now _that_ sounds like a good idea."

* * *

A/N: And you were curious when the 'M' was gonna make a debut har har ;)


	21. LA

They made it to LA in decent time and at Buffy's request Giles changed the room reservation from adjoining rooms to a single, king-bed room. They were settling into the hotel, sharing fond smiles and talking quietly about trips they'd taken in the past. Buffy gave Giles a curious look when he stuffed one of his suitcases into the closet without opening it. The other he simply stacked on top and zipped open, pulling the necessary items out to prepare for bed.

She opened her duffle bag and found a note from Willow tucked on the top:

"Hi Buffy!

Giles asked me to pack so I hope you're okay with the outfits I picked. I tried to pack the ones I thought looked best on you from memory. Tara helped. Don't bother Giles about your surprise this weekend. You're gonna love it! If you two get frisky, you'll find a congratulatory present in the front zippered pocket from me and Tara. Have a great time.

Love,

Willow, Tara and Miss Kitty"

Buffy grinned and folded the note up, stuffing it into the bottom of her duffle. She unzipped the front compartment and pulled out a petite silk baby doll negligee and panty set. It was black with a little pink bow set right between the cups. She grinned and looked to the bathroom. She could hear Giles brushing his teeth and figured she had enough time to try it out.

When Giles came out of the restroom, he took his folded clothes to his suit case and turned to the bed, whatever he was planning to say dying on his lips. Buffy was sitting up against the head board, her legs stretched out fully and crossed at the ankles. She was flipping casually through one of her fashion magazines. As if it was an everyday occurrence that he found her dressed in almost nothing.

She glanced up, giving him an innocent, questioning look. "You okay, Giles?"

"I – Where – You –"

Buffy grinned and set the magazine aside, then sat up on her knees. "Do you like it?"

"I'd be very worried about my mental capacity if I didn't," he said, staring at her.

"Willow and Tara gave it to me," she said, running her hands along her abdomen. "Just in case."

Giles removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

"Be a love and remind me to thank them when we get home," he said, grinning.

* * *

They slept in the next day. Giles ordered room service with a little brunch and a little lunch while Buffy slept. He was reading the paper and sipping tea when she woke up, a bleary eye landing on the cart.

"What's that?"

"Food," he said, not looking up from the paper. "I wasn't sure what you'd want, so there's a variety."

Buffy sat up, rubbing her eyes and pushing hair from her eyes. She spotted her reflection and blushed. Her hair was standing at odd angles at the crown of her head, her lips were still swollen from some of the best kisses she'd ever gotten, and a faint bruise was visible on her neck.

"You look gorgeous," he said, bringing her attention back to him. He had a serene smile and nodded at the cart. "Eat something. I'll not have low blood sugar take that sated look from your face."

Buffy let out a throaty chuckle and looked around. She stood and plucked Giles' pajama shirt from the floor, pulling it over her head and padding to the cart. She lifted the covers and took a deep breath, sighing at the heavenly smells. She pulled it to the in-room table and sat on his lap.

"Was the other chair uncomfortable?" he asked, looking at her over the rims of his glasses.

"I dunno. I like this option better." She popped a strawberry in her mouth and grinned at him. "Besides, I wanted to know what we're doing today, so I thought it was easier to distract you from the paper than take it away."

Giles folded the paper and lowered it to the table, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I thought I might ask you if there was something specific you wanted to do to pass the daylight away. I rather expected you would want to shop or visit your father." He accepted the piece of sausage she offered his lips and waited for her reply.

"I dunno if shopping is a good idea, Giles. Maybe save that for the next big battle. Retail therapy will definitely make me feel better." She grinned and grabbed a piece of chicken, inspecting the sauce and sniffing it. She shrugged and put it in her mouth. "But I don't even know if Dad is in town today, so we could check. If not, we can go to the mall. I'll show you my old stomping grounds."

"Whatever you'd like." He smiled and let her feed him, content to be silent and watch her in the filtered sunlight. She ate her fill, making sure he tried whatever she liked.

They cuddled for a few minutes before she sighed and stood from his lap. She grabbed her purse and rummaged through it until she pulled out a battered business card. She stretched across the bed and reached for the hotel phone. Once she was finished dialing, she coiled the cord around her finger, the handset sandwiched between her face and shoulder.

"Hello?" she said, straightening a little. Giles got the impression she didn't expect an answer. "Hi, Daddy, it's Buffy. I'm fine, you?" She rolled her eyes and looked to the ceiling. "Well, I know you're busy. I'm in town for the day and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see me for a little while." Her eyes closed. "No, Daddy, I'm not – look, I'm here with someone, and it was a surprise. I didn't know I was going to be here – no. Dad! Could you –" She paused and listened as her father said something that frustrated her, but she kept quiet. "No, I'm still here. I wasn't sure you were done."

Giles shifted in his chair, watching her.

"You know what? You don't know what my life is like, and you don't know anything about me. I'm here with a man who loves me and treats me better than you've ever treated Mom or me. I don't even know why I bothered to call you. I could've just come and gone and I really don't think you would've cared!" She stood and paced the length of the phone cord. "No, I'm _not_ finished. Until you're ready to own up to how much you suck as a father I don't want to hear from you again. You don't deserve me." She held the phone from her ear and frowned, pulling it back when she heard a pause in the line. "Call Mom, she'll tell you the same thing. You're a worthless father and as of right now, I'm no longer speaking to you. Have a nice life."

She slammed the phone down and stared at it, wanting for all the world to have the man himself in the room so she could slap him hard enough to see stars. Strong, gentle arms wrapped around her from behind and she covered them with her own.

"I'm sorry, love."

Buffy sniffed and shrugged, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Still want a rain check on that shopping trip?"

She chuckled in a wet way and shook her head. "I think a few shop stops would be a great way to blow some steam."

"Get dressed, then," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Show me where you used to spend your days."


	22. Stomping Grounds

Buffy and Giles walked around the mall, a bag hanging from one of his hands. He was surprised at her conservative spending. Though he'd insisted that she could have whatever she wanted, Buffy only purchased a feather pillow and some perfume from one of the department stores. His free arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she talked, laughing and smiling, telling stories of her old friends and her old life.

"Right over there, Tiffany Trent threw a milkshake at Pike for calling her hot stuff," she said, laughing. Her expression sobered. "There's a name I haven't said in a while."

"Wasn't he the boy who helped you before you moved?"

"Yeah. He skipped town the night I burned down the gym. Said he couldn't go back to juvie, even for someone as cool as me." She shook her head and smiled up at him. "Not that I would've asked him to, but it would've been nice if he'd at least said goodbye."

'She really does have the most dreadful history with men,' he thought, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She looked forward and her eyes lit up.

"Ooh, Giles, let's go in here! They always have the coolest stuff!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a jewelry shop called Diamond in the Rough. Once they crossed the entrance inside, his eyes had to adjust to the dark room. It had a soft lighting scheme, Asian music tinkling in the background.

Everything about the place seemed to converge. There was a mixture of modern and traditional influences, though tastefully so, and the walls were a dark brown trimmed in cream. He followed behind Buffy, listening to her as she pointed to various pieces and talked about what she liked or disliked about them. She stopped when she reached the ring counter, staring at an antiqued piece with inset emeralds and amethysts.

"I remember that one," she said, pointing at it. A sales clerk approached, smiling at them.

"That's one of our estate pieces," she said, tapping the glass. "Would you like to try it on?"

"I don't know," Buffy said, looking down through the glass. "I don't think it'll fit."

"What size ring are you?"

"I think I'm around seven." The clerk grinned and pulled keys from her pocket, unlocking the sliding door and plucking the ring from its display. She lifted it over the counter, centered on her palm as an offering.

"I think it'll fit. Go ahead and try it on."

Buffy picked it up, surprised at the heavy feel of it. Carefully, she slipped it onto her right ring finger, smiling. It did fit. She glanced up and found Giles smiling down at her. She recognized that look.

"No, we're not getting this," she said, pulling it from her finger. "Places without price tags usually mean it's way too expensive." She looked down at it, studying the intricate design and gems. "It's so pretty."

"I'm rather surprised you don't want it," he said, cupping a hand on her neck. "It is lovely."

She sighed and gave it back to the clerk, a tight smile. "Thanks," she said, and walked with Giles out of the store. "Of course I want it, but… Sometimes being the Slayer has its drawbacks. I don't think I'd ever get to wear something that pretty. I'd feel so bad if I broke it or lost it." She looked up at him. "Besides, it's not like either of us really want you wasting money on jewelry, Giles. It's just a ring."

She stopped at an intersection and grinned. "I need to go to the little slayer's room. I'll be back in just a minute." She hurried down the customer service path, Giles watching her as she disappeared into another hallway. His feet were already backtracking before he'd made up his mind.

When Buffy came back to the spot she'd left Giles, he wasn't there. She started looking for him, though she knew he wasn't far away.

"Excuse me, miss, you seem lost. Care for assistance?"

Grinning, Buffy turned and looked up at Giles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, I think I've found my way."

"Coffee?"

She giggled and pressed a quick kiss before turning and walking in step with him. "That sounds tasty." They went to the nearest coffee stand and purchased their drinks, Buffy laughing and smiling, Giles grinning and avoiding patting the small box nestled in his pocket.

"Oh. My. God. BUFFY?" Buffy froze, her features almost comical. Slowly Buffy turned and was engulfed by a blonde girl with a pixie cut and designer clothes.

"Kimberly, oh wow, how are you?" Buffy said, pulling herself from the hug. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know right? It's been so crazy, I can't believe I haven't seen you in, like, five years! What happened after prom? You totally just dropped off the face of the planet like bad plaid." The girl grinned and swished her head, her big hoop earrings swinging. "I just, wow, what have you been up to? I heard you ran away with Pike after you guys torched the gym. Did you really?"

"Uh, no, Pike left and I had to move –"

"I knew you wouldn't just run away with that loser." Kimberly rolled her eyes and noticed for the first time that Buffy was casting glances at an older man with glasses and a bemused grin. "Who's your friend?"

"Kimberly, this is my boyfriend, Rupert Giles. Giles, this is one of my friends from school when I used to live here."

Giles offered his hand, a gentle shake and a smile. "A pleasure, madam."

"Oh wow, and British, too. I always knew you'd land a looker, Buffy." Kimberly leaned over, trying for a whisper though Giles heard her when she added on, "I didn't know you were in to the whole sugar daddy scene!"

"It's not like that," Buffy said, blushing and glaring at the girl. "We've been close friends for a while and now we're together."

"Whatever, God, you have no idea how jealous Cassandra's going to be. She's been trying to make it as an actress – I know, like she could act her way out of a paper bag, right? – and she'll flip her lid when she finds out that trouble-maker Buffy landed herself a Brit with some class. I can't wait to rub it in her face."

"That's… nice. Look, Kim I don't mean to be rude but we have plans later and we were kinda on our way out," Buffy said, grabbing Kimberly's hand and pulling a pen from her purse. She scribbled the number on the girl's palm. "Call me out in Sunnydale later this week and we can catch up, okay?"

"You've got it!" Kimberly curled her hand up, beaming. She grabbed Buffy and gave her another crushing hug. "It's so good to see you. No one thanked you for stopping all the badness at prom, but it was totally awesome." She stepped back. "I'll call you."

"Okay, thanks," Buffy said, waving. "Talk to you later."

Buffy shook her head as the girl trotted away. She couldn't believe she used to be like that.

"She was certainly… vibrant."

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes, hooking her arm in Giles'. "Don't we have to get back to the hotel to get ready for our special super-secret date?"

Giles checked his watch and grinned. "I suppose now is good a time as any."

* * *

Giles carefully laid out the boxes on their bed, tempted to look in them. But he'd promised Willow that he was only to see the finished product. He sighed and waited for Buffy to exit the bathroom. When she came out, she was already whining about what to wear.

"It's not like you're telling me where we're going. I don't know – what's with the boxes?"

"This is what you'll wear tonight," he said, grinning. He stepped forward and swept her into his arms, kissing her until she moaned against his mouth. He broke the contact and winked. "I'm going to get ready in the bathroom. I hope you enjoy your surprise."

Buffy watched him disappear into the bathroom and turned to look at the boxes. She opened the biggest one first and found another note addressed to her from Willow.

"Buffy,

Giles gave me a wad of money and asked me to pick out something exotic and pretty for you to wear for dinner. I pitched in because I wanted him to be surprised, too. This is specially tailored for you, and I promise that if you put it on right, his jaw will hit the floor.

Have fun.

Xoxo

W"

She put the note aside and pushed the tissue paper away, reaching for the fabric hidden inside.

* * *

Buffy knocked on the bathroom door, unable to stop her grin.

"I'll be out in just a moment," he said.

"I'm ready when you are." Buffy stepped back and checked her reflection in the mirror. Yeah, he was definitely going to be non-verbal.

Giles stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a black embroidered tunic and matching slacks. "I hope Willow was able to find something suitable. I wasn't… terribly… specific." He blinked, then stared at her.

Buffy had on a floor-length dress, a deep maroon color with embroidered lace layered on top. The dress seemed to wrap around her hips, skip her stomach, and cross over her chest to tie behind her neck. Her skin was almost aglow, the fabric complimented her so well. The embroidered lace still covered her exposed abdomen, but it enticed and shimmered. A matching scarf wrapped her shoulders, and she wore beaded sandals, surprisingly flat.

Her neck, ears and hair were all adorned with matching copper jewelry. Her hair was twisted into a simple up-do and held in place with a beautiful pin that was tipped with an elephant head. Her earrings looked like intricate nets, and her necklace was high on her neck, something he might've remembered to call a choker if he could locate words in his befuddled brain.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked, tipping her hip and posing like a fashion model.

"I believe suitable is an insufficient word," he said, unable to swallow the dryness from his throat. "You look… stunning."

Buffy blushed and grinned. "I'm guessing we're going someplace exciting," she said, stepping forward. "I don't know what's going on yet, but I think maybe I should thank you now before I get swept up in all the excitement."

Giles chuckled and hugged her close, careful not to jostle her hair. "Our reservations are set for seven, so we should probably head out."

"Let me just get my purse," she said, turning and picking up a beaded clutch that matched the rest of her ensemble. She checked inside, nodded and grinned as she snapped it closed. "Ready to go."

He offered his arm, staring down at her. "Willow has truly outdone herself," he said, shaking his head. "I really will have to thank her when we return home."


	23. The Lounge

When they stepped into the restaurant, Buffy's heart stopped for a beat. It was the most extravagant, colorful, beautiful thing she'd ever seen. There were tapestries on the walls, greenery strategically placed, gold and silver embroidery everywhere, and soft lighting. The air was dense and fragrant, and people were seated on lavish pillows on the floor, tucked away in little alcoves about the room.

"Welcome to The Lounge," the hostess said, clapping her hands together and bending forward slightly. "Do you have reservations this evening?"

Buffy could only stare at her while Giles answered. She was wearing one of the most intricate things she'd ever seen, and she even had one of those jeweled dots on her forehead. The hostess smiled and nodded for them to follow her, large red menu books tucked into the crook of her arm.

Giles had his hand on Buffy's back, gently leading her behind the hostess. As they passed tables, Buffy noticed that people were stopping conversation to stare at her and she began to feel self-conscious. They were seated at a table towards the middle of the room, open to view the entire floor, and Buffy wondered just what the purpose was of sitting where everyone was now able to stare at her.

"Giles, I don't think people like my dress," she said, stopping herself from looking around the room.

Before he could answer, however, their hostess grinned and leaned in, her dark eyes dancing. "I rather think they like it too much, miss." She winked and waved her hand at their table. Buffy stared at the fine henna tattoos running up the girl's arms.

"Thanks," she managed, looking around the room again. She sank down, arranging her skirt so she could sit comfortably. Giles smiled and sat as well, accepting his menu.

"Tonight your server will be Aloki. Enjoy," she said, doing another funny little bow and leaving them.

"This place looks like a fairy tale," she said, trying to memorize everything around her. She turned and caught Giles smiling at her, a serene look on his face. "It's so beautiful."

"And yet, everyone seems to be fixated on you."

She lowered her eyes, taking in the full, detailed work of the table. It looked like it was hand-carved, and it was covered with ornate fabrics and peacock feathers. She ran a finger on one of them, fascinated. Something clicked in her brain and she brought startled eyes up to his.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"My perfect date!"

He smiled and reached across the table, lacing his fingers with hers. "How'm I doing so far, love?"

"This is so beyond anything I ever thought possible," she said, looking around the room. People were still casting furtive glances at her, and she was blushing now that she realized how Giles orchestrated this evening. "This is amazing, Giles, thank you."

A tall Indian man stepped into view and Giles smiled as the man sank down at the end of their table. He reached out to the man, shaking his hand.

"Rajat, hello."

"Welcome, Rupert," Rajat said, grinning. He looked to Buffy and his brows shot up. "And young Buffy, so beautiful this evening!"

Buffy blushed and looked to Giles. "Yes, sorry. Buffy, this is Rajat Davish. He worked with me at the British Museum until I relocated here." He smiled and lowered his voice to add, "He's fully aware of your, er, occupation."

Her shoulders relaxed – a little – and she smiled at the man, offering her hand. She was surprised when he turned her hand over and brushed a small kiss to her knuckles. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Well and what do you think of the place, Rupert?"

Giles grinned and nodded, pausing as the server arrived to place three silver wine glasses on the table, filling them with the house drink of the night. "It's beautiful," he said, picking up the glass. "You always had quite an attention to detail."

"I've not heard any news since we last spoke," Rajat said, sipping some of his wine. "As soon as anything moves in the artifact world, you'll be the first to know."

"I appreciate it. What time is the show tonight?"

Rajat grinned and looked at his watch. "Another forty five minutes at least. Plenty of time to eat." His eyes moved to Buffy, twinkling. "And to dance after."

"There's a show?" She looked around, and realized now the significance of their table. "We'll get to see the whole thing, won't we?"

"Only the best for my friend and his slayer. You deserve much more than I could give you." He tipped his glass, which they clinked theirs against, and he raised it high. "To life!" He drained his glass and stood, nodding at them. "Anything you order is on me. Only the best for you."

"Rajat, really –" Giles' protests fell on deaf – and no longer present – ears. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I wish I could say it was America's fault that he's so flamboyant, but he's been that way as long as I can remember him."

Buffy giggled and leaned an elbow on the table, resting her cheek on her hand. "He seems to respect you a lot."

"And you," he reminded.

* * *

Their dinner came on big plates with clean ones placed before them. Buffy stared at it a moment until Giles asked for her plate and served her first. He spooned a bit of each dish onto her plate, then served himself. She looked around the table and realized there wasn't any silverware. Her eyes wandered to his side of the table and she stopped, watching him grab a bit of the food between his fingers and put it in his mouth.

"We're eating with our fingers?"

He grinned and finished swallowing before he said, "Yes, it's, uh, quite the experience. Go ahead."

She picked up a little green square and sniffed it before popping it in her mouth. A bevy of flavors hit her; sage, dill, a few she couldn't name, and it turned out the square was cheese. She grinned and tasted the other items on her plate. Some were spicy, some were sweet. It was a nice combination, all of the items flavorful and aromatic.

"I really like this cauliflower," she said, scooping more onto her plate. She grabbed it up, shaking it a little so it didn't drip on her dress, and put it into her mouth. The sweet tang of tomatoes, yellow and red curry, and maybe red bell pepper danced on her tongue.

"Yes, there's a lovely mix of flavor and texture there." He considered her a moment, smiling as he watched her delicately lick her fingers clean. She reached for the napkin and wiped them dry, dropping it to her lap.

"I think for now, this will be my favorite memory of you," he said. Buffy looked up, blinking at him a moment before flashing one of her blinding smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes, the light in your eyes, dressed to kill, out for a night on the town with me. It's something I shall keep with me always."

Buffy smiled and leaned forward. "Are you sure it wasn't last night?"

"Behave," he warned, grinning at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She grabbed a piece of mango and slid it in her mouth, closing her eyes. "Wow."

* * *

"I can't believe you knew how to do that dance!" she said again.

Giles chuckled and grabbed her hand, their fingers weaving together naturally. "Rajat and I have been friends for quite some time. I learned a few things."

"That was so much fun. No wonder Indian people can get away with eating all that cheese and rice. They dance like crazy people!" She sighed and tipped her head back, looking up at the sky. "I forgot we were in LA."

His eyes moved to her face, smiling as they walked back to the car. They were silent for a time, but Buffy stiffened, stopping him.

"Something wrong?"

"Vampire."

"Where?" he asked, pulling her back into a pace.

"It's not very close, but it's there. I can –" She stopped again, her brow furrowing. Then she relaxed and rolled her eyes. "Angel, you could just come out and say hi like a normal person."

A moment later, the ensouled vampire stepped into view, looking properly chastised. "I'm sorry, I was out on patrol and heard you talking. I wasn't sure it was you." He looked down at their twined hands and fought the jealous pang biting his heart. "I didn't know you were in town."

"It was a surprise," she said, nodding at Giles. "He brought me for a night out."

They stared at one another for a moment before Buffy started to glare and Angel's shoulders slumped. "Well, I'll just go back to patrolling."

"I'll come by the office tomorrow before we leave. See the whole gang."

A little hope came back to his face. "That'd be nice." He nodded at Giles, then Buffy. "Tomorrow then."

"Good night," she said, more than a little impatient.

Angel sulked away, keeping from looking over his shoulder at the pair. He knew if he did it would only hurt more.

"That was creepy," she muttered, cuddling closer to Giles. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and wisely kept his comments to himself.


	24. Oh So Quiet

Buffy woke the next morning feeling sated and rested, surrounded by warm, strong arms. She smiled and arched her back along Giles' chest, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact and the wake-up call Little Giles was pressing into her hip.

"Good morning, love."

She turned, looking over her shoulder, her smile still in place. "Morning, gorgeous." She half-turned, reaching up to pull his head down for a sweet kiss. She giggled when his cock twitched against her hip again. "Someone seems to think it's time to play."

"Unfortunately we have to be out of the hotel by noon, else I would ravish you properly."

After glancing at the bedside clock, she looked up at him, grinning. "I don't know, I think we can handle it."

"Do you?" he said, arching a brow at her. "You sound so certain."

"Well I do have a really efficient watcher," she said, turning to face him. She pushed him onto his back and leaned over him, her hair wild around her head. "And I am the Slayer."

His hands trailed touches along her hips and thighs. He grinned at her as she scooted away and ordered he sit up. He complied, arranging a few pillows behind him against the headboard. When he was comfortable, she crawled back to him, seating herself on his lap.

Her lovely heat taunting him, so close but so far. She grabbed his face, tilting his head up a little to kiss him senseless. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and loving her skin against his bare chest. After a long moment of heady kissing, nibbling and sucking, he reached down and held himself true while she sank down.

Their lovemaking was unhurried, sensual. Long strokes, loving touches, exploration of their necks, chests and mouths. When Buffy indicated she was ready, Giles tipped her back, gently laying her onto the bed to finish their coupling. After a shuddering whisper of his name, they came and settled onto the bed, Giles at her side and holding her close.

"I love you," she said softly, rubbing her thumb on his hand.

"And I you, dearest."

She smiled and turned her head, looking up at him. "I think this is the happiest I've ever been."

"No man could receive a greater compliment," he said, grinning and kissing her nose. "Now let us rise, love, and greet the day with showers and packing."

Buffy groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "I want to sleep."

"Only if you plan to stay here for another day."

"That's probably not possible, huh?"

Giles gave her rump an affectionate pat. "This is a popular hotel, love."

"Okay, okay," she said, heaving a sigh. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, that's something I wanted to ask you about," he said, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. "I would like to meet my son today."

Buffy paused, then looked over at him, tense and avoiding her gaze. "Are you sure you want me there? I always say dumb things around her."

He chuckled and looked at her then, waving her to him. She didn't even think to be self-conscious about her nakedness with him. She sat next to him, letting him hold her hand. "Buffy, I've never had a child before. And while Olivia and I have a past, she isn't the one I love. I would very much, uh, like you to be there. Please."

"Giles," she said softly, smiling at him. "Of course I'll go." She looked down at herself and blushed. "After I get a shower and put some clothes on."

"That is probably best," he said, chuckling.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" she asked again.

"I'm following the directions Liv gave me."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window of the car. She kept any commentary about Olivia to herself. Giles was already a nervous wreck without her adding to the tension.

A few minutes later they pulled to a stop outside an ostentatious building with marble facades and a door man stationed out front. Giles drove around the building and parked in the back. They walked along the sidewalk quietly, hand-in-hand, and Buffy wasn't really sure she could take anymore.

Stopping, she pulled on his hand to make him stop and look down at her. "Giles, you're going to meet a baby. He won't even be able to say your name, let alone pass judgment on you."

"Yes, I realize that, but what if –"

She reached up and put a finger to his lips, stopping his babble. "You'll be fine. You'll hold him, you'll feel all warm and gooey on the inside, and you'll tell him things in that wonderful voice of yours. He will love you." When he moved his lips she pursed hers, arching a brow at him. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her finger. She winked at him and pulled him back into motion.

"Anytime, Watcher-mine." She grinned. "So what's this Baby Giles' name, anyway?"

He stopped, blinking. "She never told me."

"Weird," Buffy said, wrinkling her nose. "Isn't that important, naming a baby?"

"It didn't come up," he said, walking again. "I suppose I was a little distracted by finding out that I'd fathered a child."

They arrived at the front door and Buffy smiled at the man, earning her a pleasantly surprised smile in return.

"Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers to visit Olivia Moore in five-twenty-two," she said. The old door man nodded and opened the door for them, making a mark in his log book.

They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, the silence between them no longer strained, and walked down the hallway looking for the appropriate number. When they reached it, Giles cleared his throat and knocked on the door. No sound came from inside and he frowned, looking down at the notes he had. He checked his watch.

"We're not early," he said.

Buffy frowned and pressed her ear to the door, but she heard nothing moving inside. She took a breath to speak but stopped, her face frozen as she stepped away and looked at the door.

"Buffy, what is it?"

"Blood," she said. She shook her head. "I smell blood."

He tensed and looked at the door, his brain kicking into overdrive. He tested the door and it was locked, driving a spike of fear through him. "Can you, uh -?"

She reached forward and twisted, the lock mechanism giving under the force of her strength. She blinked a few times and shook her head, memories of her walking into Giles' apartment overlapping with the door swinging open to Olivia's apartment.

But there was no blood that they could see. It helped Buffy focus, and she looked around, stepping in cautiously. Giles charged in, calling out.

"Liv? It's Rupert. Are you here?" He moved down the hallway while Buffy stayed in the living room, something making her stop and stare around her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was seriously out of whack.

"Oh god," she heard Giles say, and she knew where the bloody smell had come from. She stalked back until the odor was almost too strong to take.

Olivia was stretched out on the bed, her body a mangled mess of bone and tissue, her face barely recognizable it was so swollen and grotesque. There was blood splattered on the wall, a clump of hair stuck on the head board. It looked as if she'd been beaten to death and then fed to a pack of hungry wolves.

Buffy gently took Giles' hand and led him back down the hallway to the living room, knowing now what had to be done. She pushed him to the kitchen.

"Drink some water, Giles."

"I have to find the baby," he said, and she realized he was shaking.

"I'm going to look. Just stay here and drink some water."

He nodded and listened, for once not arguing. She walked down the hallway, steeling her reserve. She didn't know if she was going to find Giles' son in pieces or not, but something in her stomach told her she wasn't going to. The same something that made her look in all the rooms. She didn't find a mangled infant anywhere in the apartment.

She didn't find anything to do with a baby anywhere in the apartment.

She went back to Olivia's room and took another look around, her instincts guiding her like a gentle push in the back of her mind. She found a letter without a signor in Olivia's purse that said,

"Make the arrangements. I want him in LA on the 19th."

She dug into Olivia's purse and found a few other notes with no real details on them. She took them and looked at the body, any remorse she felt for a life lost gone now that her suspicions were confirmed. She sighed and cast a final look around the room. She spotted a date book and took it as well before leaving the room and going back out to Giles.

He was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and his chin tipped down. He couldn't look at her. He knew if he looked he'd see the stricken features of his lover about to tell him his child had been murdered as well.

"There was no baby," she said softly, holding up the notes.

"What?" He looked up at her. "He's missing?"

"No, Giles. There was never a baby. She made it up." She showed him the first note she read. "Someone was using her to get you out here on the nineteenth."

"That's tomorrow," he said, his tone flat. He read the note. "This doesn't prove there wasn't a baby, Buffy."

"Giles, look around," she said, pointing at the living room. "There aren't any toys. There's no blankets, no car seats or strollers." She opened a few cabinets and the fridge. "There's no bottles, no formula. Nowhere in the apartment is there anything to suggest a baby ever lived here."

"There's no nursery?"

"Not even a diaper bag."

He sighed and the tears finally came, slowly leaking down his face. "Oh, Liv, what did you get us into." His voice had such a broken sound to it, like nothing she'd ever heard from him before. Even when he'd been crying the night she found him at the warehouse, ready to kill Angelus or die trying, he'd had fire, passion, anger ready to be expelled. This new sound, it hurt her to her core. It sounded like it hurt him to breathe.

"We've got to call the police," she said. "You'd better let me put those in my purse, otherwise the cops will take them and then we can't find out what's going on."

He nodded and handed the items to her before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his face and glasses.

* * *

"The door was open?" she asked again, looking from the blonde to the Brit and back again.

"Yeah, when she didn't answer we tested the knob to see if it was locked. It made a weird sound, but it opened." Buffy looked at Giles again and sighed. "We knew something had to be wrong. Olivia wasn't silly enough to leave her door unlocked if she wasn't here."

"So you looked around the apartment and that's when you discovered Miss Moore?" Detective Kate Lockley wrote a note down to check the backgrounds of both witnesses.

"Yeah." Buffy lowered her eyes, wincing. "I wish I could say that's the worst thing I've ever seen."

Giles reached for her hand, offering her a small, sad smile. "It's in the past, love."

"I'm going to need both of you to stay in town for a few days," Lockley said, flipping her note book closed. "I'll need contact information as to where I can reach you for further questioning."

Buffy and Giles exchanged a look and she bit her lip. "I know a place we can stay."

"I'd rather stay with your father," he said, sighing. "But it is probably wise to ask his help."

"I'll call Angel from the lobby."

Kate froze and blinked at them. Taking hold of each of them she pulled them a little ways away from the other officers. "Angel? As in Angel Investigations?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, frowning. "You know him?"

"We've run into each other a few times." Lockley sized them up. "Are you in the same… business as he is?"

"Sort of. You could say he's taking care of a lower-leveled threat than me," said Buffy, eyeing the detective warily. "How much do you know?"

"Enough. Listen, I don't want to have to answer a bunch of weird questions about this case. It's bad enough he comes downtown to lurk in the hallway and annoy me every time he thinks I need a heads up."

"I hated when he did that," Buffy said, crossing her arms. "He had such an attitude."

"Don't you know it," Kate said. She took in the dazed expression of the older gentleman. He looked like he'd been through hell. "Get this one some rest. I'll be by the hotel later to follow up, okay?"

"Thank you," said Buffy, tucking her arm in Giles'. "I'll see you later."

In the lobby, Buffy pulled yet another battered business card from her purse and sighed. She fingered the corner and then dialed the number.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless."

"Hey, Cordy."

The brunette straightened, her eyes darting to the office where Angel was currently moping. "Buffy, what's up?"

"I need a ride to your hotel. Giles and I… we have to stay in town and there's something serious going down."

"Gee, I don't know –"

"Please don't give me a hard time," Buffy said, sighing. "I just watched Giles discover the body of his old girlfriend. Please have someone come pick us up." She listed off the address and hung up without waiting for a response.

Cordelia slammed the phone down and looked at the note in front of her. She wouldn't get away with ignoring the call, but the last thing she wanted was Buffy and Giles coming there and messing up everything she'd been working on for the last two months. She sighed and stomped into Wesley's office, dropping the paper on the desk in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Buffy and Giles are at that address. They need a ride here. She beckons and apparently I'm supposed to just do whatever she says." She crossed her arms and inspected her nails. "She's just as bossy as ever."

"They're in town?"

"I'm guessing that's why Angel's in such a funk."

Wesley nodded and read the paper again. "I'll get them."

"Cool. I'll stay here and do what I do best."

"Read fashion magazines?"

She glared at him and left the office, muttering something about Brits and murder. He grinned and stood, collecting his keys and wallet from his desk.

* * *

A/N: I didn't follow the Angel time-line, and because I've already invested heavily into the details I've thrown into this ridiculously long fanfic, I'm going to stick with what I've got. I apologize to the Angel fans. Since this is AU, can we just go with it and enjoy the path less traveled?


	25. Watching the Watcher

The ride to the Hyperion was a quiet one. Wesley had asked a few polite questions, but the subtle shake of Buffy's head and her furtive glances to the backseat gave him more than enough information. He would wait until they were all available to hear the story.

Cordelia was waiting when they walked in. "Next time you call, try saying 'please' before you start demanding things."

"Now is so not the time, Cordy." Buffy wrapped an arm around Giles' lower back, and she relaxed a little when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Wes, we need to meet with you and Angel about some serious badness."

"Hey, I help, too," Cordelia said, crossing her arms. Buffy ignored her, which only fanned the flames of supreme irritation further. She was about to let loose a scathing comment when Giles let out a sigh and sank into a chair, pulling Buffy to him and leaning his forehead against her middle.

Buffy ran her fingers through his hair, her face sad and haunted. She knew he was just processing, dealing with the idea that he'd never actually been a father, but she hated to see him like this.

Cordelia's brows arched high and she turned, looking at Wesley. He shrugged and nodded towards his office. She followed him in and whispered, "Okay, what did I miss?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't say while we were on our way here. I've never seen him like this before." He sighed and looked out into the lobby. "When I arrived to pick them up there were police cars parked along the streets, and a CSI van."

"I guess I need to get Angel down here."

"That is probably wise."

* * *

Buffy carefully explained the situation, her hand locked in Giles' the entire time. He was there, listening, but he looked drained. She couldn't help the worried glances she sent his way, and she kept running her thumb along his to let him know she was still there.

"You still have the notes?" Wesley said. Buffy nodded and leaned over, pulling the notes and date book from her purse. She handed them over, biting her lip.

"I wasn't sure if her date book was important –"

"No, no, I'll start looking at it right away. How long ago did she visit Sunnydale?"

"I don't know, a little over two weeks –"

"Sixteen days ago. She came on the second." It was the first thing Giles had said since they left Olivia's apartment building.

"Right," Buffy said, her eyes locked on his face. "Yeah, that's right. It was the same day I broke my collarbone."

"The day before your mother came to visit." He slowly brought his eyes up, focusing on her.

Buffy bit her lip, squeezing his hand. "We'll figure this out," she said, offering a small, tight smile.

"Right, the second," Wesley said, clearing his throat a little. He cast a worried glance at Angel, who was stony and silent in the corner. "I'll start looking around that date and work backwards." He swallowed and looked to Buffy. "Perhaps you two should get some rest. I'll have Cordelia show you to a guest room."

"Thanks, Wes." Buffy stood, urging Giles to walk out before her. She smiled at him. "Gotta say, I'm digging the new and improved you."

He looked down at his jeans and button-down shirt. "Really?"

"Definitely. You seem much more confident. That's always a good thing." He looked up at her and she smiled. "Thanks. Both of you. I know you have a lot of other stuff on your plate right now."

"Whatever you need," Angel said, breaking his silence. "We'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

She stepped out, moving to where Giles was standing and wrapping her arms around his middle. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, speaking softly to her.

Cordelia rushed into the office. "So what's going on?"

"They need a room," said Wesley, his voice a little firmer than before. "I'll fill you in on the case after we've gotten them settled upstairs."

"When did they get together?" she asked, as if he hadn't spoken.

"Cordelia," Angel said, slowly standing. "Just help them get to a room. He needs rest."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. God, doesn't anyone know how to say 'please' around here anymore?"

"Please." The glare Angel sent her way didn't really invoke the necessary emotions behind his request. She nodded and glared at his back when he stalked away.

"Every time she's brought up he gets so moody," she muttered.

"It isn't easy to realize a lost love has moved on," said Wesley. "I'm sure a part of him wanted her to pine after him always."

"After the way he dumped her? Yeah, that was going to happen." She caught Wesley's look and rolled her eyes. "I'm going, god."

* * *

Buffy waited until Giles was stretched out on the bed asleep before she picked up the phone and dialed. It rang a few times, but Tara eventually answered.

"Hello?"

"Tara, hey, it's Buffy."

"Hey, Buffy, h-how's LA?" she asked, her voice holding her smile. Buffy winced and lowered her head.

"It was great… until today."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, something happened while we were here, and we have to stay for a few days. Can you have Willow call me at Angel's when she gets the chance?"

"Sure, n-no problem."

"Tell her it's really important. I'm going to need you guys to keep an eye out for weirdness tomorrow. Something might be going down and you'll have to help stop it."

"Okay, Buffy, whatever you n-need, we'll help," Tara said.

"Thanks, Tara. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Buffy."

"Bye."

She sighed and lowered the phone. Twisting she looked at the resting form of her watcher. She didn't know how it must feel, but she hoped it was nothing like what she felt when she thought Giles had been killed. That was still the most horrible thing she'd ever felt, and she'd been through some crappy stuff.

"I won't mind," Giles said, startling her. She glared down at him, though his eyes were still closed.

"That wasn't creepy at all," she said. "What won't you mind?"

"If you wanted to lay with me," he said, cracking an eye open. "You seemed hesitant."

"I didn't want to keep you from resting."

His response was to flop an arm over, grabbing her wrist and gently pulling until she climbed into bed next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his chest, her leg curling over one of his while he wrapped the arm she lay on around her. "Sleep," he said, kissing her temple. "When night falls we'll have to help Wesley and Angel."

"Okay." She kissed his jaw and settled down, looking at nothing. After a few moments, she said, "Giles?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Me too, love."

Then they slept, dreamless and deep.

* * *

That night they found their luggage just inside the door.

"Wes must've gotten the car," she said, pulling them further inside.

They got a shower together, Buffy petting and washing her Watcher with gentle strokes. He closed his eyes as the warm spray hit his chest, silently appreciating her attentive care. They dressed in their most practical clothes and headed downstairs, Buffy insisting on walking close with him, her arm around his back and his around her shoulder, which seemed to be a new favorite for her.

Not that he begrudged her. No, he welcomed this constant contact. This persistent support that let him know she was there, that she loved him, and that she was going to do everything she could to make this right. Or as right as she possibly could. Now that he'd lived a brief existence without her in his life, the contact they shared was a balm to his battered soul.

When they arrived in the lobby, he sank into a plush chair and a small smile crept up on him when she sat on his lap, curling herself to his chest.

"Shouldn't you at least pretend not to be so infatuated with me around them?" he asked, though he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close.

Her fingers touched his lips. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see that again."

"I doubt it could ever disappear for long with you around."

"Sweet-talker."

Another small smile and he tipped his chin down, meeting her eyes. She was cocooned in his arms, looking up at him with wide, guileless eyes. He could see his future in those eyes, and knew that he'd be alright. Maybe he'd be morose for a while, and he was sure to mourn the loss of a friend, but he'd be alright, in time. He pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out the small, black velvet box.

"I got this for you," he said softly. Buffy gasped, sitting up a little, and accepted the box. She looked up at him, confused and worried.

"Giles?"

"I was going to give it to you when we returned home today. I thought it a close to our nice weekend away." He sighed and leaned down, pressing his cheek to hers. "I have never felt more loved in all my years, and I hope that one day you'll understand how much that means to me. I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to express it."

He pulled back, still wearing that small smile, and Buffy lowered her eyes to the box. She opened it and gasped again. "The ring from the Rough." She pulled it free of its resting place, turning it to let the light catch the stones. "Giles, you're such a sneak."

He chuckled and took it from her. Grabbing her hand, he slowly pushed it onto her left ring finger, then held it in place.

"Buffy, will you marry me?"

"I – I mean, are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked, searching his eyes. "I have an expiration date."

"If anything, I want to marry you more because of it. Life is so short for any normal person, let alone someone burdened with a destiny. I'd rather be married to you ten years than alone for an eternity," he said, cupping her cheek. "I love you. I'll take whatever you are willing to give."

"Then yes," she said, hugging him. "I love you, too." She sniffed and backed away, wiping her face. "Why do we cry when we're happy? It doesn't make sense."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, tucking some behind her ear. "Sometimes our bodies don't know how to process the emotions running through us." He leaned down, giving her a slow kiss.


	26. Portents

In the office, Wesley and Cordelia exchanged surprised glances. "I so never saw this coming," she said.

"We must be careful," said Wesley, his brow furrowing. "Angel needn't know about this development right now. He should focus on the immediate threat."

"Yeah, because he'll never notice the googly eyes or that new ring on her finger." Cordelia rolled her eyes and returned her attention to them. "You have to admit, they look right together. I don't think I've ever seen either of them look so happy – I mean, except for the whole threat on Giles' life and all."

"I suppose it was inevitable. Almost every watcher forms some kind of love for their slayer. It's a hard road to walk, loving the Chosen One and knowing her destiny to save the world." Wesley sighed and sank back into his office chair. "If Faith hadn't joined the mayor and tried to kill us, I might've grown a fondness for her. I was perfectly willing to bond with her."

"You wanted Faith?"

"No, not like that," he said, removing his glasses and giving her a decent impression of Giles' glare. "There is something special when a watcher and slayer bond. It is unique to their calling, and if sought out, it can strengthen them as a unit."

"Plus she would've chewed you up and spit you out if you tried to mack on her," Cordelia said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yes, well, there is that to consider, as well." He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses on his nose, sitting forward. He considered the date book again and sighed. "Olivia wrote in some kind of coded shorthand. It could take me weeks to figure out what all of this means."

"We need to find out who was issuing these orders," she said, picking up one of the notes. "I think we should probably send Angel out on patrol and have Lorne come read the love birds, get a peeksy at their future."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Angel stepped into view and further into the office, ignoring the wary look Cordelia and Wesley exchanged. "I'll ask around the demon community, see what I can turn up. You two need to make sure they stay here, out of sight."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "And I'm supposed to stop a slayer and Super Librarian, how?"

"I am a trained fighter," said Wesley, earning a snort from her. "I could help detain them."

"Again I ask," she said.

"They're not going anywhere, but just in case they do, call me. I can take care of it." Angel sighed and straightened, pressing his shoulders back. "I'll be back later to check in."

"Have fun, boss." Angel glared at her before turning and leaving the room. "He has no idea what I put up with for him."

"Yes, well," Wesley said, coughing. "Perhaps we should call them in, start puzzling this out? I'll call Lorne."

"'Cause I just love spending my spare time with Buffy," said Cordelia, trudging to the office door. "Hey, guys. We have a friend coming in to help. Wes thinks we should talk about the notes and stuff 'til he gets here."

Buffy pulled herself up, fingering the new ring on her hand. She looked down at it, twisted it a little. Giles stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her, leaning his head down by her ear.

"It becomes you," he said.

"I'm still surprised it was there all these years later."

"It's easier not to ask Fate why and simply accept that some things are meant to happen."

She sighed and stepped from his arms, grabbing his hand as she walked toward the back office. "That is definitely a subject for a different time."

* * *

"Whoever wrote these notes thought he was pretty powerful. Thought a lot of himself."

Wesley, Giles and Cordelia looked at Buffy as she stared down at the notes spread on Wesley's desk. She was touching them, reading them over again, her brow furrowed. She pointed at the one she found first.

"'Make the arrangements. I want him in LA on the nineteenth.' It's formal without being formal. Almost…"

"Pompous," said Cordelia, looking down at the missive.

"Arrogant," said Wesley.

"Yeah. It's pretty clear this person is used to running the shots. I mean look at this one," Buffy said, pointing to another. "'Avoid unnecessary contact.'" She frowned, leaning on one hand on the desk. "I think these are part of a bigger conversation." She pointed at another. "'Our agreement is final. Do not force me to take matters into my own hands.'" She looked at Giles, who was watching her every movement. "She wanted to back out. She didn't want to do whatever it is she agreed to."

"The handwriting doesn't match the personality," said Wesley, leaning forward in his chair. "This block-type writing, in small capital letters. It's a forced penmanship. See this 'h' on the nineteenth? There's a hint of curvature at the base of the closing stroke." He looked up to Buffy and Cordelia. "Whoever it was is used to writing much faster, probably in cursive or a combination of cursive and print."

"Been watching a lotta CSI, Wes?" Buffy grinned over his desk at him.

"Reading, actually." He cleared his throat. "People only change their penmanship for a few reasons, and I doubt this signor did so for legibility."

"So it couldn't be recognized!" Buffy said, picking up a note. "They didn't want anyone who found these to know who they were." She turned to Giles, her eyes wide. "It's someone you know."

"Or used to know," said Wesley, sighing. "Which doesn't give us a terribly good lead."

"What do you mean?" said Cordelia, turning to Giles. "How many people could you possibly know that would want to hurt you in some way? That are capable of doing that kind of damage to your ex."

"You'd be surprised," said Giles, sighing and closing his eyes. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping it would stem the dull throb beginning in the back of his skull. "I've been in the business of stopping demons much longer than I've been in the Americas."

"We're called the US now, Giles. Catch up with this century."

"I was referring to continents," he retorted, cracking an eye open to glare at Cordelia. "Did you honestly think I simply hopped aboard a plane and trotted my merry way to Sunnydale to meet the Slayer, and that was my only experience in these matters?"

"Well it's not like you're exactly Mister Let's Tell a Story Guy."

"Smooth, Cordy," Buffy said, grinning despite herself. "You've gotten rusty in your comfy LA lifestyle."

"Hanging out with people with more maturity than a five-year-old will do that to you," Cordelia snapped back.

"Whoa, maybe I was wrong about the rust," Buffy said, holding her hands up. "I was just kidding." Her eyes widened and she reached forward, grabbing Cordelia and shoving her behind Wesley's desk. She had a letter opener aimed for the kill when she realized Cordy and Wes were both pulling on her hands and yelling at her to stop.

"Let me guess," said the green – and oddly dressed, she noticed – demon. "She's a slayer."

"Smart demon," Buffy said, taking a step forward. Wesley slid between her and the demon, smiling nervously.

"Buffy, this is Lorne. He's a friend."

"A green, demon-shaped friend," Cordelia amended.

Buffy eyed Lorne a moment before shrugging and tucking the letter opener in her jeans pocket. Wes stepped out of the way and Lorne offered a hand, smiling at her.

"I'm the Host," he said, shaking her hand. "Like they said, name's Lorne. I'm a benevolent demon. I got a call you needed some help, so here I am."

Giles rose from his seat and offered a hand, taking in the red horns and green skin. "I'm Rupert Giles," he said, and nodded to Buffy as he added, "Buffy Summers."

"You're Giles?" Lorne said, eyes going wide. He looked down at the hand he was shaking and let out a low whistle. "They healed nicely."

Giles snatched his hand away, stuffing both into his pockets. He avoided the concerned look that passed over Buffy's face. "Perhaps you can explain how your presence here would be beneficial to our… situation."

"Wes said you two had some trouble here in town. I've got a little bit of extra perception, if you know what I mean. Sing me a tune and I'll take a look at your aura, and your future if it reveals itself."

"Ah, you're from Pylea. I thought as much," Giles said.

Lorne's brows shot up. "You know your stuff." He shifted his weight, ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I don't do battles, just so we're clear. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Interesting," Giles said, tilting his head to the side a bit. "I imagine your clan didn't take a liking to that very well."

"Really didn't," Lorne said, clearing his throat. "But enough about me. I'm going to have a seat and I want you to sing me a song, Mister Giles." He settled down, looking up expectantly. "And don't worry, I won't judge your abilities."

Giles looked to Buffy, wondering how she would react to his… abilities. He knew he wasn't terrible. Continued gigs at the Espresso Pump proved as much. He sighed and cleared his mind, closing his eyes. He needed to focus on the song, if the lore he'd read about Lorne's demon powers were true. After a moment of quiet, he opened his mouth and sang.

Lorne immediately smiled.

"No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

"No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies."

Buffy frowned and crossed her arms, listening to him sing. The song was a vague memory, almost-familiar and bringing sadness with it.

"But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

"I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

"No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you"

Giles cast a glance at Buffy as he sang this line, catching her grin before he looked out the office doorway, to some faraway place as he continued to sing. She understood that look, and the meaning behind those soulful eyes.

"No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

"But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

"I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free"

Lorne sat forward, raising his hand, which made Giles stutter to a stop. The demon rifled through his suit, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away gathering tears.

The room was silent. Lorne was processing the information his observations allowed. Buffy was trying to figure out how to punish her watcher for not sharing this sexy hidden side of himself. Cordelia was wondering when she was going to get her next manicure. Wesley was a little surprised to find himself jealous of Giles' talent, and wondering what Lorne had seen to bring such a reaction from him.

"We are so having a talk later," Buffy finally said, drawing everyone's attention to her. She fidgeted. "Me and Giles."

The man in question chuckled and turned back to Lorne, a brow raised. "What do you see?"

"I think we need to have a talk." At Buffy's look, Lorne added, "Alone."

"No fair!" said Cordelia, taking the words from Buffy's mouth.

Lorne nodded towards the lobby and led Giles away, their voices low while they talked. Buffy tried to focus, listen in on the conversation, but Cordelia was so very vocal about her first experience with Lorne that Buffy couldn't hear a word. She glared at the brunette, oblivious though she may be, and tried not to punch the obnoxious out of her.

"And _when_ did Giles get cool? Is this some kind of Twilight Zone episode I don't know about?" Cordelia said, crossing her arms. "He's supposed to be tweedy and boring and insightful. Nowhere in the laws of the universe does it say that he's also supposed to be able to sing like that."

Wesley saw the dangerous look in Buffy's eye and cleared his throat. He stood and nodded at the door as he said, "I'm sure that Lorne is filling him in on something rather interesting. Soon we should be able to sort this all out."

The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted any further comment from Cordy, who picked up the phone in Wesley's office.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." She rolled her eyes and held the handset out to Buffy. "It's Willow."

Buffy took the phone and put it to her ear mid-ramble.

"- a-a-and she didn't say what was wrong. I don't –"

"Wil, Willow! It's okay," said Buffy, sinking onto a chair. "We're working on it."

"Buffy! What's going on? I mean, Tara said you sounded sick, and I just got home because I had to go to the market and then to see my mom while she's in town and I knew something didn't feel right but I figured –"

"Willow, breathe." Buffy grinned at the heavy sigh on the other side of the phone. "Listen, I can't go into details right now. I just need you guys to keep an eye out for anything funny, maybe go check on Mom, that kind of thing. I really don't know what's up yet, but as soon as I know more I'll call."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, and Buffy knew what was coming next.

"Was it amazing?"

Buffy giggled and looked down at her hand. "So much more than amazing, but I don't have a word for it."

"That good, huh?" She paused and Buffy could just imagine the excited look on Willow's face. "Did you use the nighty?"

Buffy's laughter was heard in the lobby, drawing a slow smile from Lorne while he talked to Giles.

"I guess that's a yes?" asked Willow.

"Definitely."

"Okay... well, I'm going to take Tara to Joyce's. I think we'll stay the night there, set up some wards."

"Thanks, Wil, that'd be perfect." She looked down at her hand again. "Please be careful, and tell my mom it's just a precaution. You know, better safe than sorry."

"Will do. Be careful, Buffy." Willow grinned. "I expect mochas and girl talk when you get home."

"I don't think you'll need a mocha after the girl talk," said Buffy, grinning. "In fact I'm pretty sure you won't."

"No fair flaunting secrets and not sharing. I'll call if anything happens."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She looked up, about to hand the phone to Wesley, and found Cordelia and Wes staring at her. She looked behind her and turned back, her eyebrows up. "What?"

"You're different," said Cordelia, her eyes roving over her face. "Something's different."

Buffy looked to Wesley, who stuttered and took the phone from her, avoiding her eyes.

"Now that we've determined I'm different," Buffy said, looking out the door, "when the hell are they coming back?"

"Often if Lorne receives a thorough reading he will take a bit of time in talking with the... person in question about their emotional state, help them resolve any issues they may have, or come to a realization they may need to better their future."

Buffy blinked. "I think that might be the most I've ever heard you say at one time."

"Well, if you remember, you all had a penchant for interrupting me." His eyes widened at her look and he hastened to add, "Not that I didn't deserve it, but I was never able to finish a thought when we were previously… acquainted."

"You were cuter when you couldn't talk," Cordy said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Life is about to get very interesting for you, Mister Giles."

"Rupert is fine. Or Giles, if you must." Giles sighed and reached for his glasses, pulling them from his face so he could have something on which he could focus. "What's to come of me?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?" Giles looked up, the hand pulling his handkerchief from his pocket stopping half-way to his glasses. "I thought the entire purpose –"

"As far as this business with the old girlfriend goes, you'll figure it out, and you and your girl are gonna go home. It's what you do, and you knew that." Lorne grinned. "And you're going to celebrate your new engagement. Your friends will be very receptive to the good news."

Giles cleared his throat and lowered his eyes. "It is somewhat a relief to know my hopes will come true."

They both heard a clear, wonderful laugh come from the office. Buffy's laugh. Giles smiled to himself, loving the sound, and Lorne's grin turned into a full smile as well.

"But as to the things I've seen, if I tell you about them, it'll blow some of the joy winds from your sails down the line." He paused, waiting for Giles to look up, and his face melted into a more serious expression. "It won't be easy, of course, but you don't expect that, do you?"

"No, though it would be nice on occasion." Giles put his glasses back on and tucked his handkerchief away.

"Just remember to do what you always do, and you'll be fine, Giles." Lorne clapped Giles on his arm, nodding to the office. "Let's go talk clues with the mystery squad in there, get this figured out so you can go home. It can't be easy for you being around Angel."

Giles stopped walking, looking at the green demon. "How do you know about… that?"

"Angel has to sing for me quite a bit, to help him out, you know." Lorne shook his head. "That kid, he carries every piece of baggage like a masochistic pack mule." He sighed, looked down at Giles' hands. "I've seen every hit, every cut, every burn and broken bone. He remembers them all and he hates himself for it. He's more tore up over what he did to you than most of the crimes he's committed as the Scourge of Europe."

After a moment of absorbing this, Giles looked down, inspecting the faint scars on his knuckles. He touched the crook of his arm, where the tattoo of Eyghon still marred his flesh. "I understand the cross he bears," he said quietly, keeping his eyes lowered.

"The difference is you didn't intend to kill that boy," said Lorne, keeping his voice low. "You were into petty theft and ruckus behavior, but you weren't a killer."

"I knew the risks –"

"So did the rest of them." Lorne stepped closer, putting a hand to the taller man's shoulder. "If you were a killer, you wouldn't have left the lifestyle behind that night. You have a heart, Rupert Giles. The heart of a warrior, of a knight of valor and honor." Lorne took a moment, working to find the words. "I haven't seen anyone quite like you before. The things you've witnessed... that you've lived through. That you still want to be a part of the good fight is a miracle. You and Buffy both."

Giles moved to say something but Lorne cut him off, shaking his head.

"I know you think you're biased, that you try to keep that logical stuff up front, especially now that you're closer than ever, but you forget that I've seen it. You poured it out for me so plainly I couldn't let you finish the song." Lorne sighed, pursed his lips, then watched as the older man lowered his gaze to the ground. "If everyone knew what I knew, you and your slayer would get the praise and glory you deserve. Instead, you're destined to work through this life in silence, fighting to save a world which not only won't thank you, but they won't even know what you've done and what you will do to save it."

Giles' eyes lifted to Lorne's, a weight lifted he didn't realize burdened him. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Lorne said, nodding and stepping toward the back office. His shoulders were a bit stiff and he rolled them, trying to get back to his normal, easy-going demeanor. "Hey, is Chinese a possibility? You know sometimes I need a little compensation for my troubles."

"Allow me," said Giles, following behind him. "I find I'm rather famished, myself."

Buffy quirked a brow as Giles stepped into the office. "Famished? Get you around Wesley and your inner-librarian rears its ugly British head, huh?"

"Now I'm engaged I don't have to keep up the pretense of my new age vocabulary," he said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. He ignored the snort that came from Cordelia. "Crab rangoons?"

Buffy's eyes lit up and she giggled, wrapping an arm around his back. "You know me too well."

* * *

They all went to bed in the early hours of morning, exhausted and confused. There wasn't enough to go on with the few clues they had. Olivia's shorthand used only a few letters to remind herself of her obligations for any given day and never once mentioned the name of a person or place.

Around one in the afternoon, the phone in Buffy and Giles' room rang, waking them both with a start. Buffy groaned and rolled over, glaring at the handset as she plucked it from the receiver. Giles rolled with her, keeping his arm wrapped around her middle.

"This better be important," she said. "Hello?"

"Buffy it's Willow, you've got to get out of LA."

Buffy sat up, adrenaline pumping, Giles' hand slipping away. "What's wrong? Is Mom okay?"

"She's fine, but Buffy, you have to leave. Travers came here looking for you. They know you're with Giles."

"Travers? What, why was he –"

Giles sat up and took the phone from Buffy. "Tell me everything, from the beginning."

"We were staying at Joyce's house last night, a-and this morning we were all getting ready to leave. Joyce had some stuff to do at the gallery and we had class. Travers showed up with a bunch of watchers and wanted to know where Buffy was, said he had to talk to her about 'dire consequences' and that 'Mister Giles will be reminded of his oaths'." Willow paused, taking a breath. "I told him she wasn't here, that he could just go back to England and leave us all alone, and he wasn't very happy about that. He went to your condo, Giles, I – I c-couldn't stop them, and they realized Buffy was living there and your notes about reservations were on your desk and –"

"Willow, it's alright. I can take care of Travers."

"He looked really upset, Giles. I think he brought all those watchers to hurt you, or take Buffy, or –"

"He can't do a damned thing to Buffy. She is the Slayer, and he is required in his position as Head of Council Security to protect her. If he tries to hurt her every watcher nearby is bound by oath to stop him. Whether the Council signs my paychecks or not, I am still her watcher."

Willow let out a small breath. "Okay Giles. Just… be careful, okay?"

Giles smiled. "Thank you. Now, I have a few phone calls to make, but I suspect I will see you all by tomorrow evening. Take care of yourself and the others." They said their goodbyes and hung up, Giles reaching over Buffy and placing the phone in its cradle. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Do I get to kill Travers?" she asked.

"No," he chuckled, "He is still quite human."

"Can I hit him?"

Giles smiled and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "That is entirely acceptable."

"Just remember you said that."

Sighing, Giles pulled out of the hug and rolled from bed, stretching his back and arms. "I need to make some calls. I think perhaps you should get a quick shower and change clothes."

"The not-so-subtle way of saying you want privacy?" she asked, standing as well.

"Not at all. The entourage of Council representatives will doubtless be here within an hour or two, and I know you like to make an impression. My phone calls would bore you, anyway."

Buffy chuckled and walked around the bed, pressing herself against his chest. "Fine, shower time for Buffy."

She strolled away, peeling clothes from her frame and tossing them on the floor in a trail behind her. Giles grinned when he caught her throwing a look over her shoulder.

"If it weren't for impending business, I'd be chasing after you, love."

She winked at him and closed the bathroom door, shutting the view of her naked form climbing into the tub from his vision. He shook his head and moved to the other side of the bed, sinking down and picking up the phone. After a breath to steady himself, he dialed the international number he knew so well.


	27. Home Again

Quentin Travers entered the Hyperion lobby with six watchers in tow. Each had their own tweedy, suited armor, each meticulously dressed and kept, and trying hard to hide travel-worn exhaustion. Cordelia blew a bubble with her gum, popping it and smacking it with her mouth open. She turned a page of the Cosmopolitan magazine and feigned interest in the skin care article found there.

"Excuse me," said Travers, clearing his throat. When it was clear she was ignoring him, he rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "Is there anyone here interested in what I have to say?"

"Nope," said Cordelia, not even bothering to look up. "Guess that means you can leave, huh?" She blew another bubble and turned another page of the magazine.

Travers grinned and studied the girl a moment. "You clearly have no idea who I am."

"Oh she knows exactly who you are," came a muffled voice. A moment later Wesley stepped out of the back office, his eyes on an old dagger in his hands. "The difference is she doesn't care."

"I shouldn't be surprised to find you here Wyndham-Price," said Travers, sighing. "Let's end this foolishness. Where is Rupert Giles?"

"On his way downstairs. I've informed him of your arrival." Wesley turned the dagger over, polishing some of the grime on the blade away.

"You're making a grand effort of showing how little you think of us, you and your American friend."

"Is it working?" asked Wes, finally looking up. He grinned. "I wasn't sure whether or not you'd get the message. You tend to be a little obtuse."

"You will watch yourself while speaking with the Head of Security, Mister Wyndham-Price!" said one of the watchers behind Travers.

Wesley chuckled and shifted, getting a look at the man. "Ah, St. Marks, I thought that was you." Wesley looked back down at the dagger. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I am no longer employed by the Council, and therefore have no reason to show unwarranted respect… especially to someone I do not, in fact, respect."

He looked to his right where footsteps were approaching. Buffy and Giles turned the corner, hand in hand. "No matter. The people you're actually here to see have arrived." He leaned against the counter, absently polishing the dagger as he watched on.

Travers took in the pair, his jaw setting. Rupert and the Slayer were more involved than he thought. Was that an engagement ring? He stepped forward, putting on a tight smile, ready to accept a handshake from the ex-watcher. He wasn't expecting the speed or strength that slammed into his skull and sent him reeling backwards.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't hit him until we'd spoken," said Giles, giving a pointed look down at her. She shrugged, glaring at the recovering man standing across from her.

"He almost had me killed. Consider it pay-back with a little interest thrown in."

Giles nodded, conceding her point. "Do try to keep control, Buffy."

"It is your job to keep her under control," said Travers, wiping blood from his nose. He shoved helping hands away from him, straightening his jacket. "You've been a failure from the outset. I don't know why the Council ever let you back in."

Buffy stepped forward, her hand raised, but Giles caught her shoulder, shaking his head. She turned a steely gaze at Travers that would normally give a vampire second thought. "First of all, you fired Giles a while ago, so his job has nothing to do with controlling me. Second, I'm the Slayer. You work for me. So if you have an issue with me hitting you, take it up with the complaints department." Giles bit back a grin and lowered his chin. "You're lucky I didn't dislocate your jaw or kill you outright. I know what you've done, and I know what you're capable of. Consider this your chance to get out of town and never bother us again."

"Not to mention she can have you unseated from the Council with a simple appeal," said Giles.

"I can do that?" Buffy smiled and turned back to the entourage. "Well, I think I need to schedule a little trip to Ol' Blighty."

"Do let me know if you need a character witness," said Wesley.

"You are treading on thin ice, Wyndham-Price." Travers ran a hand over his face and pointed at Buffy. "Are you really going to side yourself with this disgrace and her ex-watcher?"

"I'd rather side myself with integrity than anything that has to do with you and your power-mongering."

"A Watcher and Slayer cannot get married. They cannot be in a physical relationship. It is forbidden!"

"Good thing Giles isn't a watcher anymore. And you keep talking, I might quit being a slayer." Buffy tipped her chin up and stepped closer to Giles, smiling when he put an arm around her shoulders. "You haven't done anything good for me since you sent Giles. I think that's a pretty bad track record as far as support goes. I mean, we are talking about an organization that is set up to help me and only me."

"That's where you're wrong, Ms. Summers. The Council is waging a war against evil. You are a tool in that war. Once you've served your purpose, we will move on to the next tool."

"You really used to work for this creep?" asked Cordelia, scrunching her nose. She looked to Wesley. "No wonder it took you so long to realize how awful you sounded."

"Quentin, if you don't leave, right now, I will let Buffy hit you until she's satisfied you're dead. And expect that appeal to happen. Soon."

"Really, Rupert, threatening his life?" said St. Marks. "That's a bit melodramatic –"

"As it should be! We've already found Olivia's body." Giles took a step forward, using his height advantage in an effort to intimidate Travers. "How many demons did you let ravage her remains? What was it, the Morte clan of Rash'nik?"

"I had nothing to do with that –"

Buffy looked around Giles' shoulder, speaking up since he wouldn't let her past. "And why would you have her lie about having a kid?" A tear welled but Buffy blinked it away. "How could you do that to another human being?"

Travers clenched his teeth as the others looked to him. "Arrest them!" The watchers pulled weapons from their coats, though they hesitated to close in. This was so outside their normal scope of practice.

"On what grounds?" Wesley said, his calm façade slipping. "They've done nothing to warrant reprimand!"

"They are rogue agents, and have broken our laws." Travers looked at the team he'd brought. "Why are you all just standing there? Go on. Arrest them!"

"We've broken no law, and you well know it," said Giles, holding Buffy back. He looked to the other watchers. "Buffy is the slayer, and one of the best. You've all been called to support her, taken oaths you cannot ignore!"

"If anyone should be arrested, it's Travers," said Buffy, stepping around Giles. She looked at the questioning gazes of the watchers. "Did you know Travers forced Giles to perform the Cruciamentum?" They all gasped, lowering their weapons. They looked at Travers, then back to Giles, who was nodding. "He locked me up with some crazy vampire who was already crazy before he was turned. The vampire found my mother and held her hostage, playing games with me." Buffy glanced at Giles, her expression soft. "If it hadn't been for Giles, I would've died, and so would my mom. So would a lot of people. And then he fired Giles for helping me. Tried to make me work with a new watcher."

The watchers slowly stepped away from Travers, exchanging wild, disbelieving glances.

"Is it true, sir? The Cruciamentum?" asked St. Marks.

"That has nothing to do with the current situation."

"But that's been outlawed for more than a century!" said another, covering her mouth. She looked to Giles. "That wasn't to be in practice any longer!"

"That's what I thought, but Travers was Head of Security. He insisted it'd been reinstituted." Giles lowered his eyes. "At the time, I believed him."

"We'll support your appeal," said St. Marks, locking eyes with Buffy as he drew his weapon and trained it on Travers. "We'll make sure he gets back to England unimpeded."

"Thank you," she said.

"You can't be serious," said Travers, turning on St. Marks. "You really think you're going to escort me back to the Council?"

"Not only will we escort you," said the unnamed female, "I'm filing the appeal on behalf of Ms. Summers myself. You'll be in our custody until we can place you in an appropriate holding cell at Council Headquarters." She nodded and Travers was surrounded. "Please see Mr. Travers to the transport vehicle waiting outside."

"Transport vehicle?" Travers said, struggling against those pushing him towards the entrance. "What is the meaning of this? I didn't order a transport vehicle! Unhand me!" His complaints continued until he was well out of earshot.

"This smells of a set-up," said Wesley, looking at the woman suspiciously. She grinned and turned to Giles and Buffy.

"Can't say I ever expected to see you again," said Giles, returning her grin.

"I've been watching Travers for months since I was assigned to the Internal Review Board. I knew he was up to something." She sent a look to Wesley. "I had to convince him I was just the person he needed to protect him from the rogue agents in America." She looked back to Giles, smiling with a wry, wan twist of her lips. "He's been obsessed with you for ages, Ru." She stepped forward, cupping his cheek. "I couldn't make a move until I had evidence."

Giles patted her hand and leaned forward, hugging her. Buffy watched the woman close her eyes as if pained and squeeze Giles like she might never let go. She stepped back and sniffed, wiping her face. "Well, I have quite a bit of paperwork to get started. Try to keep me informed of when you intend to visit the Council. I'll make sure the hearing is scheduled in a decent amount of time, but…"

"The sooner the better, yes. Thank you, Beth."

"Anything for a fellow idealist," she said. She looked to Buffy, her eyes losing their wistful look. "Take care of him, Ms. Summers. He's a special man."

"The very best," said Buffy, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around his lower back. Giles chuckled and shook his head.

"She's a bit biased."

"Who could blame her?" said Beth, winking. "I'm partial to agreeing, myself.

* * *

Giles woke to a nibbling on his neck and smiled, shifting to give his lover access. Buffy curled herself onto his chest and continued licking her way up his neck to his ear where she whispered, "Make love to me, Giles."

His eyes opened and moved to hers as she sat up a little, smiling down at him, her hair creating a veil to filter the dying light of the sunset. He smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her, holding her tight. Their coupling was unrushed, silent except for the sighs and moans they shared as they explored each others' bodies.

When they were finished, he held her close, running his hand down her arm.

"I love you, Giles," she said, trailing her fingers over his chest.

"I love you, Beth."

Buffy's eyes snapped open, her mind reeling and disoriented. It took her a moment to realize they were on the road. She'd been dreaming.

"Nightmare?" asked Giles, his hand giving a soft squeeze to her knee.

"Yeah."

"Prophetic?" he said, glancing at her with worry in his eyes.

"I hope not."

He tugged on her wrist and waited as she shifted and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm folding around her. He kissed the top of her head. "It was just a nightmare, then. We'll be home soon."

Buffy only nodded and looked down at her ring, twisting it on her finger. She didn't sleep the rest of the ride home.

* * *

They arrived late that night and decided to sleep in the following day. Buffy didn't have a class until late-morning and no one was expecting them home until the following evening.

Buffy had more nightmares, all dealing with losing Giles in some way or another. Death, another lover, kidnapping. It had her waking up and reaching for her watcher all through the night, worried she'd find him gone. She rose the next morning, getting ready for school as quietly as possible. She wrote a note, placed it on his desk and left for the day.

Giles got out of bed mid-morning and slowly made his way downstairs, yawning and stretching. He'd had a hard time sleeping with Buffy next to him. She'd been plagued by nightmares all night.

He spotted her note next to his glasses and grinned.

"Morning, Lover

I left the kettle ready to go and some fresh fruit cut in the fridge. The Scoobies will be by tonight to find out about everything that happened this weekend. Be prepared for lots of volume. I'll see you when I get home.

Love xxoo

Buffy"

He folded it and tucked the missive into his desk, unable to wipe the smile from his face. She continued to surprise him, and that wasn't something easily accomplished these days. He went about his daily regimen and was reading when Buffy came home. She stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. The sounds of her shoes hitting the wall could be heard outside, he was sure.

He marked his page and walked to the back of the apartment, not sure he wanted to bother her at all. He sighed when he reached her door, raising his hand to knock.

It swung open and Buffy nearly ran into him. She glared and stepped around him, headed for the front door. She had on running shorts, two sports bras and socks and trainers. Her hair was pulled back in a severe pony tail.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about anything?" he asked.

"Really not a good time, Giles."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked next.

She paused and looked back at him over her shoulder. Some of her anger melted away, guilt making a brief appearance. He didn't have anything to do with her problems. She was just taking it out on him.

"No," she said. "It's nothing to do with you. I'm just really, really… _really_ mad."

"We can talk when you're back from your run," he said, tucking his hands in his pockets. She gave a single, curt nod and was out the door before he could say anything else. Giles sighed and moved back to the couch, his appetite for reading gone.

* * *

She was back two hours later, drenched in sweat, face red. Giles was barely off the couch before she made it to the kitchen and made herself a glass of water. She chugged it down and made herself another, which she also finished. She sighed and leaned forward, pushing her face under the faucet and running cool water on her head.

"Buffy?" he said, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I just ran around Sunnydale twice and I feel like I haven't moved in days. It's like a live wire in my blood."

"Let's get a shower, cool your system down. Maybe it will help."

She nodded and let him lead her to the bathroom, undress her and get her into the shower. He joined her and turned the water on at a tepid temperature. Once their bodies were used to it he let her cool it down and stroked her, calming her like he used to do with the family horses. Her muscles twitched in response and she leaned into his touch. When she looked less peaked he turned ended the shower and began drying her off. He'd half-finished Buffy when she pressed herself against him, covering his mouth with hers.

His body reacted almost instantly and it took him a few minutes to remember that there was something going on. He pushed her away gently but she was having none of that. Buffy lowered herself to her knees and began licking his cock with fervor.

Giles groaned and tipped his head back, his eyes searching the ceiling of his bathroom for answers to this unexpected loving.

Buffy stood and pulled him to the bathroom sink, facing the mirror and pulling him behind her. She leaned forward, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her hip. She nudged her backside against his now-erect cock, making plain what she wanted.

"Buffy –"

"Giles, please." She planted a hand on the mirror, her engagement ring glinting in the light. Giles leaned forward, placing his hand over hers and kissing her neck. She moaned and wriggled some more. He guided himself inside and gasped. "So hot," he said, grunting a little. Hotter than he'd ever felt in his life.

Buffy moaned again and bounced back, helping him start a rhythm. Giles picked up quickly, leaning over her and watching her face as he drove himself into her. She tipped her head back, keeping her gaze locked on his with an intensity he couldn't interpret. He reached under her and grabbed a breast, kneading it.

"Yes," she whispered. "Harder."

He slammed his hips forward hard enough to knock her knees into the cabinetry.

"Yes," she moaned, her lips curving up, caught on her teeth. "Again."

He slammed forward again, moving his hand down to guard her abdomen from the counter top. She lowered her head, bracing herself with her other hand against the mirror. He took that as his cue and moved as hard and fast as his back would allow. He tipped his fingers down and rested one against her clit. Buffy shuddered and flipped her hair to the side, looking up in the mirror to see his face. Giles bit his lip, stopped. He pulled her up and turned her, hiking her up onto the counter enough to get her legs around his middle and turned again, ramming her into the bathroom door. He resumed his previous rhythm, bracing her legs with his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a fierce kiss, whispering to her as he plunged home.

"I love you, Buffy," he said, a little breathlessly, grunting with another hard thrust. The door jostled against the frame. He closed his mouth on a nipple and teased it with his teeth.

A strangled cry escaped her and she clutched around him, her eyes shutting tight. Giles let go, releasing himself into her. When the tide passed, he slid down, holding her against him while they sat on the bathroom floor.

"Maybe we should've held off on the shower til after," she said, drowsy, snuggling her nose under his chin.

Giles chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps."


	28. Uncertainty

The Scoobies and Joyce arrived that night, food and drink in tow. While at first Buffy and Giles were barraged with questions about Travers and how things evolved, the group grew morose as Buffy explained the happenings on Sunday. Willow mourned the child Giles never had, to which he announced there was some good news to rise from this tragedy.

"First, I get to go meet the Council and put in for ol' Travers to be fired, or whatever," said Buffy. The Scooby Gang clapped and whooped, glad to hear some good news. "But there's something else that's even better."

"Well don't just sit there," said Joyce. "Tell us!"

Buffy bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to Giles, her eyes bright. "Giles asked me to marry him."

They were bum-rushed, an avalanche of hugs and joy spilling on them. Giles smiled to himself as he watched Willow bounce on her toes, babbling about wedding arrangements and parties. As was her duty, she demanded details about their weekend away and took Buffy to the Espresso Pump for those details once everyone had gone. They were gone for quite a while, leaving Giles home alone to ponder the oddity of his afternoon and the events that led to their hectic lovemaking.

While he loved Buffy, and had no qualms about wanting her, he was concerned. She'd had a radical mood swing, then pushed herself through a great physical exertion, only to come home and demand the frantic coupling that'd followed. He started reading through the Watcher's diaries, the few he had copies of, to see if there were some clues as to what might be going on, if anything was at all.

* * *

It took Willow about thirty minutes to realize that Buffy wasn't reacting to the excitement of planning a wedding as expected. She looked pretty dazed, actually.

"Buffy? Is everything... okay?"

Buffy nodded, swirling the mocha and watching the foam settle.

"You haven't said anything in a while. Am I too hyper? Did I say something wrong?"

Buffy let out a mirthless laugh, shaking her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Wil. I'm just thinking."

The red-head sighed and sat back, her posture deflated. She watched Buffy for a few minutes, trying to think back to anything Buffy had said since earlier that evening, analyzing every look, every word-

"I think I need to talk to Giles about this whole getting married thing," Buffy said, plopping a stir stick into her coffee. She trailed it through the melting foam, leaning forward to put her elbow on the table, her cheek on her hand. "I mean, he asked me when all of these weird terrible emotions were going on, and what if he didn't realize what he was getting into?" Buffy looked up. "What if he changes his mind?"

"Why would he change his mind?" Willow asked, sitting forward as well. "He loves you, Buffy. Everyone can see that."

"Yeah, but love doesn't make a marriage work. I don't know - I mean, what if -"

"Buffy." Willow waited until Buffy looked up, "Do you want to marry Giles?"

Without hesitation, Buffy said "Yes."

"So if you want to talk, I think you should say something like... 'Giles, I love you, and I want you to think really hard about this. Make sure you really really want this. I don't want you to regret this later.' And then you give him time to actually think about it. Don't pressure him. Just let him use that big old brain and figure it out, so he can tell you what he thinks and you can feel better."

"You make it sound so easy," Buffy said, pouting a little.

"It's one of the reasons you love me," Willow said, grinning and winking. They sat quietly for a while, considering their mochas and the heavy thoughts weighing down.

Despite Willow's advice, Buffy didn't go home and discuss her concerns with Giles. While the idea was a good one, Buffy needed to really make sure she wanted to get married, too. And with a logic only she could design, she decided it didn't need to be discussed until she was well and truly ready to discuss it. They hadn't picked a date or anything outrageous yet, so she was going to enjoy the newness of this change and hope it worked out for the best.

When she arrived home, Giles was at his desk reading old journals.

"You can take the watcher from the council," she said, grinning. She closed and locked the door behind her. "Have a nice time decompressing?"

Giles chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Does Willow have everything planned out yet?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "I kinda put a stop to that. I told her I wanted to start the planning stuff later, after we've had a chance to be home and get used to our new jobs."

"Good lord," said Giles, sitting back. "I nearly forgot about all that." He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "Our first day is the end of this week."

She sank onto his lap, snuggling up to his chest. "Yeah, I'm not sure how it's all going to work out, but I have a feeling we can handle it."

"Let's get some sleep, then," he said, patting her hip. She stood and he caught her hand, leading her to the stairs. "Want to get into the habit of resting up. We're going to need it."

Something about the devilish look in his eye conveyed a forecast of far less sleep than he proposed, and for once, Buffy didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon yielded no research breakthroughs for Giles, though he did find himself in a wonderful and frustrating state of distraction when Buffy was home. She fluttered around the apartment with nervous energy, cleaning, training and heading out to patrol early on Tuesday and Wednesday evening. Each night when she came home she was wide awake with hardly an ounce of energy drained.

Giles' concern grew with each passing hour, knowing full well her nights were restless at best. She'd continued to toss and turn, waking frequently to reach for him. Thursday morning when he woke, she wasn't in bed at all. He listened for a moment and heard her moving about downstairs, probably in the kitchen.

"Buffy?"

"Morning, Giles!" she called up. She knocked the excess food from the spatula and set it aside to jog upstairs, smiling at his sleepy confusion when she entered his bedroom. "I'm making breakfast!"

"Are you alright?" he said, wiping a hand over his face and up through his hair. "It's only –" putting his glasses on "- good Lord, it's six-thirty, Buffy."

"We have a busy day ahead and I wanted to make sure everything was good before heading to class." She sniffed the air and turned, rushing downstairs. "Come down to eat breakfast, you don't want it to get cold."

Giles sighed and pushed the blanket from his legs. He shuffled to the doorway and down the stairs, yawning and stretching. He made it half-way to the dining table and paused, blinking at the food set out there.

"What on Earth…"

Buffy plopped down a bowl of steaming eggs with vegetables mixed in and smiled at him. "Come on, sleepy head! Eat up!" She began loading up a plate from the buffet she'd created. Giles moved to the table and sat next to her where his place was set. She put the plate down for him and smiled at his befuddled look.

"Were you hungry this morning?" he asked, picking up a fork as he flashed a little grin her way.

"Starved," she said, chuckling. "I didn't eat much last night and figured with today's agenda we may as well eat now and we can pack away left-overs for lunch."

Giles surveyed the goods: sausage, bacon, some kind of impromptu vegetable omelet, toast, pancakes, fresh fruit, orange juice, coffee, tea. And was that –

"Custard?"

Buffy blushed. "I had a sweet tooth this morning." She spooned some onto her pancakes and dipped a strawberry in it, tasting it carefully. "It's so good."

"Buffy, where did you learn how to make custard?"

"It was on the packaging."

"We didn't have any kind of packaged custard."

"Oh, I went shopping this morning."

Giles blinked at her. "How long have you been up?"

Buffy shrugged. "Around four or something."

She dug into her food with fervor, making pleased noises and sampling the wares there in a random sort of way, as if she couldn't make up her mind what tasted best. He watched her as he ate, offering thanks for the delicious and unexpected treats. She was eating much more than was her normal custom. He'd barely managed a third of his plate before she stood, taking her plate to the kitchen.

"What time are we expected at the gym?" he asked over his tea.

"We should be there by two or so, make sure there's a clear space. We have a lot to get through." She checked the clock. "I'm going to get a quick shower and get ready for class. Do you think you can pack the rest of this up and meet me at the campus around twelve thirty?"

Giles nodded and caught her hand as she started to whisk by, pulling her down into his lap.

"Are you alright?" he said, nuzzling into her neck. "You seem nervous."

Buffy snorted and kissed his ear, hugging him. "I'm fine. I just need to get to class a little early and review for a test. I also need to ask for an extension on my paper thanks to that nest last week." She moved her lips to his and gave him a thorough kissing. "No worrying allowed, Watcher Mine. We have too much to do today."

She hopped off his lap and scuttled to the bathroom. Giles sighed and surveyed the breakfast buffet. Sometime in the 20 minutes they'd shared, she'd eaten half the food there.

"What's going on, Buffy… and why can't you tell me?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, however, it seemed to help fill in some of the space between previous and future chapters, and this seemed to be the best place to break it up. Thanks for your patience. 3


	29. Pretty Please

Over the next month, a haphazard routine emerged, contradictory and erratic. Buffy's mood swings continued to drive them along an emotional rollercoaster, and her energy level remained unnaturally high. Her nightmares became worse, and as the weeks dragged on, she slept less and less, sometimes only resting out of sheer exhaustion. During all of this, her affections diminished until they were barely touching each other. She was on edge, all of the time.

Giles poured over his texts, over and over, finding nothing to help him understand. He finally reached his breaking point and decided when Buffy got home from class, he would sit her down and just ask her to explain. 'Assuming she can,' he thought.

She stormed into the flat, furious, and Giles was just about to let the idea drop for a better time - that is, until Buffy approached him directly and shoved him onto the couch.

"Buffy, what on earth -?" She tossed a folded paper at him and set to pacing. "What is this?" he asked, then stopped moving as he read through the missive. It was a letter from Beth, begging him to come to London. He looked up to her. "Buffy?"

"You tell me. Make this okay." Her voice pinched a bit and she coughed, swallowed down the emotions trying to take over. "Tell me you don't know anything about it. Tell me she's just lonely. Tell me, god, something, anything, to make this ok!"

Giles stood, dropping the letter to reach for her, but she stepped back, her hands held up.

"Don't. Not right now."

He sighed, frustrated and at a loss. "I honestly don't know why she wants me to visit."

"I do."

He cocked his head slightly, watching her agitation grow. "You do?"

"She wants you back." Buffy wouldn't look at him, resuming her pace, although he could sense the eye roll without seeing it. "Of course she does."

She set to mumbling something he couldn't make out. Before he could ask her to repeat it, she turned and met his gaze, an expression of such hurt and fear there. It was the pain of Angelus amplified to an exponential degree.

"I knew this would happen. It was in one of my nightmares," she said. As if this now all made perfect sense.

"What else happened in your nightmares?" he said.

"Everything. Every possible way you could leave me or die. Every possible way you decide to escape me, almost always going back to her." She sent an accusatory glare at the letter then turned it on him. "And I've tried to pretend it's not real for so long, Giles…" Tears began to well, and his heart broke for her.

"I'm not going to leave you, Buffy."

"Then what is she saying, in the letter? What else could she possibly mean?" Buffy stepped past him and scooped up the paper, scanning it quickly. "'I could use an old friend who knows what I'm going through'? Giles, she is clearly talking about your relationship with her."

"Or she's in trouble with the Council," he said quietly. Buffy's face hardened and she shoved the letter against his chest.

"Don't defend her. I've been watching her do everything she can to take you away from me since L.A."

Giles dropped the letter to the coffee table and began to remove his glasses. "Those were nightmares, Buffy, it's not –"

"They feel real, Giles, why won't you listen to me!"

"Come sit with me, love, please –"

"No!"

Giles tried to pull her into a hug and got a stern slap across the face for his efforts. She hit him hard enough to daze him for a split-second – more from shock than the force of the blow.

"No." Her voice was deeper, almost guttural. She sounded as if she'd been screaming for hours. "You can't ask me to be calm and quiet when I've watched this happen thousands of times."

"I can't be held responsible for your bloody nightmares! I've done nothing –"

Buffy shook her head and stepped away, a frightened, frantic expression taking over her face. "No… this can't be real."

"Please, love… please let's just talk about this."

Buffy shook her head again, backing away slowly. Giles offered his hand to her, his heart shattering when she looked at him as if he were a stranger. Sadness was quickly replaced with red-lined fear.

"You're not Giles… Giles would believe me. He'd try to fix this." She grabbed up a fireplace poker and pointed it at him, shaking. "What did you do to Giles?"

His face must've shown real concern because a battered sob escaped her and she covered her mouth with her free hand. She fortified herself, wrapping both hands around the end of the poker, though still she shook.

"Don't look at me like that. You're not him. You're not Giles. What did you do to him?"

"Buffy, please, something's not right –"

He took a step toward her and she panicked, slinging the poker at him as she turned to flee. It barely missed his head and slammed into the wall behind him, the head of it imbedded into the drywall. She was out the door before he had time to react.

"Buffy -! Damn." He rushed forward, grabbing his keys and running after her. He scanned the street. A flash of blonde hair in the park. He crossed the street without looking, a car nearly striking him. He ran on, without apology, calling her name.

After ten minutes of chase, he found her, unconscious, on the bike path. She was pale, paler than he'd ever remembered seeing her, making the circles under her eyes stand out. He sank to the ground and pulled her into his lap, petting her hair.

"Buffy, love, please… wake up. Please." When she didn't respond, his panic rose. This couldn't be happening to them. How had he let it get this bad?

He paused, looking down at her, her words repeating in his mind.

"I've seen it a thousand times… since L.A."

He shifted and carefully put her back on the ground, brushing the hair from her face. He felt at her forehead, the temperature high. He sucked at his teeth and checked her pulse – irregular and fast. Something was happening to her, alright.

"A blood curse." He looked about the woods, fury bubbling in his veins, nearly blinding him. He took a moment to calm himself, then he scooped her up and rushed back to their flat. Once he placed her on the couch, he moved to his desk to make a call.

"Willow, we need your help. Gather the others and bring them to the flat. Now."

He slammed the phone down and began pulling books off shelves. He had mere hours to save her and he would let nothing stand in his way.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Xander said, grabbing one of Buffy's feet. He barely held her down. He almost felt proud, until he realized Giles had already bound her legs with heavy chains.

"She's under a blood curse –" Giles said, grunting when he took an elbow to the ribs.

Anya's expression hardened. "Do you have a calf?"

He sent her a look, frustrated and in no mood. "Yes, Anya, I keep a calfling around just in case I need a blood-letting vessel."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from them, speaking to an empty wall. "Blessed be, the name of D'Hoffryn. Let this space be now a gateway to the world of Arash Ma'har, where demons are spawned." She winced, trying to find the words.

"Now is not the time for talking to corners, babe," said Xander.

"Shut up! Ok… We come in supplication. We bend as the reed... in the flow of the, uh... ... we…we come in the flow of the, uh..." Anya stomped her foot and planted her hands on her hips. "Damnit, D'Hoffryn, you know I'm here! Answer me!"

A swirl of smoke appeared, opening a dimensional doorway for communication. D'Hoffryn leaned forward, clearly displeased with her.

"Are you really so sure in your station that you may make demands on your creator?" he said. "Why do you attempt to call on me, Anyanka? Have you suddenly decided to beg for your powers?"

"No, the Slayer needs your help. She's –"

"Got a blood curse, I know. You think I don't know what's happening on your tiny realm?"

Anya crossed her arms. "I know you can remove it. Whose handiwork is this, anyway? I thought we agreed the Slayer was off-limits."

"None of our people cast this. It wouldn't have progressed were that the case."

"But you'll remove it."

"I don't know. I haven't heard the magic word…" he said, studying his gnarled fingers.

Anya sighed and opened her arms in supplication, her eyes rolled to the ceiling, her tone begrudging.

"Oh great and powerful D'Hoffryn, you are our only hope, please won't you remove this blood curse so our poor mortal Slayer may live to slay another day?"

D'Hoffryn chuckled and reached for something outside her view. A moment later, a large bundle of odd branches poked through the portal, pointed at Buffy. D'Hoffryn whistled near the head of the branches and they began to shake, vibrating with an ungodly, bestial noise rupturing through the portal. Without warning, Buffy slumped against the couch, calm and deeply asleep.

The branches recessed and D'Hoffryn leaned against the arm of his throne, looking at Anya with a grin.

"Thank you," Anya said softly, pressing her hands together and tipping them under her chin. She kissed her fingertips and pointed them to him. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Anyanka, you were my favorite for centuries, and while I don't hold a system of boons, I know that you would answer a call were the situation reversed."

She bowed her head, smiling. "Always for you, D'Hoffryn. Remember us if you have need of a warrior."

"Don't worry – I will."

His image swirled away as she turned from him, only to find the others staring at her.

"What, I'm not allowed to help?"


	30. Life Goes On

Buffy woke the following day wrapped in Giles' arms, peace descending for the first time in weeks. He looked exhausted, and she didn't even want to think about how she looked. She turned in his arms and stroked along his face, softly, smiling at the feel.

He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the fuzzy, smiling face of his slayer.

"Morning, Watcher-Mine. You won't believe the dream I had." Giles grunted and turned to look at the alarm clock. Buffy saw the stark bruise across his cheek and gasped, moving to touch his face gently. "Giles, what happened?"

He looked back at her, her face full of concern, and realized she didn't know. She thought it all a terrible dream and that things were set right again somehow. But if he didn't tell her the truth, it would most definitely come back to haunt him.

"Unfortunately, it was you."

She pulled her hand back, the realization of what she'd done crashing down. "Oh no, Giles, I'm so sorry, I don't –"

"Sssh shh." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, mindful not to bump his cheek. "You were cursed. Tends to have an effect on your ability to connect with reality."

"A curse?" Buffy shifted and wrapped her legs around his, as she used to do, and it chipped away some of the sadness that had settled around his heart.

"Whoever placed the curse was very skilled, and their signature was foreign to me. With Ethan, there is always a musky scent and a theatrical flair – this wasn't his doing at all. This was someone with an agenda. Likely tied to the events in L.A."

Buffy bit her lip, her eyes lowered to his chin. "I'm sorry… if I did even half of what I remember, I'm so sorry. You deserve so much more than that."

He tutted and tipped her head up to meet his gaze.

"Buffy, you're my fiancé. One day, my wife. We have very odd lives, and that will lead to very odd things happening to us. Preferably not all the time, but it's what we have to face. And we'll handle it. Together."

"Like always," she said. She smiled up at him, a remnant of her old self, and he realized they were going to be alright.

"Now go to sleep if you can. It's been a long month and we don't have anywhere to be until tomorrow."

Buffy giggled and kissed him, first quickly, on the lips, and then all over his face, careful not to jostle his injured cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, over and over again. "I love you so, so much."

Giles chuckled and caught her face, pulling her into a lazy, loving kiss. "And I you, darling."

* * *

The next time he woke, it was to the sound of retching, followed closely by the whoosh of the flushing toilet. He cracked open one eye, annoyed at the blurriness of his vision.

"Everything alright?" he said, peering at the light under the door.

"I'm fine," she said, emerging a moment later. "Just felt really nauseous for a second."

"Nauseated," he said, sleepily, pulling her back to him when she climbed into bed.

"Hm?"

"Nauseated. If you were nauseous, you would make me feel nauseated."

Buffy chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Don't correct my grammar when you're half-naked. I won't remember it."

"I shall endeavor to remember, love." He was back to sleep within seconds. Buffy grinned and curled against him, happy they could finally sleep peacefully again.

* * *

"Damien, tuck in your elbow! I won't remind you again!" Buffy turned and paced around the edge of the group of grunting men and women. They were all sparring, using the few techniques she and Giles taught them so far. Some of the students showed great promise. They adapted, they worked hard, and they trained outside of class to tone themselves.

There were others, like Damien, who appeared to be in class just to meet other people, and he wasn't enjoying himself. Buffy watched him closely as she circled the group, unaware that Giles was watching her, too. She was intense in her role as teacher. Harsh. She wanted every person to be able to defend themselves as best as they possibly could.

When Damien relaxed his position again, she slithered through the group and surprised him with a quick jab to his ribs. Nothing serious, more of a goosing than a real hit, but it was enough to make him yelp and draw everyone's attention. He turned and glared at her, rubbing at his side.

"What the hell –"

"When you're fighting, what do you think your opponents will attack first?"

Damien rolled his eyes and his shoulders, turning to face her fully. "I don't know, my head?"

"Wrong. Defend yourself."

She struck a stance, offensive, her slim body half-facing to her side to diminish her size. Damien let out a half-laugh.

"Come on, you've got to be joking."

Buffy tapped him on the chest, rocking him back on his heels. He stumbled, caught himself, and rubbed at his chest as he glared at her.

"I'm not fighting a girl. You get Mister Giles over here, and I'll –"

"Wrong." Buffy attacked, using barely a fraction of her strength, giving Damien plenty of chance to defend himself, and after the first hit landed, he realized she was serious. He tucked his arms into his sides and begin bouncing on the balls of his feet like an old boxer.

Buffy's moves were lightning and she chased him around the class room, the others now in a large circle to watch her work. She was lithe, graceful, and faster than anyone had ever seen. Damien got a hit on her face and stopped, taking a step back.

"I was raised not to hit a gir—"

Buffy's foot landed on his chest, hard enough to knock him down, the air rushing from his lungs. He coughed and curled his arms around his chest, gasping.

"You don't let your guard down for anyone. Not a girl, not a frail looking boy, not an old man. It doesn't matter who you're fighting, if you are attacked you protect yourself." She dropped down on one knee, meeting his angry gaze. "The next time I tell you to tuck in your elbow, remember that your heart and lungs are inside your rib cage."

Murmurs rustled around the room and she stood, looking at her students. "That goes for all of you. You think this is some kind of dance class? You're here to learn how to fight! You know Sunnydale is more dangerous than you care to admit. Do you want to be a headline tomorrow?" Buffy pointed at a woman across the room. "What about you?" she asked of another. They slowly shook their heads, sharing worried glances.

"That unspoken fear we all have is real, and you're here so you can be brave if you need to be. If even half of you can walk out of this class and survive when the time comes, I'll be proud. You should be proud of your progress here." She paused, turning to make eye contact with as many as she could. "You should be here to learn how to fight." Her gaze fell on Damien, a disgusted flair to it. "Not waste my time." She waved her hands at everyone, beginning to unwrap her wrists.

"Go do ten laps on the tire track. I'll see you next class."

The group filed out, thoughtful and pensive. Damien slowly pushed himself upright, lagging to pick up his things. Giles was quiet, packing up their supplies, watching as Damien approached Buffy.

"Look, I didn't mean –"

"Just… figure out if this is right for you. I can't spend time on you every class." His jaw clenched and she sighed, looking away from him. "Just go. I'm disappointed in you, Damien."

She didn't see the flash of fear across his face. With one statement, the anger was sucked out of him, and replaced with a need to please, to do better.

Giles watched the other man leave and approached her quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she said, sighing.

"What do you think?" he said, turning her to face him. He cupped her neck with his other hand, trailing a thumb along her jaw.

"I was too mean," she said. "I'll be better next class."

"Buffy, you did exactly what he needed you to do. You proved your point."

She looked up, her hands wrapping over his. "You think so?"

He nodded, offering a soft smile. "I know this isn't easy for you. I can tell how close you are to telling them the truth about Sunnydale. You've become invested in their survival, more so than when you patrol."

"Well it's kinda hard not to, Giles. I know their kids' names, what they do for family fun night."

Giles pulled her into a hug and ran his hand down her back, petting away her nerves. "You protect these people with your life every day, it's understandable that you want them to survive."

They were quiet as she calmed down, but neither heard or saw Mark slip away, a grim expression on his square face.


	31. Little Surprise

Buffy finished the fall semester two weeks later, passing every class, and happy to be rid of the subjects at hand. She was excited for her first Christmas with Giles as a couple, especially since they'd missed Thanksgiving, and scoured the shops for something he might like.

She and Willow were on such a shopping trip, looking through an antiques shop for any old books or gentlemanly things they could get for Giles. Buffy sighed and sank into a chair, her hand wrapped around her stomach.

"You okay?" Willow asked, setting down a ceramic figure. "You've been tired all day."

"I'm starving."

"We just ate an hour ago, Buffy."

"Way to read the clock, Will, but that doesn't change the fact that I would eat this chair if I thought it might be remotely tasty."

Willow chuckled and checked her watch. "Well, we can head over to the mall. Food court has –"

"Pizza and eggrolls!" Buffy said, standing quickly, her eyes lit up.

"Well, I was going to say coffee –"

Buffy scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Coffee doesn't like me anymore. I get pukey whenever I drink it now."

Willow's brow quirked up and she looked at Buffy – really looked. Buffy had a little extra weight on her, nothing major. Just enough to round her face and hips. Willow did some simple math and stepped close, her eyes wide.

"Buffy, are you – are you pregnant?"

Buffy laughed and started to shake her head, ready to tell Willow how silly the idea was. She paused, looking away. 'No way,' she thought, and began counting backwards, using her fingers for weeks. She looked at her fingers and her eyes went wide, a mirrored expression of surprise and almost-fear to rival Willow's.

"Maybe?"

Willow grabbed her hand and dragged her from the store. They jogged down the street until they found a pharmacy and Willow pulled her inside, buying a test and sending her to the bathroom.

"Go. Pee. Be sure."

Buffy hesitated, turning back to her best friend. "Will, I –"

"No. Buffy. Do you see my Resolve Face?" Willow pointed at herself, her lips thin and defiant. "Go. Pee."

Buffy's shoulders slumped and she headed to the bathroom, her hands shaking despite her efforts to clench them around the test. She locked the bathroom door behind herself and moved to the toilet, lining the seat and sinking down. She read the test instructions three times, and pulled the test out of its cardboard sheath.

"This is so stupid. Just pee on the stick. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Ten minutes later Willow gently knocked on the door.

"Buffy?"

Buffy jumped and looked around, dazed.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah, just took a little while," Buffy said, moving robotically to the sink. She stared down at the test, sitting on its box, shining up with undeniable proof that she is pregnant. Or 99% proof she's pregnant. Just as good. She grabbed the dry end and the box and dropped them into the trash, washed her hands, exited the restroom.

A woman who'd been waiting nearly the entire time flashed a tight smile and glare at her, rushing in and locking the door behind herself.

"Sorry," Buffy mumbled. She left the store, heading down the sidewalk, her expression stony. Willow trotted along beside her, unsure of what this response meant.

"Well?" Willow asked, her brows furrowed. "What did it say?"

"I'm pregnant." The gushing excitement Willow'd been holding in deflated at the flat tone.

"And this is a bad thing?" Willow said, trying to keep pace with Buffy's stride.

"I don't know. I need to go to the doctor."

Willow hooked her arm in Buffy's and steered her around the corner. Buffy shot her a look and Willow smiled.

"Best to go to the women's clinic. The doctor doesn't usually see walk-ins for a prego test."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say I used to be really afraid I'd fall into the point oh-one percentile when Oz and I were together."

They walked the rest of the way to the clinic in silence, Buffy wondering about too many things to voice, and Willow barely containing her excitement at bay for the sake of Buffy's sanity. On the way, they passed a small pizzeria and Buffy pulled to a stop, sniffing the air hungrily.  
"Buffy, the clinic closes in an hour."

"Can't I just buy a snack?"

"It might mess with your blood-work."

Buffy slowly turned to Willow. "Blood?"

Willow nodded, a little concerned now. "It's the quickest way to confirm pregnancy, besides the at-home tests. They will test your blood first, and confirm with a sonogram."

Buffy started to shake her head and Willow tightened her grip on Buffy's arm.

"You're going to get this test, Buffy. You need to."

"But whyyyyy?" said Buffy, letting a whine drip into her voice.

"Because if you're pregnant you won't have to buy Giles anything for Christmas," said Willow, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You give me too much credit," said Buffy. "You think I could keep this secret for that long?"

"Well it's that or we spend hours looking for something that doesn't exist because nothing will beat the look on his face when he finds out he's going to be a daddy for real."

Buffy's lips slowly curled into a grin as she pictured it. The happiness that would just pour off Giles when he found out. She was filled with a new kind of joy, not because she would be a mom, but because she could make this happen for Giles. That she could bring something to him that he wouldn't want from anyone else.

And she knew, no matter what happened to her, he would take care of it for the rest of his life. It would be the best thing should could ever give him.

"Let's do this," she said, smiling to Willow.

* * *

Halfway round the world, a note was delivered within Council Headquarters. It read simply:

"The oracle confirms: the Slayer is with child. It is Rupert's."

The note was snatched up, crumpled, shredded, and dropped between shaking hands. The remnants caught fire in thin air, incinerated before they could hit the ground. Ash sprinkled the carpeting.

A/N: sorry for the double-posting in this chapter. I don't know what happened. I'll do my best to double-check things before I post again.

to reviewer/reader dhh: thanks for the heads up on the glitch.


	32. Kiss, kiss

Buffy and Willow parted after leaving the clinic. Willow wanted to try to finish up her shopping for the holidays, and Buffy headed to her mother's house, dazed and a bit overwhelmed.

Normally she would insist on telling Giles first, but Buffy needed advice on the plan she was formulating. Preferably from someone who could provide some input other than a bunch of squeaking noises and wide-eyed excitement.

She opened the door, grinning to herself, and heard her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"In here," said Joyce, pausing when Buffy came in. She noticed Buffy's demeanor immediately and dropped the dishcloth as she moved around the counter to her daughter. "Buffy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Buffy said, sinking into the chair her mother offered. "I'm a little hungry, but –"

"Buffy, you look like you've seen a ghost. Well –" Joyce considered her words and added, "—a happy ghost, maybe. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mom, I –" Buffy paused, her hand inching to her stomach without thinking about it. She looked up to Joyce, her eyes big and brimming with tears. "I'm pregnant."

Joyce slowly lowered to her knees, her hands falling onto Buffy's. She had too many emotions to show anything of use. Shock was at the forefront. Apparently happy shock, but shock nonetheless.

"How far along?"

"About two months." Buffy grinned and leaned forward to hug her mother. "You're going to be a grandma!"

"Well, I'd prefer Nana," said Joyce, fighting back her own tears. The exchanged a fierce but short hug, and set to separating and quickly wiping away the wetness on their cheeks, laughing. "I can't believe this!"

"I need your advice," Buffy said, her smile bright and big – a smile Joyce hadn't seen in years, not before Giles happened. "I need to surprise Giles for Christmas and it has to be really, really soon because Willow can't keep a secret for very long."

Hurt flashed across Joyce's face. "You already told Willow?"

"She's the one who figured it out," Buffy said, waving the concern away. "I was oblivious."

Joyce nodded and a simple "Ah!" was managed before Buffy was back on track.

"Anyway, I want to put together something special to surprise Giles, especially after all the stuff we've been through – like a dinner, and maybe some kind of cute thing that I can wrap to be a clue about his present without him knowing it's a present?" Buffy stood and started a short pace, her hands bouncing as she tried to think of everything. "And maybe we could decorate the spare room as the baby's room – it's already painted. What do you think?"

Buffy turned to her mother, her hands clenched together in front of her, glowing and excited. Joyce rose slowly, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

"It sounds wonderful, all of it, but how are you going to get it by him without his knowing?"

Buffy snorted. "That's easy. We have back-to-back self-defense classes tomorrow and Friday. If you and Willow can handle it by yourselves, I don't have to let anyone else in on the secret."

Joyce's grin couldn't be contained and she sat down with her daughter, pulling a notebook toward her.

"Ok, so how big is the room?"

"Um… about the size of my room upstairs?"

"You don't know?"

Buffy leveled a look at Joyce, suddenly a teenager again. "Mom, I didn't come over here with measurements or anything. The idea just popped into my head before I said it!"

"Okay, okay, we'll be conservative. So a crib, a changing table-slash-dresser, a diaper bin, and a rocking chair."

The reality of their discussion hit Buffy and she almost wanted to cry again. She was planning a baby room with her mom. It was real. This was happening. "It sounds perfect."

Joyce gave her a single look and straightened her posture, pushing her shoulders back. "Don't you start, or I'll start and we won't get anything useful done."

"Okay."

"Okay." Joyce smiled at her daughter, slipping into mom-mode as easily as she had since the day Buffy was born. "What color are the walls?"

* * *

Buffy hurried home, wondering how she was going to keep her excitement contained for two days. It was going to be difficult at best, and she needed to come up with a good reason to skip out on patrol for the next two nights.

"Or distract him enough that he doesn't notice." She laughed to herself – a devious little chuckle as she entered the courtyard. She slowed as she approached the door and took a deep breath, wishing for calm to fall over her so she could just be happy to see her Watcher. She opened the door and entered, the bounce in her step impossible to get rid of.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called, kicking her shoes off at the door. She paused when she didn't hear anything, listening for any sounds in the apartment. "Giles?"

She moved to his desk, looking for a note. She went upstairs immediately, to see if he was taking a nap. No such luck. She checked every place she could think of that he might leave a note for her and couldn't find anything. She moved back to the middle of the living room and took a sniff, trying to see if there was anything foreign in the apartment, but it was all them with little hints of the Scoobies.

Her breath hitched and she swallowed it down, forcing herself to remain calm.

"Be logical, Buffy, he's probably at the grocery store or something." She moved to the couch and began to sit down, bouncing back up before she even touched the cushions. "He didn't say anything about going out earlier – he actually had a new shipment of books!" She turned, her eyes big, hopeful, looking for a box of books to show some sign he was home at all today.

No boxes by the door, nothing opened by his desk. No stacks on the desk or his shelves.

"Well, that's ruled out." She sighed and moved around the apartment, fiddling with various things, moving them slightly to and fro on their marks.

She puttered around the flat for about an hour, her nervous energy mounting with every passing minute. She tried to clean, tidying up the place, but that didn't last long. Then she set up the punching bag and starting wailing on it.

It was during her punching bag workout, with the music blaring, that Giles entered the apartment. His entrance went unheard because of the volume of music, but he couldn't even complain about it. He stopped in his tracks, watching Buffy release some unholy vengeance against the punching bag, chasing it as it swung too far away from her.

"Buffy!" he called, loud enough to be heard over the music. His voice startled her and she slammed into the bag with a little too much force. Her punch-kick combo sent the bag flying, ripping the chain and bolts from the ceiling and floor. The bag crashed into the banister, breaking a few of its posts, before it landed with a sharp thud on the hardwood floor.

She sent him a sheepish look before rushing to the sound system and turning the music down and off.

"Sorry." A split-second later she was angry. "No, wait a second, I'm not sorry!"

"You're not sorry for breaking our banister?"

"No!" – a pause – "Well, yes, but not really because where the hell were you, anyway? I was going crazy worrying about you!"

She crossed her arms, still trying to catch her breath, and he couldn't help but be captivated by her. She was sweaty, disheveled, and she was still the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. He belatedly held up a handled bag from the department store. "Shopping, love. I wanted to get us some Christmas stockings for the fireplace."

All of Buffy's worry and fear and anger left her at once, her heart melting at the sweet and simple gesture. She tried to keep a hard tone and expression for propriety's sake. "And I guess the only place that had any was at a store far, far away?"

Giles chuckled and lowered the bag, fully aware he was now in the clear. He moved to her, wrapping her up in his arms before she could protest, and planted a hard kiss to her lips. "Yes, and of course, I had other things to take care of for the season, knowing how very inquisitive and clever you are."

Buffy laughed against his lips and returned the kiss, pulling him close. Just as well, he started the hug. Not her fault he'd smell all sweaty now.

"You aren't getting away with it this easily, you know."

"I think I already have."

"Oh do you," she said, pulling back. Her eyes were alight with playful suggestion. "Maybe you should make it up to me. Not good for a fiancé to worry like I do."

"Whatever did you have in mind?"

"Shower." Kiss. "Massage." Kiss, kiss. "Some hunk-a hunk-a burnin' love." Kiss, nibble, giggle.

Giles chuckled and swept her up into his arms, heading straight for the bathroom. "Sounds like the best penance a man can hope for."

"That's for the first time. I don't know if you'll like the penalties for repeat offenses."

Glies grinned and offered a chaste nod. "I shall endeavor to learn from my mistakes, love."

"Good."

They laughed as he set her to her feet, undressing each other for a night in.


	33. Never a Dull Moment

The following two days went off without a hitch. Buffy didn't deal with any bouts of nausea, the self-defense classes went exceedingly well, and Buffy managed to keep Giles occupied long enough for the baby's room to be finished. She pulled him into a few stores on the way home – an old book shop, a tea house, a novelty shop – anything to give Willow more time to pick up the food.

Willow agreed to help set up dinner with her while Giles was showering, so as soon as Buffy and Giles arrived home, Buffy rushed into the shower and cleaned as quickly as possible, leaving the bathroom all to himself.

As soon as she heard him turn on the faucet, she let Willow in, set up the table, and gave her friend a hug and kiss for helping as she shoved her out the door. Buffy was lighting the candles – very plain, unscented; purchased in the holiday section of the pharmacy just to be sure – when Giles came out of the bathroom swathed in his robe.

He noticed the smell of food as soon as he was two steps down the hallway and paused, taking an appreciative whiff.

"Buffy, love, what are you up to?" he said, turning the corner.

There stood Buffy in her own robe, her hair brushed back and still wet from her shower. The table was set for an intimate dinner for two. Catered. He smiled and reached for his glasses on his desk to get a better look.

"What's all this?" he asked, moving to her side. She gave him a soft kiss and motioned for him to take a seat. She poured him a glass of red wine before seating herself.

"Early Christmas present," she said, and poured herself a glass of cranberry juice. His brow popped up but he refrained from commenting on her choice of beverage.

"I hope you're not trying to set a bar of some sort," he said, his grin belying his dry tone.

"No, I just knew that holding out til Christmas morning was going to be impossible," she said, dishing up a plate of food – chicken, steamed veggies, roasted potatoes. "And if I don't eat soon I might have to go on a rampage."

Giles chuckled and nodded as he took back his plate. "And we don't want that," he said.

"Definitely not."

He watched her eat, offering small comments as she talked about the day. They discussed the progress of their students and how proud she was of the classes and of their working together as instructors. He couldn't agree more.

With the food devoured and the wine sipped, he sat back and smiled at her, happy and sated in his plush robe and full stomach.

"That was lovely, Buffy, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, giving him a sort of confused look. She shook her head a second and smiled at him. "Are you ready to open your early Christmas present?"

Giles blinked and smiled as he sat forward. "I thought the meal was the present."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Silly me," he said softly, watching her move as she went to the closet, pulled out a box, and brought it back to him.

"Merry Christmas, Watcher-mine."

His smile remained soft as he kept his emotions in check, wondering what his slayer had decided to give him for Christmas. He pulled out a mug with a heart on it and looked up to her.

"Thank you, love," he said, leaning forward to kiss her. She put her fingers to his lips and gently pushed him away.

"Turn it over," she said. She could barely contain her excitement.

In simple text, it read: WORLD'S BEST DAD.

He was confused a moment, wondering how she could possibly think this was a good gift, before everything clicked in his mind.

The energy, the retching, the appetite. Her mood swings and her motherly attention to her students!

He looked up to her, his eyes gone wide. "You're -?"

She nodded excitedly and stood, taking the cup from him. He had no time to ask what was happening as she dragged him down the hallway to the spare room. She opened the door and flipped on the light.

"How the devil -?" he started, blinking at everything.

"Mom and Willow," she said, rushing to add, "I know, I would've told you first but Will is the one who figured it out in the first place!"

She pulled him along so she could look at the furniture. Joyce had emptied out one of the savings accounts to spoil her soon-to-be-grandchild. Blankets and stuffed animals and all manner of baby goodies. Willow helped arrange everything and even managed to get a few covert pictures of Giles and Buffy kissing to frame for the walls.

"This is amazing."

"You're telling me," she said, smiling as she turned around.

"No, Buffy. Really. This is amazing," he said, turning to her. He pulled her close, trailing his thumb across her cheek. "I can't believe it. We're having a baby."

"Well if you think about it, we didn't really try to avoid it," she said, grinning at him.

He managed a small blush and looked away, hugging her to his chest. "I suppose I wasn't sure it was possible. My age and your level of activity."

She blew a raspberry and pulled back, laughing up at him. "Since when does anything ever go the way we expect it to?"

"Good point."

"So we're gonna have to move up the wedding day to sometime soon," she said, petting his arms and chest with her fingertips.

"Oh?"

She grinned and looked up to him, her playfulness bright and warm. "I don't want to walk down the aisle big as a house. I need the pictures to be a little normal if I'm going to have a ceremony at all."

"As my mistress deems it," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her. She accepted the kiss, leaning into him, and smiled as his hands rested at her sides, his thumbs running circles on her tummy.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy woke up alone, surprised she'd slept in at all. A note was left on Giles' pillow. She plucked it up close to her face and read it aloud.

"Buffy, I've gone to the market and chemist's – the chemist's, Giles, really? – for a few things, and to get a Christmas tree. No worrying, it's not good for the baby.  
Love, R."

She scrunched her nose and kissed the paper before plopping her hand down onto the bed.

"R? Giles, are you really going to make me start calling you Rupert, now?" She yawned and stretched in bed, squirming around like a cat. "It's so… stuffy!"

She rolled out of bed and stomped downstairs, feeling playful and childish. She glanced at the stockings hung at the fireplace and stopped, her eyes wide. There was a third, tiny stocking, with a rattle on it. Her hands moved to her stomach and she looked down, imagining when it would be big and round.

"Well, he didn't waste any time getting on the ball, did he?" She chuckled and went to the kitchen for some juice.

She spent most of the day lounging around the flat, happy to have some alone-time to process all the new thoughts and feelings over this baby business. She put on some of Giles' older records – the ones he insisted were classics and a true testimony to music.

She danced around the apartment for a few minutes until she stopped herself, worried she'd somehow cause a miscarriage from jumping. A silly thought – but it's always silly until something actually happens. And that's when the gravity of the situation truly hit her. She had a life, growing at this very minute, inside her. She was responsible for a life, more responsible than she'd ever been before, and it seemed more important than any of the apocalypses she'd stopped.

She curled onto the couch, cradling herself in the corner, humming along to the music. She fell asleep waiting for Giles to return.

* * *

Buffy woke with a start, her heart pounding, her eyes searching the room frantically.

"Giles?"

It was dark. Well, darkish. The neighbor dog was barking at the rush hour traffic. The streetlights were already on, and Giles wasn't home yet. She looked to the clock – five hours. She'd been asleep five hours on that couch and he hadn't come home yet?

'How long does it take to get some groceries and vitamins?' she wondered. She checked outside – the Citroen was gone.

Buffy closed the door slowly and looked around the empty apartment, unsure if she wanted to panic. Last time she panicked she ruined furniture and made an ass of herself.

Slowly, Buffy moved to the couch and curled into a ball where she'd been asleep, and waited. The pajama shirt she'd stolen still smelt of him, and she used that familiarity to keep calm. She wondered how long the stunt Ethan pulled would have power over her emotions like this, and how long she was going to have the gut reaction to search everywhere for her Watcher when he wasn't exactly where she expected him to be.

She folded her arms over her knees, sniffing his shirt, and stared at nothing as she waited.

At 8:30, the Scoobies arrived, carefully opening the door and calling out before they entered the flat. Buffy stood from the couch immediately, looking to their faces like a life-line.

"Buffy, why are all the lights – oof!" Willow nearly fell over catching Buffy in her arms. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, Buff, where's the G-man?" Xander looked over their heads, concerned with the darkness of the apartment. "Did you guys forget to pay your light bill?"

Willow rolled her eyes and gently pushed Buffy back, brushing hair from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Giles left to get food or something and he hasn't been back all day."

"When did he leave?" Willow said, her voice calm.

Buffy drew on that calm as an anchor, gave herself focus. "Before I woke up – um, before 11."

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Buffy shook her head, her lower lip wobbling as she fought to remain in control of her emotions. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Just to the market and the pharmacy. Nothing special."

"Ok, let's sit down and think. Giles wouldn't just disappear on his own, so let's figure out what might've happened." Willow guided Buffy back to the couch and sat next to her while Xander turned on a light. Willow looked from Tara to Xander to Anya and back to Tara. "Do you think we can pull off scrying Giles?"

"M-m-maybe. If he's n-not being shielded."

Willow nodded and ran her hands up and down Buffy's arms, as if the girl were cold. "Okay, we'll find him, Buff, don't worry."

"We can help," Anya said, grabbing hold of Xander's hand. "The more people focusing on Giles, the more powerful the scry."

"Good to know," Willow said, smiling at the ex-demon. They found a world map in Giles' desk, covered in small red circles with intersecting lines. They laid it out and Willow moved around the room, looking for a scrying stone. She found one, tucked in his glass case, and returned to the group, sitting down to complete the circle around the map.

They all held hands, Tara with a firm grasp on Willow's thigh, as they stared at Willow.

"Okay, I need you to think of Giles. Just Giles. Think of his glasses and his hair and his suits. Whatever it is that will help you focus on him. Three… two… one." She dropped the stone, the chain wrapped about her middle finger. She swirled it once to set it in motion. "Rupert Giles, former librarian and Watcher to the Slayer," she said softly.

At hearing the word 'Watcher', Buffy visualized him perfectly in her mind. She winced her eyes shut, holding onto his image.

He was in a dark room, sleeping on a cot, held prisoner.


End file.
